Vampire Knight Judgement
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Peace has reigned for a great many centuries between humans and vampires since the sacrifice of the great ancestral vampires. Still, many things exist to usurp the peace that took many bloody years to craft. Yet, bastions for this peace, such as the famous Cross Academy exist in the hopes that co-existence never fades into a bloody oblivion. My version of Vampire Knight's future.
1. Chapter 1: The Students of Cross Academy

**Author's Note:  
**

**Welp, I finally got this started. Always wondered what the future of Vampire Knight would be like, so here's my attempt at it. So, here is a few things to note, I have turned the typical Japanese writing for names into English. If you don't like it, make it known and I'll remedy it for future chapters.**

**So, onto character intros!**

**Anju Cross: One of the day class prefects meant to keep the peace between the day and night class students. She firmly believes in peace between vampires and humans and wishes for it to continue even though her family was murdered by vampires when she was 7 years old. She is currently in the custody of Kirihara Cross, the current headmaster of Cross Academy. She greatly looks up to Akira Kuran as he saved her life years ago and wants nothing more that to help him with keeping the new world peace that exists**

**Akira Kuran: The vampire that saved Anju when she was under attack by feral vampires. He is a pureblood vampire and wants for the peace between humans and vampires to continue. He is extremely hostile towards vampires that view humans as 'livestock' and despises humans who kill vampires for no reason. He greatly respects humans such as Kirihara Cross and believes that vampires should give each other respect regardless of their blood status. He firmly believes in peaceful resolutions unless otherwise. He is the head prefect of the night class and his main weapon is an English longsword**

**Ichigo Kitsuke: Another prefect of Cross Academy who harbors hatred for vampires. His reasons for mistrust is currently unknown, though Akira seems to take a heavy interest in him. Despite his fierce demeanor, he is known to honor his words with the other students and Kirihara Cross, his adoptive father.**

**Emi Aidou: A noble vampire and Akira's closest friend and supporter. She is the granddaughter of Hanabusa Aidou and is blessed with his ice powers. She also supports Akira's wishes for continued peace. She is incredibly smart and often helps the day students of Cross Academy with their studies through her weekly Friday study clubs. She also has a very extreme addiction to cake and candy. Her weapon of choice is a rapier and she is the soulmate of Shinji Senri**

**Shinji Shiki: A noble vampire and Akira's cousin. He is the grandson of Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. He is able to channel electricity through his blood, enhancing his physical abilities. He appears lazy and often seems tired, but he is known to be very good at smoothening out arguments. However, he is also daft at times, which gets him into trouble with Emi, his soulmate. His weapon of choice is a Japanese Kusarigama**

**Ganju Kain: The tallest noble vampire in the academy and the grandson of Akatsuki **Kain** and Ruka Souen. He is known to be physically active and visits the gym often. Most girls fall for him due to his muscular stature. He is soulmates with Gabriella Kurenai and a great supporter of Akira's ideals. He can manipulate earth and his weapon of choice is an English Halberd**

**Gabriella Kurenai: A noble vampire and granddaughter of Maria Kurenai. Although she has poor health, she does her best to serve the day class students in however way she can. She has the ability to control bats and hates bullies. She is the soulmate of Ganju Akatsuki**

**Henry Oswald: A noble vampire and the representative of the European covens. He is among few vampires who are studying abroad and wishes other vampires worldwide to follow suit. He may not tolerate nonsense, but often this is hidden in his want to flirt with human girls. His weapon of choice are Japanese katanas**

**Foo Linhua: A normal vampire and Akira's bodyguard. She became his servant after her mother ended up as a servant in the Kuran household. She also greatly supports Akira's ideals and would defend him with her life. Her weapon of choice are two Sais.**

**Isabelle Dunois: A senior prefect of the day class in Cross Academy. She thinks all those day class students that fawn over the night class students are idiots. She has no dislike for vampires in general**

**Kirihara Cross: An expert vampire hunter and the current headmaster of Cross Academy. He also believes in continued peace between humans and vampires and greatly cares for his students and his adoptive children. He loves to cook, though none of his original recipes work out well**

* * *

_What is this?_ She thought as she rubbed the pain on her knee. She held it up to see it stained red. _This is blood, right?_ She wondered again.

She couldn't exactly remember what had happened. Her memory was all fuzzy and her head hurt. She remembered running. She remembered she was being chased. But by who? She lifted her blood stained hand to her mouth and, with her tongue, licked off the gore.

_Yuck..._ She grimaced, spitting in the hopes it would relieve her of the vile taste in her mouth. _Blood tastes horrible..._

"It does, doesn't it?" Came a voice from behind. She turned to see a graceful looking gentleman.

"Um, who are you mister?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. He looked very stiff but well mannered. His eyes were a shade of scarlet as she approached. She backed away. Her mother told her to never talk to strangers no matter how nice they looked. They could do horrible things to someone.

_Mommy?_ She thought. _Where is mommy?_

"Me?" He said as he strode closer. "I'm a vampire."

He hissed and dived right at her. She screamed, backing away from him but wasn't quick enough. He landed on top of her and she could now see his fangs protruding out of his mouth.

"And you my dear..." He said, sniffing the air. "Are one delicious morsel..." He licked his lips in anticipation as he pressed down, his sheer weight and strength overpowering her.

"No!" She screamed. "Mommy! Help!"

Then she remembered. Her mother was dead. The last glimpse of her was of her lying in a man's arms, with the man's lips pressed around her throat. Her eyes were dull and lifeless as a small droplet of blood spilled out of her throat.

_Will I die?_ The girls wondered.

"You will die..." The vampire said as if reading her mind. "But take pleasure in knowing your death has helped sate the appetite of a greater being!" With that, his face inched closer, saliva dripping from the pointy fangs. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a painful jab on her throat while hoping that it would be quick.

A whistle, a sound of flesh splintering and then an agonized howl. She felt something wet hit her in the face and the grip of the vampire's arm slackened before she felt his whole weight lift off her. Once again, she opened her eyes. She now saw her clothes were completely covered in blood. Was it hers? She checked her arms and neck, but no wounds were found. Then her eyes adjusted and took in the sight before her.

The vampire who assailed her now stood on his feet, a look of torment upon his face. Sticking out of his chest was what appeared to be a thick sword that now dripped with his very blood. His arms twitched for a moment before becoming entirely still.

"You befoul the name of a vampire, mongrel..." Came a voice. Something moved from behind her attacker. She watched as the vampire was lifted off his feet and thrown aside, his lifeless body sliding off the blade that had impaled him before flying a few feet into the air and landing in a soft patch of dirt.

Holding the sword was a man, no, a boy it seemed. He appeared no older than seventeen years of age. His hair was black as night and it flowed down to his neck. But that wasn't the most striking thing about him. What she saw were his fangs protruding from the sides of his mouth and the scarlet eyes that glowed in the dark. He lifted one arm to his lips, where a droplet of blood was stained. His finger wiped it off before moving to his lips, where his tongue came out, licking off the gore from his hand.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked, still shivering. He looked at her, sheathing his sword as he did. He nodded, his scarlet eyes not betraying anything.

"Are you going to eat me?" She asked. She remembered the disgusting taste of blood. She kept her mouth closed for as much as possible for fear of licking the bad-tasting thing.

The vampire looked at her. "Why would I want to do that?" He asked, his scarlet eyes turning into a mud-brown colour.

"Don't vampires eat people?" She asked, her head once again tilting to its side. At this remark, the boy chuckled.

"Well, then I suppose I'm a strange vampire right?" He said as he moved toward her. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Really?" The girl asked as she got up. For some reason, she wasn't shaking anymore.

The boy lifted two fingers to his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die..." The he lifted the same fingers to his left eye. "Stick a needle in my eye."

She stood still as he came forward, kneeling down so that his eyes now met hers. His arms came forward and he grasped her, pulling her into his embrace. She felt his warm touch upon her back. With a yawn, she drifted off to sleep, placing her fate now into the boy's hands. The vampire's hands...

* * *

**Eight years later...**

The evening sun threw rays of orange-red across the grounds of Cross Academy. The doors to the main school building opened and throngs of students clad in the black academy uniform streamed out. These particular students would often head not to their personal dorms, but to the dorm that stood beyond a thick crop of trees. The students, most of them teenage girls, would fidget nervously as they made their way to the gate that bore a moon upon it. Some of the male students would pull out notes and rehearse as if preparing for a play.

"MOVE IT!" Came a voice. The students turned to see a young girl with black hair rush to the forefront of the group, sticking herself between them and the gate. Considering it was one person against about a hundred or so, it was quite the insurmountable odds were she supposed to actually stop them from inching closer to the gate. Unfortunately, that was her present job.

"By order of the Prefect, you are to return to your dorm immediately! Curfew is in!" She yelled, displaying the white armband on her left shoulder, upon which was emblazoned a cross with a rose in the background.

"No fair Cross!" Came a girl one year her senior. "Don't hog all of them!"

"Yeah!" Came another. "Where do you get going all like that every day? Just because you are a prefect..."

Anju Cross frowned. "These are the school rules! All day class students must return to their dorms immediately from 6pm! Any rule breakers will be reported to Chairman Cross!"

However, if her words were a powerful weapon, it was not strong enough to hold back the barrage that came in the forms of keening squeals, uncooperative students and shoving. Anju desperately held her ground, despite the fact she was close to being trampled.

Then, the gates opened and the assault stopped. Anju gulped as she turned to see that even with her best efforts, she wasn't able to stop the day class students.

Cross Academy had a very unique system in which the school was occupied twenty-four hours a day. During the morning sessions to 6pm, the Day class students would go about their normal school activities as any school would have. However, when they left the halls at 6pm, a completely different set of students would take their place. The Night class as they were called consisted of an elite group of students. All of whom were absolutely gorgeous and were magnets to the Day class students. Many a time have the Day class tried to profess their feelings or even hand over gifts to the white uniformed students, but would usually be drowned in screams of adoration.

Today, was no exception.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came a group of girls as the first Night class student stepped out. He wore glasses and had navy blue hair that was neatly cut and combed. His amber eyes shone out like a beacon to every adoring fangirl within the vicinity. Anju knew who this person was. Henry Oswald, one of the most charming and gentlemanly of all the Night class students.

"Hello there ladies." She smiled, his European accent already causing some girls to faint. "Are you all doing well? If there is anything that I can be of use to, let me know!"

"Henry, quit flirting with them. What'll your parents say if they found out?" Came a voice. Henry turned to face the tall student, the tallest in the whole class. He had beige colored hair but his eyes were a striking orange, making his very stare ominous. His uniform outlined the muscular structure underneath.

"C'mon Ganju..." Henry smiled. "You should know that the girls look to you in a more adoring manner than they do to me. Lighten up and socialize with our Day classmates already!"

"I'm not in the mood, as I keep saying..." Ganju Kain grumbled. But his thoughts were interrupted by fawning adoration. _Senior Ganju!_ Came one voice. _He looks so strong, and so handsome!_ Came another. _Cool..._ Such things reverberated throughout the atmosphere as he walked.

More adoration was found as the Day class eyed another student. This time though, it was the boys who were going googley eyed as the silver haired girl stepped out. She was shorter than Henry but no one gave a hoot, as they believed her short stature was just a complementation to how cute she was. Her gray eyes found the source of the cheers and she merely smiled, waving back.

"Senior Kurenai! I-I-I LOVE YOU! There! I said it!" Came one boy who appeared to tearing up.

"Ehehe... You are too kind..." Came the reply of Gabriella Kurenai. Thought it was soft, it was somehow received through the clamor of cheers that rang out all around. Even the boys were becoming saps at her feet.

"OH WAKE UP YOU WASTE OF BRAIN CELLS!" Came a stern voice. Anju, along with everyone in the vicinity turned to see a girl dressed in the black uniform of the Day class. Her violet eyes were like daggers, stabbing everyone of the Day class students into a panicked stillness. She wore a yellow headband and the same prefect armband that Anju had.

"Eeep!" The boys cried. "Its senior Dunois!" They shivered and backed away as much as possible.

"You brain panned louts do know that Ganju Akatsuki and Gabriella Kurenai are already dating! Quit trying to love someone who already has a partner!" Isabelle Dunois yelled, stomping her foot into the ground and grinding her teeth.

"But, but they are just gorgeous!" Came a girl. Ganju and Gabriella merely stared at each other, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Yeah! They are!" Isabelle snarled. "Why do you think that is? Remember exactly _what_ they are!" At this, everyone stiffened, even Anju and the Night class. _Yeah. There is a reason..._ Anju thought. There was a reason prefects such as her and Isabelle were needed to limit the amount of contact the Day and Night class spent together.

That was because the entirety of the Night class consisted of vampires. Or, as they were called, beasts in human form that drank the blood of others.

Henry, Ganju and Gabriella, along with the other vampires exiting the moon dorm merely stared at Isabelle, who responded with a huff and a crossing of her shoulders. "They are vampires. Remember that! They can never mix with the likes of us!"

The air turned quiet as all the Day class students started whispering amongst each other. Although they truly adored the Night class students, the fact that they were vampires always hit a spot of unease in their hearts.

"That ain't fair Ms. Prefect..." Came another voice. Everyone turned to the gate of the Moon dorms where another student walked out. He had dark maroon hair that was messy by all standards and his eyes, the color of light blue, reflected his exhaustion. This was further reinforced when he gave a long-drawn out yawn. "Man, I never get enough sleep..."

"Shinji Shiki." Isabelle growled. "What do you mean it isn't fair?"

"I mean, we behave and all. We don't cause trouble in the school." Shinji breathed while gesturing to his classmates. "Besides, it's only natural for guys to fawn over pretty girls and girls to adore handsome guys. Still, I'm sure that they know it is only adoration and nothing more..."

The Day class students regarded Shinji, some of them blushing or with cast down eyes. Anju knew that this vampire was among the most daft of them all, but he also knew his way with people. Often, Shinji would excuse himself from too much attention only to appear again and smoothen out a tense atmosphere.

"Is that so Shinji?" Everyone turned to the new voice and now Day class students, male and female alike, dropped their jaws and wore brightened smiles at the new face emerging from the Moon dorm. The vampire had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and had beautiful ice-blue eyes. Her delicate hands held three books effortlessly, no doubt to be used for her class.

"Senior Aidou!" The Day class students cheered to Isabelle's chagrin. The vampire now walked up to Shinji, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So Shinji, how many girls adore you?" She asked, her face now wearing a frown.

"Emi, I just said what everyone behaves like." Shinji moaned. "I mean, have you seen what my old man does when he sees a beautiful vampire lady? My mom kicks him for it..."

"Oh?" Emi smirked. "So does that mean that you're cheating on me? You adore other girls too?"

"Wait! I never said that!" Shinji raised his hands in an attempt to defend himself from his lover. It was quite pathetic really.

Anu chuckled as Shinji and Emi got into another verbal scuffle. Although it was filled with heated words, it was obviously the only way the two of them showed care and concern for the other.

"Quite amusing isn't it?" Anju jumped as she turned and faced the student clad in his white uniform. Somehow, he had gone unnoticed by everyone else in coming right beside her.

"Ah!" She gasped. "Senior Kuran! Good morning!" She folded her arms, bowing in greeting.

The vampire frowned. "Why must you be so formal with me? It makes me feel really lonely at times you know?"

"Um, uh..." Anju felt her face heat up as hundreds of eyes now regarded her conversation with the Night class boy. "Akira..." Was all she got when hostile stares silenced her again.

"There you go." Akira Kuran smiled. "Can't you just call me by my first name?"

"But you are my senior!" Anju protested. "And besides, you, you saved my life..." She had remembered that night eight years ago. She had been attacked by another vampire when he had emerged, slaying him and thereafter taking her to the house of Chairman Cross, who had adopted and taken care of her. During that time, she had come to know Kuran Akira well along with the world and culture of the vampires in which he lived. The world had seen quite many decades of peace since the sacrifice of the Ancestor vampire and both humans and vampires began to co-exist. She knew that Akira Kuran was among the many vampires who wished for nothing but continued peace. "Considering everything," Anju continued. "Isn't it appropriate that I address you as such?"

Akira tilted his head, still smiling. "Now, now Anju, don't be so stiff. You needn't see me as such. If anything, I want to be seen as a close friend. After all, we've known one another for eight years right?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his brown eyes, ignoring the jealousy that now seethed around the very air.

_Why does she get all of senior Akira's attention?_ Was the usual thought. Still, Anju didn't regard any of it. No matter what, Akira always seemed to have this effect on her. "That's it for today Anju. I'd like to hear you call me by name next time we meet." His hand now shifted upwards as he gave her a pat on the head.

Suddenly, another hand came, catching Akira's hand and holding it up. Anju and AKira both looked to see another boy. He had orange colored hair and fierce looking eyes. Actually, fierce was an understatement. He was brimming with hostility. Anju recognized him as Ichigo Kitsuke, the jerk as he was known.

"It's time for class, Senior." He replied, venom lacing his voice. Anju looked panicked as the many Night class students regarded Ichigo's behavior toward Akira with glares save for Henry, Ganju, Gabriella, Shinji and Emi, who merely studied him.

"Of course Ichigo." Akira nodded as his hand was released. Ichigo eyed him fiercely as the vampire walked away, but not before a final word. "Do take care though. Some people are quite easily frightened by such behavior."

"Don't treat me like your kid brother _vampire_." Ichigo vehemently replied, spitting out the last word like a curse.

"Ah..." Akira smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I must've have been quite belittling. I'll be on my way now."

Anju, Ichigo and Isabelle watched as the Night class headed off in the direction of Cross academy. The Day class students fidgeted nervously as the source of the adoration finally left, leaving for their classes that would take place from dusk to dawn.

"HEY! All you fawning lot, get back to your dorms now!" Ichigo yelled, sending the Day class students screaming and running away. "Geez, why do we need to put up with all their dumb screaming every damn day? I don't deserve this..." His words were cut short as Isabelle came, stomping on his foot.

"You were late again dumbass!" She screamed. "We already have one pathetic excuse of a prefect and I don't need your stupid attitude messing our job up!"

"Hey! What does that mean?" Anju pouted as the three of them started another round of argument. It was usually like this every day with the three of them after the Night class had taken their leave of their Day class fans.

"Well, whatever!" Isabelle groaned. "I've already been told off by that stupid Shinji and Emi. Let's go report to chairman Cross."

Ichigo merely grumbled and followed her. Anju merely stood still. She knew her job as prefect wasn't easy, but even if vampires had accepted co-existence with humans, there were some who wished nothing more than to drink human blood. Her near brush with death eight years ago remained as a reminder of that dark and chilling world.

But it was that same world where Akira and the rest of his classmates came from. Akira was the Night class's head prefect and ensured everything in the Night class conformed to the rules of the academy. Additionally, he was a studious and honorable person who would always want to treat everyone properly with the right level of respect. Not only that, he was also kind hearted and compassionate. She remembered him helping new Day class students around when they were lost on school grounds. She chuckled as she remembered Isabelle being part of that group.

Emi Aidou served as the deputy head prefect of the Night class. She was the most helpful and considerate vampire Anju had ever seen. She even ran a study club every Friday when Day class students would be able to stay in the main campus after hours. Still, it was pretty weird that attendees of that club didn't fawn over her as much as the rest. Even weirder was her liking for almost anything sweet that was within her grasp. But like Akira, she was also kind hearted and had a soul just as beautiful as herself.

Henry Oswald was the representative of the European covens. Since Cross Academy opened its doors to students worldwide, international students have flocked to the great school in Japan. Humans and vampires alike. Anju knew that Henry came from a very influential family and hoped that his presence would inspire others to follow suit with them. He was also studious, charming and polite to everyone he met. But he was also stern and tolerated no nonsense from people. She remembered him disciplining some European vampires once for breaking some school rules. She decided that as a prefect, he was good at his job, though his own mischief could be considered questionable at times.

Akatsuki Ganju was the most physically active among them, fitting sports and gym training into his busy school and prefect schedule. Almost every girl would gawk for hours as he exercised, ignoring the stares directed his way. And he always stood up for the weak. He would never throw a punch back at anyone who punched him, not that they would considering his size and wild look. She remembered him standing in the way of two Day class bullies who picked on her during her first few months in the academy. He never backed down despite their assaults. They had gotten their just desserts the minute teachers came over.

That was probably why he was adored greatly by Gabriella. The heir to the Kurenai bloodline was a very soft-spoken. But Anju knew it was because she had very poor health. Gabriella would carry a large amount of medication unnatural even for vampires and often ended up in coughing fits that left her panting for breath. Despite this, she was a caring person that would help anyone she believed needed it. But she was also a very strict person who despised those that hurt others for pure enjoyment. Anju believed it was that personality that made her a prefect.

She didn't know what to think about Shinji Senri though. He appeared to be the laziest vampire among them. He always looked unkempt and tired he wasn't as active a prefect as the rest of them. But if anything, he was honest and hated fighting. He was usually the one that ended Isabelle's and Ichigo's angry rants at the other students.

"Thinking about things?" Came another voice. She turned to see a Chinese girl with her hair tied into a bun. She was carrying myriad schoolbooks and looked like she had been doing a little running.

"Linhua!" Anju gasped. Of all vampires, she never believed Foo Linhua to be late for anything. This particular prefect was always very punctual and always stayed close to Akira for strange reasons.

"Forgot some things." She mentioned to the numerous books in her hands. "Sorry Anju, but we'll have to chat later."

"Okay..." Anju said as she left. Linhua was the only vampire she couldn't get. She rarely spoke and showed herself to the Day class students. She wondered if Linhua was the only vampire who didn't receive someone else's worship.

"Hey! Get moving Anju!" Came Isabelle's voice. "We're going to be late!"

Anju blinked, looking at her watch. "Coming!" She said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night at Cross Academy

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone! Been real busy with other stuff and couldn't finish this as fast as I wanted! :( :(**

**Anyways, here is chapter 2! And of course, I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

"Seriously chairman? We have to do tonight too?" Anju looked as Isabelle ranted on about their newly assigned night watch duty.

"It can't be helped." The man seated at the table sipped down more tea. "The senior prefects have a quiz they have to study for. Although I am loathe about giving you too many duties this week, my hands are tied at this point and I have to look at things realistically. You all don't have important tests coming up so I am afraid I'll have to lay on more pressure for you all. Of course, your seniors have told me they will repay you in kind."

Isabelle blew a lock of hair out of her face. "As long as we don't do more than we should be. I have enough problems with the lazy piece of shit and the bumbler."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anju pouted.

"You can barely do your job properly!" Isabelle snarled. "We are supposed to keep the Night and Day class separate! And yet all that happens with you is getting your butt trampled! If it isn't for senior Kuran, you wouldn't survive the daily rush!"

"Now now Isabelle..." Chairman Kirihara Cross raised his hands in an attempt to calm down the tense atmosphere. "No one said it would be an easy job. But if anything, being able to trust my cute little girl and son with this job-" He never got the chance to finish as Ichigo's arm suddenly crashed down on the table, splintering the surface.

"I know you offered to take me in, BUT I NEVER EVER RECALL BECOMING YOUR DAMN SON!" He growled as chairman Cross shrank back.

"You focus too much on these small details Ichigo..." Anju groaned.

"Anju is right Ichigo..." Chairman Cross said as he tried to smoothen out his table. "You shouldn't unnecessarily blow up over the little details..."

"Whatever." Ichigo snorted as he turned to leave. "I'll do what is asked of us, but don't think for a second it's for those bloodsuckers!"

"Hey, Ichigo!" Anju called out, but he ignored her completely, storming out of the room. "Don't you think that went a bit far?"

"It's okay Anju." Chairman Cross muttered. "I don't expect him to take kindly to vampires right away."

"Chairman..." Anju turned to see him. His usual jovial attitude was now replaced with a downcast frown. But the both of them knew best when it came to Ichigo. Two years after Kirihara Cross had adopted her, she met Ichigo. Chairman Cross had returned with him on a snowy night.

That was when she remembered what had probably happened to her parents. Ichigo was drenched in blood, blood belonging to who knew. Not only that, but his face was cold and murderous. It was then she realized what pure hate truly looked like. Thankfully though, he wasn't bitten. But she knew that there were some wounds that just don't heal.

"Even after my ancestor's trials and tribulations, there are still humans who refuse to accept co-existence with vampires. Even more so that there are still vampires who view humans as nothing but convenient prey." He stared into the half-full coffee mug. "But that is why I see all my prefects as bastions of that hope. That our world can still offer peace for both our races."

"Still, it appears to be quite the difficult task it seems..." He said as he stared out of the window.

Anju looked to Isabelle, who merely shrugged and left the room to do her rounds. True, there were still many hostilities between humans and vampires despite the setting up of thousands of laws by the vampire monarchy that forbid attacking humans. Vampire Hunters still remain active in policing and hunting down any vampires who broke said laws hand-in-hand with the vampire lords themselves. And some humans still hold grudges against vampires for what they do. Anju remembered many reports of humans slaying vampires for no better reason than the fact that they were vampires.

Peace it seemed still seemed a long way off.

"Don't worry Chairman!" Anju gave him a thumbs-up as she strode to the door. "Akira and the rest are different! I know, I know they will never think to harm humans! And they definitely seek peace just like you and I do!" Chairman Cross looked up in surprise as she walked away.

"After all, vampires and humans both share this world!" She said, smiling as she did. "I'm sure that everyone will be able to get along! Well, time for my rounds!"

Chairman Kirihara Cross smiled as his adoptive daughter left the office. "That's the spirit I suppose. The one that will bring peace. I hope you agree as well, Akira..."

* * *

"And that concludes our lesson on law." The bearded teacher said as he closed his book. "Any questions?" The class made no attempt to reply.

"I see then. I remind you once more, you are the future leaders of our proud race. As such, our people will look to you all as an example for our continued peace with humanity. You attentiveness in class not only reflects that example but also your continued effort to ensure our peace. Never forget that you are the pride of our race!"

"Geez..." A vampire groaned as the teacher left. "Mr. Du Coteau always gives that boring speech at the end. Makes me want to wish his classes don't stop."

"We represent our race, yada yada. I hear you man." His friend replied.

"My my, quite the banter from you two." Henry said from behind, pushing up his glasses. "I wonder what your parents will think when they hear such comments. They are quite the influential ones am I right?"

"Henry, we never said we don't like Mr. Du Coteau's constant reminders. But seriously, the guy tells us that every time! It's starting to get to be a drag..."

"Quiet." Shinji frowned. "He only does it so that we remember what we strive to be. Don't forget, vampires such as ourselves are capable of good and evil. Just think about last month, when a vampire killed a human."

The whole class turned to Shinji, with some of the vampires muttering away. Yes, he was correct that vampires were still not received well in some places due to the tendencies of their own kind going off the deep end and hunting human blood. It was to ensure such things did not happen with vampire youth that the monarchy funded the curriculum at Cross Academy.

"The monarchy believes that we are the best hope for our race." Gabriella crossed her arms. "These lessons, the rules and laws, they all serve to ensure that we never sink back into the history of relentless bloodshed."

"Yeah, we get it!" A vampire girl protested against Gabriella's comment. "We've never done such a thing of the sort during our time in Cross Academy!"

"But it's still being done by others in the outside world." Akira said from his table at the back of the class. "Others of our kind. If we don't remember our very positions, we run the risk of doing the same thing. Humans and Vampires can be the same in many ways, especially in giving in to the temptations for our desires, be they material or primal. It is to stop this that the queen has allowed us to mingle with humans in this school, that we may show to them our kind aren't beasts, that we may represent hope for peace."

All the vampires went silent, not daring to look at him in the eye. Akira scanned the room, confirming that his message had been received.

"Once again, no one dares to question you." Emi chuckled from her desk in front of him.

"That is because we all wish of such when we first came to this school." Akira nodded. "To build a better future for all."

Emi smiled as she scanned the room. She noticed some vampires gathered around the desk of Desmond, one of the European vampires.

"Idiot, half-wit! Oaf!" She could hear such words from his desk. Apparently, Henry did as well, as he strode over to regard the scribbles on the piece of paper.

"And this is?" He asked Desmond. Upon Desmond's paper were scribbled images of what a vampire could best describe as a mocking portrait of Ichigo.

"You should know!" He growled back. "The nerve of that Ichigo, to lay a hand on Lord Akira! I should just tear his head off!"

"My oh my." Gabriella frowned at him. "And Akira was just talking about being civilized. This kind of behavior is exactly why Mr. Du Coteau always cautions us."

"But, Lord Akira-!"

"Akira wishes all to treat him as an equal amongst them." Shinji yawned. "And not by his blood status. Besides, I'm actually real fond of that Ichigo guy. He seems like a nice kid..."

"That girl seems pretty nice too." Gabriella said as she stared out the window. "Anju Cross right? You seem fond of her, don't you Akira?"

"Haha..." He chuckled. "She's just a close friend. Nothing more."

"Are you sure about that?" Ganju looked at him. "Just a close friend?

"Ganju, stop teasing him." Emi said, standing up. "You know what he means. The kind of relationship between Akira and Anju is the kind that marks a huge step forward in the world we wish for."

"Yeah, yeah." Ganju nodded. Akira merely shook his head at his friend. No doubt Ganju had his own friends among the day class. Not long ago, he was exercising with a few Day Class students while others-mostly girls-fawned over him.

Emi herself had plenty of friends during her Friday study club. She would often be helping out both Day and Night Class students with whatever problems in schoolwork they had, which resulted in many of the Day Class students holding her in high regard and would often look at her with more admiration and respect than longing affection.

Henry himself had a good relationship with some of the chess club members. He remembered how many of the chess club members had been trounced by the British vampire. He especially liked how Henry had decided to give tips on how to better improve themselves, which opened up newer friendships between him and the Day Class. Even better when the Day Class students asked Henry to join the club, which he accepted.

He thought to his own relations with some humans such as Chairman Cross and Anju. _Is this what you desired?_ He asked somebody only he could think of in the back of his mind. Perhaps he too desired this.

He looked to the window as the moon finally became obscured by the clouds. "The last light has faded." He closed his eyes, drinking in the absolute darkness. "Now, our time is upon us. This is our night..." His eyes now opened, flashing a bloody red.

"You are right..." Emi breathed as her eyes too, flashed red. "This is our time..."

Henry's eyes ran the same red as the final lights in the class finally blew out. Ganju and Gabriella stared at the lightless sky with blood red eyes while Shinji merely stared into the darkness with red eyes, the darkness that was now being lit with flashes of red.

* * *

Anju stared into the window as the lights blew out. She could make out the small red dots that were the eyes of vampires. No matter what, those eyes always scared her. The true eyes of vampires.

She could still remember the night Akira saved her life. The vampire he killed had the same scarlet eyes. Eyes that peered from darkness, that appeared to drown out all other lights, the last eyes you would see.

_He's not like that_. Anju told herself. She knew it was true, but it sometimes became hard to believe. Especially when they released their true natures. Anju now glanced upward to see Emi walking by the window. Her eyes were blood red as she glanced out and saw Anju. Emi then gave a small smile, waving a silent greeting.

Anju waved back, slightly unnerved by Emi's current appearance. Always she wondered if this was how she would always see a vampire. Many people told her vampires took on a human appearance so that they would be more efficient in hunting their prey. She wondered if the vampire that nearly killed her years ago had bewitched her parents before-

She pushed the thought out of her head as she rounded one of the school's parapets. She knew that Akira, Emi and the other vampires wanted nothing more than co-existence along with Chairman Cross. She had heard the stories of the academy before, how there were once prefects like her who served as the school's guardians. Back then, vampires were nothing but a dark secret kept by people worldwide. She also heard stories, of how one vampire fell in love with one of them and turned her into a vampire herself. Stories of how the vampires tried to protect their classmates only to be shunned away. Would this happen to their school now? Would she one day fear Akira and his kind?

"Are you alright?" Came a voice. Anju jumped, suddenly alert. She rushed to where the sound came from, her eyes catching the small silhouettes of two girls. Anju leapt off the wall, her right hand grabbing onto the ledge of the wall to slow her descent.

"I want your name and classes now!" She demanded as she landed. "Day class students are not meant to be out now!"

"But, we just wanted a glimpse..." One of the girls answered. "Then we tried to climb the wall and..."

"And?" Anju frowned as she looked at the girl who was clutching her knee. A small trickle of red oozed out from the girl's hand.

_Oh no..._ She felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you hurt? Quick, we have to get you out of here!"

"What's this?" Came a voice. Anju turned as she saw two Night class students standing behind her. She recognized them as Sean Fernando and Joe Higashi, two vampires among the first Normal vampires to be admitted to the academy.

"Sean, just stay back." Anju cautioned as she struggled to help the girl on her feet. "She's injured and needs help."

"Oh, I'm sure Ms. prefect." Sean smiled. Anju now grew wary. Despite the fact that the vampires had a good hold on themselves, it wasn't a smart move to chance their self-control with the scent of blood. And with it freshly trickling down the girl's leg, she could not ask for a more unstable situation. It got even worse when Sean decided to move in.

"I am warning you..." Anju reached over and displayed her prefect armband. "It is forbidden for all Night class students to prey upon Day class students. Doing so will result in at least a week's..." Sean didn't let her finish as he grabbed her arm. The force of his grab was enough to cause her to cry out.

"Agh! What are you?" She snapped just as she felt a burning sensation on her palm.

"Did you cut yourself?" Sean asked as his eyes flashed red. Anju blinked as she remembered her hand grabbing the wall's edge. "I must say," He continued, his fangs now showing. "You smell absolutely delicious."

"Sean, let go, don't you dare..." Anju tried to pull away, but Sean only tightened his grip.

"Relax." He said, inching his head closer to her bleeding palm. "Just one taste? Joe is quite interested himself." She turned to see Joe standing nonchalantly behind.

"Sean, don't..." Anju gasped, fear inching into her voice.

Something rustled from the trees. Anju felt someone grab the vampire's arm and wrench it free. She stumbled, the unexpected momentum causing her to fall. Simultaneously, she heard a loud 'thud'. She straightened up to see Ichigo standing before her and Sean flat on his back. Ichigo emanated a menacing aura, whipping out a small pistol from his belt.

"Finally, you show your true nature vampire..." He snarled, cocking the pistol.

"Wait a sec!" Sean sputtered, obviously afraid. "I just wanted to-"

"DIE!" Ichigo snarled. Sean flinched as Ichigo pulled the trigger.

"WAIT!" Anju cried out, tackling Ichigo and causing him to lose balance. He fell over, the pistol round going way off course and embedding into a nearby tree.

"You can't just kill him!" Anju said, completely flustered.

"What the hell?" Ichigo stared back in disbelief. "Anju, he just tried to..."

"I know." Anju nodded. "But that doesn't give him a death sentence!" She said as Sean and Joe tried to back away. Suddenly, Anju heard a strange screeching in the air. She turned upward to see hundreds of bats swarming all around. They seemed to form a strange wall around the five of them, cutting off any form of escape.

"What's going on here?" Anju and Ichigo turned to see Ganju and Gabriella walking toward them. "Sean, Joe, what are the two of you doing out of class?" The tall vampire asked. Gabriella held onto his left arm as her eyes scanned the small clearing and its occupants.

"Ganju," Seam stammered, surprised by the presence of the other vampire. "Joe and I, we just..."

"You just what?" Came another voice. Everyone turned to see Akira and Linhua walking up to the small group.

"We just..." Sean attempted a reply but the words caught in his mouth. Anju now saw Akira's eyes. They were their usual mud-brown, but they also held a stern look that was directed at the two vampires who appeared terrified before him.

"I, I offer no excuses." Sean said, bowing to him. Joe also followed suit, not saying anything. Akira stared at them, motioning for Linhua to check on the two Day class girls. At once, Gabriella waved a hand in the air, and the bats dispersed, leaving a deafening silence in their wake.

"Chairman Cross will decide your punishment." Akira said firmly. "Return to class, now."

"Yes milord..." Sean and Joe replied, standing up and proceeding back to their classroom with Ganju and Gabriella behind them.

"Alright now?" Linhua asked the Day class girl. Anju and Ichigo turned to see a bandage wrapped around the girl's leg.

"Yes..." The girl replied, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Return to your dorms now." Linhua said. Ichigo breathed hard. Never did he expect the normal vampire to hold this much self-control in the presence of fresh blood. "Civilized we may be, but this time is still not safe for you."

"Okay..." The two girls replied as they walked away. Linhua stood where she was, glancing at Anju.

"You'd better get that checked." She said. Anju looked at the fresh cut in her palm, remembering that she was still injured.

"It seems our work here is done." Akira nodded. "Linhua, we should go." Linhua bowed, returning to Akira's side.

"Just a minute!" Ichigo snarled, causing Akira to stop.

"Yes?" Akira replied.

"Senior Kuran, surely you've seen how much trouble has been caused?" Ichigo said vehemently. Anju flinched at his remark, knowing full well that Ichigo did not intend to let this slide. "How much more risk will you take before someone gets off worse?"

"Rest assured, they will be punished according to the school rules." Akira nodded. "I myself will report to the chairman about this incident. Will that be enough?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and Anju felt him tense up. She wondered if a fist-fight between the two of them would soon ensue. Then, Ichigo relaxed.

"Do whatever you want. I'm sick of talking to you." Ichigo spat.

"I appreciate it." Akira answered. He turned and walked toward the direction of the school, but not before glancing at Anju. "Take care." He said and, with a final wave of goodbye, returned to class.

The minute the vampires were out of earshot, Anju turned to Ichigo and frowned. "Don't you think that was a bit uncalled for? You can't just shoot everyone who breaks the rules! What sort of prefect does that?"

Ichigo merely scowled, holstering his weapon and walking off.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished!" Anju pouted, running after him.

"Finish it elsewhere!" Ichigo growled. "This place smells like blood. I'm not staying here."

Anju looked on as he stormed off, wondering exactly how he could recognize the stench of blood from her and the other girl.

"Ichigo..." She sighed.

* * *

"Y'see?" Isabelle snarled as she removed her skirt and shirt. "I take my eyes off the two of you, and this happens!" She gestured to Anju's bandaged hand. "I have no clue why I have to babysit such troublemakers all the time!"

Anju didn't answer. She removed her undergarments and walked into the shower cubicle. Her thoughts ran wild as she turned the water on.

_I saw it again tonight._ Anju thought as she remembered the vampire who nearly killed her. _I saw the true nature of a vampire again. Did I?_

She was definitely about to be attacked certainly, but that wasn't all. She was also saved once again by Akira and others of his kind. _There are all sorts of vampires. There are good ones and bad ones, smart ones and funny ones, strong ones and kind ones. And Akira is definitely kind._

_No_. She nodded. _Not all vampires are bad. Just like humans._

"Hellooooo? Earth to Anju Cross?"

Anju squeaked as she finally registered Isabelle's voice calling her. "U-uh, yes?"

"Have you heard a single word I just said?" Isabelle asked from the adjacent cubicle. Anju gulped. She had been caught up in her own thoughts to notice.

"Ehehe, uhhh..." Anju chuckled. "Don't mind repeating?"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Came Isabelle's voice.

* * *

_COUGH! COUGH!_

Ichigo panted as he slid down the wall of the shower cubicle and onto the floor. He reached up for his uniform hanging from the hook.

Digging through the left pocket, he fumbled about, taking out a small black box. As his hand shook, the motion resulted in the box making a funny rattling noise. Ichigo stared at the box, prying open the lid ever so slightly.

As if deciding something, he closed it and put it away.

* * *

Dawn was approaching, the Night class had returned to the Moon dorms and were preparing for bed. However, in the main hall, light from the overhanging chandelier still shone in a little corner filled with sofas and a table.

"A week's suspension?" Sean asked. Joe merely looked nervous at the three vampires surrounding them.

"For the both of you." Gabriella replied, her arms folded. "You have quite the nerve to do something so atrocious. Count your-GUH!" She started another sentence but stopped short as suddenly, a violent coughing fit racked her body.

"Gabriella, did you take your medicine yet?" Emi asked as she moved in to support her. Gabriella shook her head, still coughing.

"Your body is a lot weaker when morning approaches." She said, pulling Gabriella's arms over her shoulder. "Sorry Akira, but I have to handle this."

"No worries Emi." He said. "I can settle this on my own. Please take Gabriella to her room." Emi nodded, guiding the panting vampire up the flight of stairs to where the rooms were located.

"I hope you two understand the seriousness of your actions." Akira said, getting up as he did. "The next time something like this happens, I don't know how the Chairman will react. Count yourself lucky to receive such leniency. Now, go back to your dorms."

Sean and Joe got up, returning to their rooms. "Man, what I'd give to taste Anju's blood..." Sean muttered

_SLAP!_ The noise rang out in the large hall. Sean blinked as he now noticed a small cut welling at his cheek.

"What was that?" Akira frowned, his voice hard. He licked Sean's blood off his fingers as he stared.

Sean looked down. "Nothing milord." Hastily, the two vampires walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: New student, New perceptions

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I suppose it is quite obvious how this story will develop. Unfortunately, my lack of imagination means I could only start it off this way.**

**Anyways, new chapter! And do leave constructive comments on how I can improve!**

**Also, I do not own Vampire Knight  
**

**Anju: But you do own me, right?**

**Me: How'd you just break the fourth wall?**

* * *

"A new student?" Anju shot a questioning look at Chairman Cross. It was the lunch period for the Day class, which meant there was enough free time for the prefects to meet with the academy headmaster.

"Yes." Chairman Cross nodded while sipping his Oolong tea. "Her name is Misaki Shiba and she will be joining the Day class effective tomorrow."

"We'll manage." Leonardo Cassidy said. "Tonight's watch will be under the Third year's tonight. I'll inform Ishida and Yura about this."

"I appreciate the concern Leo..." Chairman Cross folded his hands. "But there is actually something else I would like to mention." At this, he took out a letter. "I received this letter from Ms. Emi Aidou from the Night class."

Isabelle frowned. "What does she want to do with us now?" Ichigo merely stood with his hands in his pockets as the Chairman placed the letter on the table.

"Perhaps you all should read the letter yourself..." He said. Everyone in the room crowded around the table to get a look at the letter. The more they read, the more their jaws fell open.

"What!" Isabelle screeched. "She wants to personally invite the new student? And join us on our prefect watch? Not to mention she wants Anju and Ichigo to be there too?"

"This makes no sense..." Komoi, a second year prefect commented. "Why would a vampire as influential as herself be so interested in skipping classes? I see no reason in this..."

"Emi Aidou also carries the title of prefect in the school grounds." Chairman Cross replied. "I see no reason to forbid her from joining your own duties once in a while. Besides, with regards to her classes, she tells me that she already made plans to cover for her absence. Besides, she seemed really enthusiastic about meeting Ms. Misaki."

"Did you actually get all that from a letter?" Ichigo frowned.

"She has a very good way of putting her emotions into words." The Chairman smiled. "Well, there you have it. Be at the school entrance you two." He said while looking at Anju and Ichigo. "Remember, this girl is going to be classmates with you for the next few years. Might as well start getting to know each other early."

"Oh! One more thing!" He said just as the prefects were about to leave. "I should inform you that Ms. Misaki is a trained vampire hunter." At this, everyone tensed.

"Wait, vampire hunter?" Anju blinked.

"So she's trained to kill those monsters?" Ichigo frowned. This got him a smack in the head from Leonardo.

"Rest assured, she will not bring problems to the school." Chairman Cross said. "However, I think you have an idea of what kind of role she will be playing the minute school hours are over."

"Great." Isabelle groaned. "More babysitting."

* * *

Night had fallen. The prefects now made their way through the courtyard of the academy and to the main gate. Sure enough, they soon saw the alabaster uniform of Emi Aidou.

"Good morning!" She said. "Oops, I suppose it's night now. Haha..."

"Good evening Emi." Leonardo greeted. "Punctual as usual."

"Evening senior Emi." Yura Kohaku greeted. "You seem awfully cheerful."

"Of course!" Emi smiled, showing her pearly white teeth (and fangs). "I am so glad she's coming here!"

"Do you know Ms. Misaki by any chance?" Isabelle asked. "I don't see how you are getting so fussed up about just one regular human girl."

"Misaki and I have been friends for a long time." Emi explained as she followed them to the gate. "Let me see, if I'm not mistaken, we've known each other for about nine years now."

"Nine?" Anju gasped. "Um, Emi, how old were you when you met her?"

"Hmmmm, let's see..." Emi placed a finger on her chin and looked with a thoughtful expression. "Soon enough I'll be an adult so, I guess I was ten?"

"That little?" Anju gasped.

"Don't forget, vampires grow in a different manner that humans." Isabelle said. "It's possible that Emi looked a lot less like a child back then compared to Misaki."

"Oh. Right..." Anju nodded as Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"You've been around them for so long and you never knew that?" Ichigo groaned. "What the hell..."

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean!" Anju protested. Isabelle, fully knowing the sort of verbal argument about to take place, quietly placed her fingers into her ears, hoping to shut out as much of their voices as possible.

Emi didn't really mind. She just skipped to the main gate where a car had already pulled up.

"She's here!" The vampire exclaimed with excitement. Everyone followed her to the gate where a beautiful girl had just stepped out with her luggage. Anju stared at the black, wavy hair that ran halfway down her back. She looked around at the unfamiliar school, most likely wondering how life here was going to be like.

_This girl is a vampire hunter?_ Anju wondered. She looked way too innocent to be. Then again, the same could be said about certain vampires.

"Misaki!" Emi called out, waving her arm as she ran to the front gate. Misaki turned and saw the source of the voice, her lips breaking into a smile.

"Emi!" She cried out just as the vampire came close and drew her into a hug. "I knew it! You'd definitely be here! It's been too long!" They finally released the hug and stared into each other's eyes.

"You've grown." Misaki smiled. "I still remember you from nine years ago. Even if it isn't much different, I can tell."

"Of course! I'm a vampire, but that doesn't mean I don't grow up! And look at you!" Emi beamed as she walked around her friend. "Finally attending high school! It seems almost yesterday you were in elementary!"

Emi finally walked toward the academy gate. "Well, now that that's out of the way, Misaki, I welcome you to Cross Academy! Oh, and before I forget, here are a few students you should get to know!" At this, she now pointed to the prefects at the gate.

"These guys are the Day class prefects! The tall one in the back is Leonardo Cassidy. He is a third year and one of the best prefects around. Isabelle Dunois and Yura Kohaku are second years. Yura is a little soft-spoken, so don't mind her too much. Isabelle may sound pushy, but she's really nice when you get to know her!"

Isabelle frowned while Anju and Ichigo merely gave each other blank stares at Emi's description of their de facto prefect squad leader.

"And finally, Ichigo Kitsuke and Anju Cross! They are the same age as you, so I bet you'll be talking to them a lot! Get to know each other okay?" Emi smiled as she went off. "I have to do my rounds, so I leave it to you guys to get her settled in alright?"

"No problem senior Emi!" Anju nodded. "Hi Misaki! I'm Anju Cross! I hope we can be friends!"

"Me too Anju!" Misaki smiled. "Though honestly, I think we already are!"

"Hehe..." Anju chuckled. "C'mon Ichigo! Introduce yourself!"

But Ichigo was already walking away. "I'm going on my rounds. Get her accommodated and settled in would you?"

"HEY!" Anju moaned. "Why are you ditching me?"

"Eheheh... Not the friendliest eh?" Misaki chuckled.

"Hope you'll enjoy your time here Ms. Shiba." Leonardo smiled, extending his hand in welcome.

"I'm thinking I will." She said, returning the handshake. "And just Misaki is fine. Hope to be friends too Senior Yura, Senior Isabelle!"

"Yeah." Yura nodded, showing a peace sign. Isabelle merely nodded. "Sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a punk to wrangle back."

Anju and Misaki watched as the rest of them headed back to their dorms or their rounds. She eyed Ichigo in the distance, studying him closely.

"So uh, want to go get settled in now?" Anju asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing!" Misaki replied.

* * *

"Huh? You knew Senior Emi before you came into this Academy?" Came the voice of a Day class male student.

"Yup." Misaki nodded. "We've been friends for the past ten years. Often we would send each other emails or text messages just to keep in touch!"

"Really? I'm so jealous..." Came the voice of another Day class student.

"So Misaki," Anju asked. "Um, what we want to know is, how is it that you know Senior Emi?"

By this time, Misaki had become the latest buzz in just the short three days she had been here. Word had spread like wildfire on how she had known one of the most popular Night class students and now, even senior students crowded around her, asking for more on Emi. As of now, following Anju's question, many students crowded around the table they were seated at, all abuzz on the background story of Misaki and Emi's friendship.

_'C'mon, tell us!', 'Shhh! You might scare her like that!', 'Please, how did you two become friends?'_ Were the kinds of things that now flew around. At these words, Misaki's eyes grew hard.

"You really want to know?" Misaki asked everyone she could speak to. "Because if you do, some among you may think very differently about the vampires in the Night class."

Silence now hung in the air. Anju scooted next to her, a cautious look in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you should all be prepared for one hell of a scary story." Misaki said. "I met Senior Emi in rather, _dark_ circumstances. If I tell this story, your opinion of her might change for the worse."

Whispers now ran through the huge crowd. Some students even gave each other hesitant looks.

"Misaki, tell us, please..." Came the voice of Hibiki, one of the shyer students among the Day class. "I, I want to know more about her..."

The Day class students were now starting to nod and some even acknowledged that they weren't scared of Emi and would never be. Misaki sighed, succumbing to their desires. "Alright. Here's my story. Rather, our story. It was nine years ago I first saw a vampire. It was during the month of June that I finally saw _them_."

"Them?" Anju frowned.

"Anju, what I'm about to say might just shock you." Misaki said as she continued. "When I said 'them', I didn't mean vampires."

"What I meant, was that I finally saw the Vampire Knights..."

* * *

_**Ten years ago, Hamburg; Germany**_

"Mom, when are we going to go back to the hotel?" Misaki complained. "My feet hurt."

"Now look Misaki, you are the next heir to the Shiba family." Her mother said. "You know what is expected of you."

Misaki sighed. "I know. I'm supposed to grow into a skilled vampire hunter. But is it really necessary for me to follow you out this far? I mean, uncle teaches me loads of things about hunting vampires and all back home."

"Yes, but you'll also need the experience in the world to use that knowledge." Her mother replied. "It is only best you see how we work."

"And if a vampire attacks us?" Misaki groaned. She knew from her uncle's lectures that vampires were just like any animalistic predator. They'd go for the weaker ones before anything.

"Just relax. There are over five hunters here. A regular vampire wouldn't bother just coming here and taking on a fight he can't win, unless he's crazy..." Despite her mother's reassurance, Misaki still couldn't fight the gnawing feeling that she would be in constant danger no matter what.

"Hey hey," One of the hunters sounded. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Misaki turned her head and saw a strange sight. Five incredibly beautiful people were seated at a table outside a nearby cafe, two girls and two guys. Her mother suddenly tightened her grip on her. She glanced up and shot a questioning look. "Mom? What's wrong?"

* * *

"Hmmm, I dunno..." Emi frowned as she looked over the cafe's menu. "If I went for the Blackforest cake, I'll get the wonderful sensation of blueberry and chocolate and not to mention the cherry, but then again the Cheesecake does have a good feel to the mouth. The Baumkuchen also looks good, but so does the Strawberry Chiffon..."

"Good lord, is she still trying to decide?" Ganju groaned. "We've been here for like fifteen minutes..."

"Well, Emi is quite picky when it comes to sweets." Gabriella chuckled as she popped another medicinal pill into her mouth and washed it down with tea. "Okay, next one's only due in four hours."

"Oh, darn it all! Fine! Waiter!" Emi raised her hand, drawing the waiter's attention.

"Yes madam? How may I help you?" The waiter said as he took out a small notepad, ready for her order.

"Give me one slice of every cake you have!" Emi said with a huge grin. Instantly, Gabriella did a double take, resulting in her tea going down the wrong way and a huge volley of sputters and coughs. Ganju remained shocked for a split instant before immediately rushing to his lover's side and patting her back. The waiter merely resorted to dropping his notebook.

"Emi," Shinji replied. "If you went and spammed all our cash on cake, we'd get ourselves an earful from Grandmaster Kiryuu. Just settle for one, 'kay?"

"But I can't decide!" Emi scowled. "They are all so _good_!"

"Here, why don't you try the Bienenstich? You've never tried a cake with honey and cream mixed together before right? Since this is your first time trying, I suppose it is special enough, right?"

Emi frowned as she studied the menu again. True enough, the Bienenstich caught her eye and she contemplated. Ganju and Gabriella pleaded silently in their minds that she would pick that. Emi finally frowned and closed the menu. "Well, I suppose you are right. Okay! One Bienenstich please! And could you also add a cherry?"

"Very good madam." The waiter said, jotting down her order and proceeding to submit it.

_Whew. That was close..._ Ganju and Gabriella simultaneously thought. The last time Emi had decided to make a super order of cakes they were forced to babysit her as she - very, very slowly - savored each one. It was among the longest and most excruciatingly boring hours of their lives and they would rather not have another moment of it.

Akira glanced at Shinji, who merely shrugged back. However, his cousin now turned and blinked at the current sight. "Akira, seems we have unexpected company."

Akira turned to see five people eyeing them with suspicion. Among one of the was a woman who, at this time, was preoccupied with protecting a young girl. They were skilled in doing so, but Akira could already make out the small figures of weapons hidden in their cloaks.

"From the Hunter's Association it seems." He noted as Emi's cake arrived. She glanced at it with sparkling eyes and set forth to eat her pastry, chewing at it more and more with every spoonful. "It seems our business here is more serious than we thought..."

"Well, four attacks have occurred in the past two days." Ganju noted. "I doubt even the Association could turn a blind eye. But I suppose we could use extra eyes. Until Gabriella is able to use her abilities much more potently, we'll be stuck with normal patrols."

"Sorry..." Gabriella said. "I could get bats to help out, but I'm still learning how to control them more effectively in the daytime. The sun really saps my strength..."

"Oh my, it seems the hunters wish to have a word..." Shinji said as one of them, the leader it seemed, came forward.

"My name is Hide Amenosaka." He said. "May I ask as to what you lot are doing here?"

"Good day to you Mr. Hide." Akira nodded as he got up. "I am Akira Kuran, a new Vampire Knight initiate. These are my friends, Shinji Shiki, Gabriella Kurenai, Ganju Kain and Emi Aidou..." At that moment he paused. The remaining vampires turned to see Emi now attempting to nibble at the small cherry that came with the cake. It was quite a ridiculous sight that was embarrassing for a noble vampire in so many ways.

"Unbelievable..." Ganju moaned. He now really wished that he had made some excuse so that he and Gabriella could at least have stayed back at the hotel with all the time in the world to themselves.

Akira cleared his throat. "Well, anyways, we are here to track down some rather wild members of our kind. I assume you are here for the same reason?"

Hide turned to him. Whether the hunter was impressed with Akira's deduction or annoyed by it, it didn't show on his face. "I should warn you, we are not to blame if any of you get hurt whilst we are carrying out our duty." At this, Akira instantly knew that Hide didn't have a good opinion on the fact they were after the same objective.

"We shall keep that in mind." Akira nodded. "We will do our very best to not get in the way of the Association. After all, we are more than thankful for the support from you all in rooting our these hooligans. However, I too have a warning..."

"I would suggest leaving that girl in a safe place." Akira said, directing his attention to Misaki, who suddenly retreated slightly behind her mother. "Even with this many hunters, it is unwise to bring a child along. Vampires are known to be tricky, especially the ones we currently pursue. I doubt she will be safe even with this many of you present."

"Are you trying to mock us, vampire?" One of Hide's men snarled, brandishing a mace. Akira felt Ganju rise from his seat, but instantly Akira waved him down.

"Calm down Ganju." He said before redirecting his gaze to the hunters. "Forgive me, such was not my intent. However, please take heed to what I have said. A hunting ground is no place for a child."

Emi had finally finished her cake, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Despite the fact that most of her attention was on the delicious pastry, she had somehow followed the entire course of the conversation between Akira and Hide. This was evident when she began to speak. "Lord Akira is correct. You shouldn't bring the child. It only makes them more exploitive."

"Emi, please don't refer to me like that. I've told you a million times by now." Akira said, turning slightly toward her.

"Hehe, sorry." She winked. "I tend to forget that you prefer no honorifics."

"At any rate, we will be going now." Akira said. "We should return to our duties. Come, let us go." At this, his companions rose from their chairs, but not before leaving the cash they owed the cafe for their services. Misaki watched the vampires leave. Her eyes caught Emi, who looked back at her and gave a wink.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

"Mom, can't we go home now?" Misaki pleaded. Her eyes were getting heavy and her feet ached. "I think I've learned enough for one day..."

"Hide, she's right." Her mother said. "It's about time I took her back."

"Alright." He said. "But you are not going back alone. Morisaki, please accompany them back."

"Yes sir." The hunter replied, falling in line with Misaki and her mother.

That was when they struck.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, four shapes jumped down, encircling the hunters. Misaki felt her mother pull her in between herself and Morisaki and got into a fighting stance. Behind, the remaining hunters pulled out their weapons.

"Well well," One of the vampires said, his voice sounding heavily distorted. "Look guys, quite a few tasty morsels eh?"

Another one advanced on the group, licking his lips. "I smell a kid. Can I have a bite? Can I?" At this, Misaki, tugged her mother's leg.

"Mom?" She asked slowly as they advanced.

"C'mon boys..." The first one said. "TIME TO FEAST!" At this, they pounced. Misaki watched her mother block her opponent's attack and throw him into another one. But if anything, the vampires were intelligent. They weren't fighting with each other over the hunters spread out in front of them nor were they going berserk. Instead, they were somehow coordinating their attacks.

The hunters fought back bravely, but even they couldn't land a single blow on them. And with Misaki in the middle, everyone knew who the vampires were targeting.

Misaki watched as the vampire her mother fought swatted her sword away and sank his teeth into her arm, incapacitating her with pain. Misaki turned and saw Morisaki himself go down, a fresh cut on his forehead. Although Hide and the others now successfully brought down one, the other two managed to keep them busy, leaving Misaki at the mercy of the two vampires.

"Now now little girl..." Said the one who defeated her mother. "I wonder, how delicious are you?"

Misaki's forehead broke out in cold sweat and her heartbeat quickened, which seemed to serve the appetite of the vampires around her. She suddenly felt a pair of rough hands grab her shoulders. Although she tried to pull away, his grip was strong. All she could do was stare helplessly as they advanced.

"Don't worry precious..." He said, grinning. "It'll be quick, though, no promises."

Something whistled through the air. At once, a sickening '_THWACK!'_ sounded followed by a cry of pain. Misaki turned to see that the vampire who seized her had an icy spike impaled through his chest. His agonizing cries distracted the other vampires and hunters, who turned to see the source of the commotion.

"What the hell?" Came Misaki's other assailant. Before he could make a move, a thin slender blade was run through his chest. He stared down at it just moments before it was withdrawn, reducing his body to dust. Misaki now saw Emi standing right where the vampire once was, a cold look in her eyes.

"Come." She said, grabbing Misaki and speeding off, creating a huge wall of ice to separate the current battle and the two of them. "Mr. Hide! Please take care of those two! I'll ensure her safety!" Emi then dashed off with Misaki in her arms.

"Wait!" Misaki cried out. "Mom's back there! We have to help!"

"I can't!" Emi replied. "Back then, your presence would have hindered more than helped! Those hunters couldn't concentrate with you around and you can't do a thing. Saving you is the more wise option!"

As they ran, something hurtled down from above. Emi saw it too late before the box crashed into her, sending the two of them sprawling.

As Misaki struggled to get to her feet, she felt another pair of hands grab hold of her and lifted her up. She looked around, realizing they were in the mercy of two more vampires.

_Shit!_ Emi cursed. _How could I have missed that there'd be more?_ Her weapon lay a few feet away and the vampire pinning her was strong, even for a former human.

"Not bad." He smiled. "A human girl and a vampire noble! I say our haul today was good!"

"Who are you working for?" Emi said as she struggled to free herself. "This many of you working together is unheard of unless you are taking someone's orders!"

Her assailant stared at her. "You really think you are in the position to say something like that huh? Little miss Sheppard?"

"Sheppard?" Emi frowned at his use of the term.

"Yeah. You vampires, protecting humans like a Sheppard protects his sheep from wolves. Whatever happened to that old pride you all used to have? Lording over humans as if they were livestock. How far you all have fallen." He snarled, fresh drool dripping from his mouth.

"What you speak of," Emi growled, her eyes turning blood red. "Is pure insanity."

The vampire snickered. "Well, if you are so adamant about us drinking that little girl's blood, then maybe we'll start with you?" Before Emi could retort, he leaned in and clamped his teeth around her shoulder.

Emi's scream of pain rang out in the narrow alleyway. Misaki could now see the agony reflected off the vampire's face as her blood gushed out of her shoulder. Her assailant lapped at it, his scarlet eyes flushed with glee. After a couple of minutes, he let go. Emi's head sank to the floor as she gasped in pain. Her blood now pooled around her head, staining her hair and dress.

"Not bad..." The offending vampire said as he licked his lips. "This is the first time I've drank a noble's blood... I must say, it has quite the refined taste...". Misaki quivered in the other vampire's arms as Emi's assailant leaned in again.

"C'mon, give me another taste of it all..." He said before biting her again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" Emi screamed once more. The vampire then reached for her head, forcing it down onto the floor. Emi squirmed, attempting to free herself, but even Misaki could see it was a fruitless endeavor.

"Stop!" Misaki begged. "Please stop! Don't kill her!"

At this, Emi's attacker looked up, releasing his jaws from her shoulder. The noble vampire slumped to the floor, drained of all her strength.

"What's this?" He said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "A hunter girl defending her prey? The hell's this world coming to huh?"

"Maybe she's a vampire..." Misaki said, holding back her tears. "Maybe I'm not supposed to be her friend, but..." Misaki breathed, wishing for all the strength to let out the words.

"She just saved my life!" She yelled, her tears now flowing freely. "So why wouldn't I want to protect her in return?" The two vampire assailants stared at her, incredulous at her courage and determination.

"Looks like some human needs education on how dangerous we vampires are." He smiled with glee, turning his scarlet eyes towards her. Misaki felt a lump in her throat as he stepped forward.

However, he managed only that one step before an icicle speared through his brain. At once, like a rag doll, he fell forward before disintegrating into dust. Misaki now saw the source of the icy weapon, none other than Emi herself. In getting up, her attacker had left her free to move, however limited it was, which gave her the opening she needed.

"You little bitch!" Came his partner, who now let go of Misaki and moved towards the weakened vampire. Grabbing Emi's collar, he hoisted her up to his mouth. "I'm gonna bleed you out so much you'll be nothing but a deflated cushion!"

Misaki saw her chance, grabbing the frozen spear Emi had thrown and plunged it into the vampire's back. He howled in pain as Emi kicked his legs out from under him. She formed another ice spear in her right arm and then drove it through his heart. Her blood dripped onto his face just before he disintegrated.

Emi stood up, panting as she dropped her icy weapon. Suddenly, she went limp, leaning herself against a wall and sliding down, her breath coming out in huffs. Misaki instantly went over, though she was at a loss on what to do. She merely stared at the blood stained on Emi's clothes.

"Ms. Vampire, will you be okay?" She asked, tears still spilling out of her eyes.

"You can just call me Emi." Emi replied. "And yeah, I'll be okay."

"Really?" Misaki said with unbelief. The vampire had already lost a lot of blood. Even with her fast regeneration abilities, she was still in mortal danger.

"Heh, maybe not as okay as I thought..." Emi said, her vision suddenly getting blurry. "But you are alright at least. Right?"

Misaki crept closer to the vampire till she could smell the stench of fresh blood. "Why? Why did you save me?"

Emi looked up at the young girl and patted her head. "What else was I supposed to do? I saw you all needed help, so I helped. Do I really need a reason to save someone when I obviously could?"

Misaki stared at the vampire with wonder. Emi just smiled weakly before speaking again. "Besides, I'm training to be a Vampire Knight. If anything happened and I couldn't prevent it when I could, I'd just be a disgrace to my friends and family. And I could never forgive myself either..."

Misaki felt the tears come again. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be a huntress, yet, I couldn't do a thing! And now, I still can't do anything!" She wailed, despising herself and her own weakness. Emi gave her a reassuring rub on the head.

"There there, don't cry. It's alright." The vampire assured. Misaki just kept crying, burying herself into Emi's dress. "I once thought I was weak too. But my grandfather said people aren't born strong. _They were born to become strong_." At these words, Misaki stared up into her eyes.

"So become strong." Emi said. "I'm sure you will become a great huntress in future. And when that happens, I hope to be able to see it."

Misaki wiped the tears from her eyes and now faced Emi with a smile. "Yeah. It's a promise!"

Emi smiled, lifting her pinky. "It's a promise then, umm?"

"Misaki." She replied wrapping her own pinky around Emi's. "Misaki Shiba. A pleasure to meet you Emi."

Emi nodded. "Emi Aidou. A pleasure to meet you. So, Misaki eh? That's... a very... nice... name..." At this Emi, slumped, her eyes closing and her head lolling to the side.

_No..._ Misaki felt dread grip her heart. _No, no, NO!_

"Get up!" Misaki shook the vampire, but her eyes stayed closed. "Get up! Please!" Still no response. "You can't die! We just... we just became friends right?" Silence.

"HELP!" Misaki cried out. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" But her call went unanswered. Misaki stared down at the vampire again. _What should I do? What should I do?_

Suddenly, another shape dropped down. With a frightened squeak, Misaki held onto Emi's unconscious form, as if trying to protect the vampire with her own body.

"Relax. We're here to help." Misaki looked up, recognizing him as the vampire boy from the cafe whom Hide spoke with. She watched as three other shapes descended from the roofs above them.

"Emi!" Gabriella yelled, rushing over. Ganju went forward and took Misaki by the hand, leading her away from the unconscious vampire.

"It's alright." Ganju said. "Without you, we never would have known where she was. You've done all you can and for that, we are grateful. Leave it to us now."

"But, how can we help her?" Misaki asked, the tears once again gathering at her eyes. Ganju now turned to face Akira.

"What now Akira?" The tall vampire asked.

"Simple." Akira said, lifting up his hand. "My blood will be more than sufficient to heal her. She won't recover instantly, but at least her life won't be in danger." With his thumb, he made a small incision on his wrist, and a fresh trickle of blood oozed out.

"Emi..." Misaki sniffed. "Emi will be okay?"

"Yes." Akira nodded. "Alright, someone get her mouth open for me."

Suddenly, Shinji reached out, grabbing Akira's outstretched arm and placed his mouth to it. Akira watched as his cousin lapped up the blood flowing from his wrist. Walking over to Emi, he lifted her head to his and met her lips with his own, kissing her while giving her Akira's blood at the same time.

Emi stirred, her eyes opening to behold the vampire who now professed his love to her. "It takes this much for you to tell me you loved me... So melodramatic you..."

"Shush." Shinji said. "You're still weakened. Akira's blood will help, but you still need lots of rest."

"Akira, eh?" She said as Shinji lifted her up bridal style. She curled her head towards his chest, feeling his chin nuzzle the top of her skull. "Thank you, milord..." At this, she nodded off again, Shinji cradling her protectively in his arms.

Akira bowed. "I'm the one who owes you thanks for your bravery. Such selflessness prevented a terrible fate from befalling this town once more." After this, he turned to Ganju. "Take the child back to the hunters. Let them know of the situation. And Shinji, tell my uncle of Emi's bravery."

"Wait!" Misaki pleaded, causing Ganju to stop in his tracks. "May I, may I please know her phone number at least?"

"Oh?" Akira blinked. "Whatever for?"

"Well..." Misaki stared at her feet, wondering how to phrase it. "She's my friend. Don't friends keep each other's numbers?"

Akira, Shinji, Ganju and Gabriella stared, incredulous at what the girl had requested. For a moment, the wondered what exactly had just happened, the stillness of the night broken only by their sharp breaths.

Akira at last spoke. "Haha, you are absolutely right. Ganju, please fill her in as you return her home. I'm sure you can do that much right?"

* * *

"Wow..." Anju stared as Misaki finished her story. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah. I never knew how brave senior Emi was!" Hibiki said. "Alright, I'm so going to sign up with her weekend study club! I never did as I was afraid before, but now that I know her better, there's no reason to be!"

_'Yeah! Let's do it!', 'Awesome!'_ Anju took heed to all the responses to Misaki's story. True, it was quite terrifying at first, but the fact that it culminated in a beautiful and lasting friendship made her realize that peace was something possible after all. It also proved correct what she once thought of Akira and his friends.

Still, something puzzled her. "Milord? Why'd Emi refer to Akira that way?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Misaki smiled mischievously.

Something scraped roughly on the floor. Everyone turned to see Ichigo stand up and put his tray away. As he walked out of the cafeteria, he turned to Misaki. "Don't ever praise those scum in front of me. Ever..."

The Day class students surrounding them suddenly backed away as he walked off, surprised by Ichigo's hostility. Anju gulped, hoping that Misaki wasn't offended by his remark. To her utter surprise however, Misaki merely straightened her tie and stood up, preparing to return her tray.

Just as she did however, she turned to Ichigo's direction. "So Mr. Kitsuke, tell me, how long do you reckon you have left?"

Ichigo stopped and turned toward her, surprise coating his eyes. _How does she..._

Misaki merely stared back with cold, calculating eyes as she returned her tray.

* * *

As evening approached, the vampires got ready for class and the initial rush of their adoring fans. Emi took off her night gown as she prepared to get ready for class. She stared into the mirror, tracing her finger over her left shoulder.

"I'm coming in..." She recognized Shinji's voice. Not bothering to cover her naked body, she waited for him as he opened the door and strode over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, placing his hand on her waist. If it elated her that he was this close and touching her bare skin with his hand, she never showed it. Only Shinji would know how she truly felt and acted appropriately after that.

"Oh, thinking about some things." She replied, tossing her night gown into the basket. "Like the time I finally made a human friend, which also happens to be the time you said you loved me."

"I don't recall saying anything that night." Shinji retorted, keeping his hand on her waist.

Emi chuckled in response, her hand moving down to touch his. "Maybe not. But you were thinking it." Her other hand now moved upward to touch his maroon hair. "Well, go ahead, but I warn you, the others are going to start complaining about the state of the room and our laundry."

Shinji rubbed his nose into her right shoulder (Emi never let anyone close to her left). As he started, he asked one more question. "What'll you think Ms. Shiba will think if she could see this?"

"She already knows." Emi said. "She's a huntress after all. She knows everything about vampires from how they hunt, to what they can be capable off. And how they say 'I love you'."

"I suppose you are right."

At this, Shinji opened his mouth, revealing the fangs protruding from his upper lip. He breathed in hard, taking in the scent of the room, the furniture, the carpet underneath his feet...

...and the wondrous scent of the woman he held.

Slowly, he bit down. Emi didn't flinch at all. She merely closed her eyes, smiling as she enjoyed every second of that painful bliss.


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Author's Note:**

**So I know its been way too long since I updated this. Truth be told, it was because I didn't think people would be interested. But its still on my mind and I'll do it anyways.**

**Been doing additional research on Vampire Knight, so I hope the next few chapters go ok.**

* * *

The Day class prefects gathered in Chairman Cross's office. Within the next few days would come the most dreaded day of any prefect of Cross academy. The day was so feared that even the staunchest of all prefects would quiver upon the relentless task that soon awaited them. They day where the Day class students themselves appeared even more untamable than the wildest beasts…

Valentine's Day.

"I keep saying we should just ban the whole damn holiday." Ichigo grumbled. "It's bad enough I have to deal with idiots who just go 'kya kya kya' every single day."

"If we did that, there'd be a riot in the school." Leonardo said. "Besides, I don't know if it will be possible for us to ban an entire worldwide holiday."

Anju turned to face Chairman Cross again. "So, why is it that we need to be really careful?"

Chairman Cross looked up. "As you know, Valentine's Day is among the days when the Day and Night class spend more time with each other. Classes will be cancelled so as to allow the best amount of interaction and fostering of friendships between the Day class and the cute vampire students!" Chairman Cross stopped as soon as he felt Ichigo's menacing aura.

"'Don't think people could ever be friends with those monsters!' Is what he's thinking." Anju said.

"Right..." The Chairman smiled meekly. "Well, back to the matter at hand. Although the Day and Night class have good relations with each other, there is still the slight probability of something going wrong. Akira from the Night class has already assured me that he will do his utmost to ensure they behave themselves, but I still want you all to be present to show that we won't tolerate nonsense. Do enjoy your Valentine party though. I wouldn't want you all to miss out on this event."

"Understood sir." Leonardo said. "We'll keep our eyes out as best we can."

"Not sure I'll be enjoying the party when I don't have a date." Isabelle frowned.

"Isabelle, you should learn to be more sociable..." Yura whispered beside her. "You'll get a date then..."

Anju turned to Ichigo, who just stared with a deep frown. "Uh, well, I don't really have a date, but let's do our best, okay?" But Ichigo merely kept silent.

* * *

Ganju stirred in his bed, woken by the sound of keening squeals that appeared to be emanating from the Moon dorm gate.

"So it's that time of the year again eh?" He mumbled to himself, fingering for the cotton ear plugs he kept in his bedside drawer.

"Well, it isn't like we can stop our fans." Henry said from his own bed across the room. "Still, I do love how they go out of their way to please those whom they hold close to their hearts. And their chocolates are nice too."

Ganju merely placed the ear plugs on, allowing him to enjoy the last bit of day with a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Get back everyone! All Day class students are not allowed in the Moon dorms!" Anju said from her position on the top of the wall.

_'No fair prefect!' 'Why always you?'_ Were the sort of retorts Anju faced. She folded her arms, staying firmly in her place. "Rules are rules! Besides, you are disturbing the Night class with this gathering! Leave this place immediately!"

Movement to the right caught her eye. Anju turned to see another of her classmates, a bespectacled girl by the name of Charlotte attempt to mount the wall. Unfortunately, she lost her grip and began plummeting down toward the ground.

_Crap!_ Anju knew it was too late to reach for her from the position she was in. However, she suddenly saw Ichigo move in with blinding speed, rushing under the girl and catching her before she hit the ground.

Anju knew it was too late to reach for her from the position she was in. However, she suddenly saw Ichigo move in with blinding speed, rushing under the girl and catching her before she hit the ground.

_Yes! Great job Ichigo! Full points!_ She shot a thumbs-up in his direction. Ichigo stared for a second before turning to Charlotte. "Try a stunt like that again, and I'll make sure you end up in detention."

Charlotte gulped at his steely gaze. "Y-yes..."

The minute he put her down, Ichigo straightened, throwing glares at everyone he could see. "If the lot of you don't clear out, I'll make sure your names are scrapped off the party list."

Groans and moans sounded through the crowd, but nobody wanted to risk missing the party. One by one, the mob dispersed, leaving only Anju, Ichigo and Misaki.

"Once more, you begin this holiday as the enemy of all mankind." Anju noted. "No one is going to even try to give you chocolates now..."

Ichigo merely scoffed before walking away. Misaki now came in close to Anju. "Is he always like that on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah." Anju shrugged. "Though why, I'm not sure, but mostly it's because he finds the adoring screams annoying. And I'm actually inclined to agree sometimes."

"Well, as long as everything works out right?" Misaki smiled. "Sooo, got a date?"

"Nope." Anju said. "I'm still going for the party though. We have to make sure the Night class behaves. After all, we can't have them stirring up trouble, but I doubt anything is going to go wrong!"

* * *

Ichigo stalked the halls of the academy, not even bothering to acknowledge the panicked stares that went his way. Something had been off lately, and he knew. The agitated sensation crawling up his arm was proof of that.

_Dammit all..._ He cursed whilst holding his right arm. It shook violently and out of control. _Just stop already..._

Gasps sounded all around him. Ichigo turned to see a very rare sight. Akira Kuran of the Night class had now come to the academy before Night class students were meant to take over. _Now what does he want here?_

"Senior Akira!" Came a girl's voice. "Why is he here?"

"Who cares?" Came another. "It's a rare occasion that he'd be here at this time!"

_'Senior Akira, please let me dance with you on Valentine's day!' 'Senior Akira, we look forward to meeting the rest of the Night class!' 'Senior Akira-!'_

_Oh shut the hell up..._ Ichigo growled internally. He decided to turn around and walk the other way when all of a sudden...

"Ichigo, may I have a word?" Ichigo turned to see Akira Kuran had stopped, his attention focused completely on him. Many of the girls gaped as Akira had chosen instead to speak with Ichigo of all persons.

"What do you want vampire?" Ichigo frowned.

Akira kept his gaze level. "You seem a little more agitated right now. Are you alright?"

"Shut up." Ichigo snarled. "I don't want you acting like you actually care. Stay out of my business." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Unfortunately Ichigo, what you are going through is my business." Akira said. Ichigo stared back to find Akira's eyes were unusually colder than before. "Do you really think you can avoid it? It is inevitable." Ichigo remained on the spot, frowning at the last statement.

Akira now walked up to him till he was just within Ichigo's reach. "Bear this in mind, I have sworn to protect the Day class students. If anything should happen to them, I will not hesitate to act. Good day Ichigo." With this, he walked away.

* * *

Finally the day had arrived. Cross academy was completely silent for the entire day due to the absence of classes. Save for a few students hanging up decorations in the main hall, the entire school was deserted of any students.

"Where should I put these?" Said Frederick Zito, an Italian first year student and another of Anju's classmates. In his hands were a large bouquet of flowers.

"Just leave them by the door." Yura said. "They are only meant for decoration."

"Got it!" Frederick hurried over with the flowers. Just then, Hibiki walked up to Anju.

"Hey Anju, don't you think you should be resting instead of helping? You have prefect duty right?" She said as she tied down some rose decorations onto a table.

"I know..." Anju said as she placed another chair down. "But this is important to the Chairman. It's also important to everyone else. So I'm fine with helping! Besides, it gives me something else to think about."

Hibiki now glanced downward to Anju's skirt. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Anju blinked as Hibiki's hand dove into her pocket and pulled out a very elaborately wrapped box.

"This..." Hibiki said, dangling it in front of her. Immediately, Anju went red, snatching the box from Hibiki and putting it back into her pocket.

"I-it's nothing!" Anju said, completely flustered.

"Ann," Hibiki said in monotone the nickname she always had for her. "It's chocolate right? For Valentine's Day."

Anju felt her heart skip a beat and her face flushed into a deeper shade of scarlet. Added to that, Misaki had also come over, curious at the commotion.

"Anju, are you okay?" She tilted her head to the side whilst putting her broom down. "You running a fever? Your face is completely red."

"She's just completely flustered that I found out she intends to give somebody chocolate for Valentine's Day." Hibiki stated matter-of-factly, which caused Anju to squeal.

"Hibiki!" She yelled. "Don't say things like that!"

"Well it's obviously not for the guy glaring at us from the door." Hibiki noted. Anju and Misaki now turned to see Ichigo standing at the door with a sullen expression on his face.

"So, who's it for?" Misaki asked. Anju stared down at the floor, unsure of what to say. She didn't know whether or not to admit the truth given the current circumstances. Mustering up some courage, she finally whispered.

"It-it's for Akira..." At this, she blushed.

"Omigosh!" Misaki's hands flew to her mouth, letting the broom clatter onto the floor. "You...have...a...crush on...Senior Akira?!" Unfortunately, this was said a fair bit too loud, which now caused everyone in the vicinity to turn their heads toward the three girls.

"Uh... Misaki..." Anju gulped as she noticed the glares from the other girls.

"Sorry Anju..." Misaki apologized sympathetically whilst moving away. "But I'm trained to hunt vampires, not people."

"Good luck." Hibiki said.

"Why me?" Anju said as at least fifteen girls now converged on her.

Ichigo watched the drama unfold as Anju was buried amongst the students who screamed and squealed, some asking how Anju and Akira were in a relationship (which they weren't of course...) and some asking if Anju would help them give him their own chocolates. All in all, it was a very hysterical moment.

Ichigo stared at Anju as she attempted to escape towards Yura. He watched her antics from the door, studying her closely. Why she would actually be friends with a vampire was something beyond his own imagination. He couldn't hope to comprehend the trust between Anju and Akira. Was it true that not all vampires were bad?

Ichigo pushed the thought out of his head as he walked over to where they were. Yura was doing her best to shield Anju from the other girls, but even he knew when backup was needed.

"Shut up!" He barked, getting the attention of the whole room. "In such cases, this would be classified as disruptive behavior. If you don't want to get kicked out of the party before it starts, you'd better pipe down." At this, all the girls froze and immediately returned to their work with panicked steps.

"Keeping up his reputation eh?" Misaki said as she grabbed Anju's arm.

Anju turned to look at Ichigo, realizing that he had effectively dispersed her 'attackers'. "Um..." She began, unsure of how to phrase it. "Thanks, I suppose..."

Ichigo just shrugged as she bowed in apology. He now saw the bare skin on the back of her neck. Suddenly, he shuddered, his body stiffening slightly.

"Ichigo?" Anju frowned as she looked up. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo turned to her, his eyes locking with hers. "Y-yeah. Sorry but, I don't feel good. I'll speak to the Chairman about this."

"What?" Anju blinked. "Are you sick? If you are, don't come for duty tonight okay? We should be able to manage somehow!

Yura gave a thumbs-up. "Yeah. Go and rest Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't bother to reply. He just walked out of the hall and away from Anju. The minute he was a good distance away, he fell to his knees, gripping his shirt with one hand while the other acted as a support on the wall. His breath came in gasps as he thought about Anju. What was that sensation he felt just now? He could only describe it as an obsessive longing coupled with a strange hunger.

"Umm, Ichigo?" He looked up to see Charlotte, the girl whom he had rescued the previous day.

"What?" He strained, surprised to find himself agitated.

Charlotte continued, a little uncertainty etching into her voice. "Well, I wanted to give you this chocolate later, but overheard that you might not make it. Would it be possible for me to..."

"Shut it..." Ichigo groaned. "Get away from me..."

Charlotte looked at him with shocked eyes. "I-Ichigo?"

"Back off!" He snapped, shocked to find that it sounded animalistic.

"I-I'm sorry!" Charlotte bowed before running off in the opposite direction.

Ichigo now leaned against the wall. He reached for the black box within his pocket. As he stared at it, he found himself breathing with more force and agitation.

"The more you resist, the worse it gets..." Came a voice. Ichigo turned to see Chairman Cross standing with his arms folded. "Why don't you just take them? You know that they'll help you cope with the ordeal. It'll lighten the burden on your body and mind."

"Shut up." Ichigo growled as he stood up. "You know why I can't..." Turning his back to the Chairman, he walked away into the school courtyard. He needed the silence to calm down, to set his mind into order once more.

Something rustled from behind him. He reached for his pistol, cocking it. "Quite early for a stroll isn't it, vampires?" He said as at least twenty of the Night class surrounded him.

"Why the hell does dorm leader Akira have so much interest with this guy?" Desmond, one of the vampires snarled. "I can't understand it!"

"Maybe Akira wants to have a little pet?" Joked Sean. At this, Ichigo pointed the pistol right at him and the vampire quivered.

"Shut the hell up and let me be." Ichigo frowned. "I have nothing to say to you."

"That's too bad." Came Victoria, a female noble. "We have tons of things to say to you, prefect." She drew out her hand, which underwent an instant spasm. Immediately, her fingers curved and sprouted long claws that could rip apart stone. "For starters, we are not very happy with how you treated Lord Akira the other day."

"Are you guys finally making a move?" Ichigo grinned. "I've been waiting for this far too long..."

"HOLD IT!" Came a voice. Ichigo turned to see Anju and Misaki jump down from the second story and rush over to him.

"Fighting is prohibited on school grounds!" Anju said as she put on her prefect armband and took out a small metallic staff. "Any violators will be reported immediately to Chairman Cross and receive a week in detention!" Misaki herself pulled out a small knife and crouched low. As of now, the commotion in the school yard had become quite the commotion, and any student in the vicinity, including those who were momentarily in the hall, rushed out to observe. They stayed their distance the minute they saw Victoria's claws.

"Hehe..." Sean chuckled. "Look at that. The hunters have come, but who are the hunted I wonder?" He gestured to the twenty vampires around. "I don't think you've noticed, but you are clearly outnumbered."

"This is your last warning..." Misaki said. "If you stand down now, we'll overlook this matter. This school was built so students worldwide could hope to benefit. At the same time, both humans and vampires would be able to foster bonds with each other. Do you intend to forget this?"

"No. Of course not." Victoria chuckled. "But we need to teach those who sully Lord Akira's name a very important lesson they ought to remember."

As she moved in, the ground shook, sending anyone caught unawares falling to their feet. Anju and Misaki fared no better than the vampires as they landed on their rears. Ichigo however remained on his feet. Only when the last vampire did go down did the tremors stop.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Ganju walking toward the small group. Following closely behind was Emi and Henry. All three of them wore stern looks on their faces and a black armband on their right arm. Emi raised her hand, and immediately the ground was covered in a sheet of slippery ice.

"What is the meaning of this?" Emi asked Victoria, who was struggling to stand up on the ice. "Why are you so eager to draw blood from one of the Day students?"

"Well Victoria?" Henry said, a serious look on his face. "Care to explain? Since you and Desmond are among the only nobles here, I believe you are the ones behind it all."

Victoria and Desmond eyed each other, unable to retort against the Night class prefects. Anju, Misaki and the other Day class students stared in awe as the Night class mob was pacified.

Emi now waved her hands again and the ice vanished. "It doesn't matter. You all are to return to your dorms. Understood?"

"Yes..." The offending vampires said before walking back toward the Moon dorm.

"You can relax now Ichigo." Ganju said, placing his hand on the pistol, pushing it down. "We'll take it from here."

Ichigo's response was to pull Ganju over his shoulder and toss him to the ground. Ganju blinked for a few seconds, realizing that he was just the victim of physical assault.

"Now that's rather unbecoming of you..." Henry said as he stared at his friend on the floor.

"Shut up..." Ganju groaned as he wiped the dust off his uniform. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be done with his dignity. "Just don't tell Gabriella. I'll never hear the end of it from her."

Emi cleared her throat as she turned to Ichigo, Anju and Misaki. "I apologize for our classmates' behavior. Rest assured, we will not allow this again. You have my word that the proper actions will be taken."

"I don't need your sympathy." Ichigo growled. Emi didn't reply. She merely bowed and returned to the Moon dorms with Henry and Ganju.

"I'm amazed she didn't do anything more." Anju blinked. Ichigo stared for a bit before walking away.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Anju called. Surely he deserved an earful for trying to pick a fight with vampires. He was just about as guilty as they were.

"Anju." Misaki said, stopping her. "Leave him be. It seems like he's got a lot on his mind right now."

* * *

"My oh my. Quite the commotion eh?" Chairman Cross commented as the drama unfolded and inevitably ended. "I must say though, your closest friends are quite adept at keeping them in line."

"I won't deny them the Valentine party." Akira said from behind the Chairman. "But I will not let this slide. They will be punished accordingly. But that can wait. Chairman, you know why I have come here."

Chairman Cross nodded. "Yes. I know."

"Yet you still do nothing?" Akira growled, his fingers curling into a fist. Chairman Cross merely stared down at the courtyard where Anju and Misaki were. The two girls now proceeded to disperse the current onlookers from the Day class before heading back to the hall to finish up the decorations.

"Chairman." Akira started. "I respect you, as does my mother and many members of the vampire council. But this situation is becoming more and more unstable by the day. Depending on how it develops, it may ruin whatever we have accomplished with the human students today. You know what happened to Ichigo six years ago!"

"Yes." The Chairman nodded. "I know his family was also attacked by a vampire."

"But not just any vampire!" Akira snapped.

"Yes. I realize this as well as you Akira." The Chairman said. "Or rather, I can only hope to realize it as well as you. You who is just like the one that struck down the Kitsuke family that tragic night. You, one whose bloodline is easily traced without any taint of human blood. The vampires among vampires, the rarest, the most powerful and the most feared."

"The Purebloods..." He finished as Anju and Misaki went back to the hall. "Their existence is the only secret that is still kept from the Day class students. They know only of vampire Nobles, but I suppose I won't ask why you are withdrawn about your status in the vampiric world. I believe you have your reasons."

"Chairman, do you at least know what happens when a Pureblood bites a human?" Akira said. Chairman Cross merely looked away, knowing full well that Akira and he had the same answer in mind.

* * *

The Valentine party had started promptly. No rowdiness nor shoving nor keening squeals. Then again, the Night class had yet to arrive. And once they did, all semblance of peace had vanished.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A bunch of girls squealed, causing Anju to cover her ears. "Senior Henry!" The blue-haired vampire smiled as they went forward, giving him gifts of flowers and chocolate. Other students fawned over the rest of the Night class, though they were wise to avoid others who were having their own private time. This was evidenced by the huge number of girls surrounding Ganju, giving him chocolates and gifts addressed not to him, but merely well wishes for him and Gabriella. Of course, this didn't stop the fawning adoration.

"Wow..." Emi glanced from the Night class crowd. "Everyone is so hyped. Hope my dress makes it out of this in one piece..." She fingered the beautiful blue dress that was decorated with glitter and bore beautiful white roses on the right strap. It was an expensive cut that she had saved money for and was her first time wearing it.

"Oh it will, provided she doesn't go all stir crazy for the free sweets and chocolate." Gabriella whispered to Akira, who merely chuckled.

"Oh well." Emi smiled. "Time to hit the candy bars! They're all mine!" At this, the vampire giddily sped in the direction of the sweets and chocolate cakes that served as the students' refreshments, leaving Shinji by himself.

"I had to say it didn't I?" Gabriella groaned as Ganju came back and held her arm. Anju and her classmates merely stared as Emi piled on every single piece of sweet or cake within her reach. It was all already starting to spill from her small plate.

"Yeah, that is why you have to watch it when she's around cakes..." Misaki chuckled.

"You don't say..." Frederick sighed as she plucked a cherry from the fruit tray. "Well, at least she makes life entertaining."

Laura, another girl seated next to them merely gazed at Emi's figure. "She eats so much and yet looks so slim. That's like, a woman's dream come true right?"

"Nah." Misaki shook her head. "She only eats that much at parties. No one wants her stuffing her face in a cafe. You'll be stuck for hours..."

"Ehehehe..." Anju chuckled as Emi finally finished, walking over to the table where Ganju and Gabriella now sat. She set the plate down, the two vampire lovers gaping at the mountain of sweetness piled on Emi's plate.

Anju looked around to see the Night class and Day class students socializing. She still had not forgotten the near miss they had with some of them earlier that day. But where hostile faces once were, smiles and conversations now took their place. Though sometimes...

"Hey babe." Sean smiled at a Day class girl. "Want me to tell you what's your blood type?"

"Um..." She replied, wary. "Well, I..."

Anju got up and walked toward him as fast as her dress would allow (It was a black single strap and lined with lace). From the corner of the room, Ichigo also started moving towards them. They stopped as soon as someone else came in. Anju recognized him as Mr. Eugene du Coteau, one of the only vampires among the faculty. With an unheard word, Sean walked away.

"Sir!" Anju greeted him when she came close. The old vampire turned, nodding.

"Ah, Ms. Cross, Mr. Kitsuke. I trust you are enjoying your night?"

"Yes sir. Though I must say, the Night class seem a lot more excited than usual." Anju chuckled. Ichigo remained passive, simply nodding his head toward the teacher.

"I'm sure they mean well, though can be a bit too playful for their own good sometimes." Mr. du Coteau nodded. This remark earned a scoff from Ichigo. As if to reinforce his statement, he gestured to something behind them.

Anju and Ichigo turned to see Henry juggling between ten girls to dance with, swapping partners every twelve seconds. Emi was in the most embarrassing situation ever though she could hardly have cared less. Balanced upon her fork was one of the sugar candy hearts made by some of the students. With quick darts of her tongue, she slowly licked at the candy, eyes brightening with every taste.

"What the hell..." Ichigo shook his head. Mr. du Coteau chuckled as Ganju and Gabriella, unable to stand it anymore, merely stood up and went to a table beside the window.

"Well, I hope you two get Valentine's one day too." Mr du Coteau said as he took his leave. "Even for vampires, life is too short to spend alone."

"Uh, thanks sir, I suppose..." Anju chuckled. Ichigo merely frowned.

The music finally slowed to a Waltz. At this, Ganju now led Gabriella to the dance floor. All eyes turned upon them as they danced, a graceful and beautiful piece of art. The girls looked at Ganju with longing eyes while the boys stared at Gabriella with gaping mouths. Even Anju appeared entranced by their performance. Ganju was so much taller than Gabriella, yet he moved with a synergic grace. Not once did he step on her feet nor trip her up. Gabriella in turn flowed with his movements, her dress (white with a long skirt) moving with a smooth yet dynamic energy. They suddenly stopped as Ganju moved in and gave a brief kiss on Gabirella's lips.

"Wow..." Misaki stared as Anju returned. "Incredible..."

"Yeah." Hibiki said, the same wonderment in her eyes.

Anju merely looked around for any signs of trouble. It seemed Emi had placed her sweet food consumption on hold as she now entered the dance floor with Shinji. Then finally, Anju spotted the person she had been looking for. Akira stood together with Linhua in a corner, sipping down a red colored fluid, the solution of water with Blood tablets.

"Go on." Misaki whispered. "You'll miss him like this."

Anju turned to her friend and nodded, nervously moving toward Akira. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she neared him. He hadn't appeared to notice her, still watching the entrancing dance of Ganju and Gabriella.

Oblivious to everything around her due to her nervousness, she collided with another pair of students who had decided to make their move to the dance floor.

"Oww..." She groaned. "I'm so sorry..." She bowed slightly at the pair before standing. Suddenly, she realized the chocolate she had for him was gone.

"Anju?" Akira said as he came close. "Is everything alright?"

"Uhh..." Anju blushed. She wanted to give him the chocolate but now it was gone. What was she to do?

"Hey, Kuran." Came Ichigo's voice. He tossed something over to him and Akira caught it expertly. Anju recognized it as the box that contained her chocolate. Akira looked upon the beautifully wrapped box and then back at Anju.

"Haha. Thank you Anju. Happy Valentine's day" Akira chuckled as he helped her to her feet.

Anju went red-faced and her heart beat unnaturally fast. All she could get out of her mouth was: "I made them. I-I hope you like them."

Akira merely bowed politely before returning to his table, which was also piled with myriad boxes from other students.

Anju now stalked over to Ichigo, giving him a small jab in the gut.

"What was that for?!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Why'd you give it to him?" Anju sputtered, her face still red. "Now the effect is completely gone!"

"You were gonna give up the minute you reached him!" Ichigo growled. "With the way your heart was beating, it was so obvious!"

Anju grumbled, facing away from him. Never before had she felt so lame. What kind of girl has to rely on a guy to help her give a Valentine's day gift?

Then, she realized something. "Hey, Ichigo, how could you hear a heartbeat?" She turned to face him, but he had gone.

"Ichigo?" Anju frowned. As she looked around for him, her foot hit something. Looking down, she saw a small black box. _Was this his?_ She picked it up, prying open the lid and saw something strange within.

_Vampire blood tablets? Why'd Ichigo have these?_

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, panting all the way. He had realized his mistake instantly the minute he said it. But that wasn't what scared him.

What scared him was the fact when Anju turned, he felt his stomach church and his throat catch fire. He had heard it all, the beating of her heart, the sound of her breath, the fluid flowing within her veins. He slowly found himself longing for her throat.

"Gurrgh..." He groaned, gripping his chest as he slumped to the floor, weakened. "Uwwwwaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

* * *

Akira watched it unfold, his eyes turning dark. Striding over to Chairman Cross, who was now in an animated conversation with the other teachers.

"Chairman, sir?" He asked, fighting to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Akira?" The Chairman turned, smiling. "Wonderful! We were just about to come talk to you!"

"Chairman," Akira started. "It's begun."

The teachers and the Chairman tensed. He looked at Mr. du Coteau, who nodded and left the table.

"So, the 'change'. It finally came..."

* * *

"Gosh Ichigo. Where'd you run off to?" Anju said as she climbed the stairs to the next floor. She looked down at the dress. Although it was very pretty, it really prevented her movements.

_Maybe I should get a tailor-made combat dress for parties..._ She thought as she climbed the stairs. Then, she heard breathing.

_Ichigo?_ She wondered, running up the stairs as fast as she could. Sure enough, she found him, huddled down in one of the adjacent hallways.

"Ichigo!" Anju pouted. "Why'd you run off like that? The party is still going on!"

"Get... away..." Ichigo panted. "Get away... from me..."

Anju sighed as she neared him. "Are you still going to be like that? Why don't you let me in Ichigo? Why don't you trust me? We've lived with each other for six years now and I still have next to no clue about why you're like this! Why you hate vampires, why you're so detached..."

"Anju..." Ichigo gasped. "Please... just... listen to me... for once..."

"C'mon." She grumbled, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. "We are going back. You still have a night to enjoy!"

Suddenly, he pulled her in. Anju lost her balance and fell, only to be caught by Ichigo, who had now stood up in the blink of an eye. His left hand reached for her head, pulling it to the side whilst his right hand clasped her exposed shoulder.

"What the-?" Anju gasped. "Ichigo, what are you-?"

_PSSSSSSHAARRRK!_

Anju stopped talking. Her eyes widened as a sharp stinging pain flared in her neck. Turning as much as she could, she now saw something that shocked her to the core.

Ichigo's head was now tilted toward her neck. His mouth was clamped down upon her bare skin and she could make out the red trickle of her blood. Along with that was something more disturbing. She could hear a strange sucking noise from Ichigo and she felt his tongue brush over her bare skin.

"Ichigo!" Anju squirmed as the pain got worse. "W-what are you doing? Stop!"

Ichigo held her for a while longer, his grip stronger than anything she knew. With her free left hand, she reached up and smacked him on the head. Only then did he let go.

Anju stepped away from him as she covered her neck with her right hand, feeling the two pinprick wounds and the blood trickling down. She watched as Ichigo now faced her, except he was different. Fangs protruded from his upper lip and his eyes were the color of blood.

"Anju..." He groaned, breathing heavily while blood-_her blood_\- dripped from his mouth. "I'm sorry..."

Anju blinked, disbelief crossing into her mind. _Ichigo, you're a vampire?!_

* * *

Akira sniffed the air, frowning as he did. He turned toward Ganju and Gabriella, both of whom had now stopped dancing and glanced at him with concern.

"Akira?" Chairman Cross asked. "What is it?"

"The scent of blood." Akira said. "It's in the air."


	5. Chapter 5: The Oath of a Knight

Anju's mind spun as she steadied herself on the staircase rails. She still couldn't believe it, but the sight before her was all the proof she would need.

Ichigo was a vampire, and he had just bitten her and sucked her blood.

"I-Ichigo..." She stuttered, unable to find the words. "H-how?"

"Anju..." He groaned, keeping his distance. "I... I'm sorry..."

She could now hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears as more blood spilled from the wound he had given her. How long had he been one? Was this the reason for his behavior towards her?

"Anju..." Came a voice. She turned to see Akira now approaching the scene. His eyes darted to the blood flowing down her neck and then to Ichigo.

"So..." He said, his eyes hard. "You have succumbed to your instincts at long last." He approached with a menacing aura. "And of all people to target, it just had to be Anju, right?"

Anju stared at him with shock, reminiscing the night so long ago and the words she had heard Akira say as he slaughtered the one who was about to kill her.

_You befoul the name of a vampire, mongrel..._

_Ichigo!_ Her thoughts ran wild. _He's going to kill him!_

"Wait! Akira, please don't!" Anju said, standing in between him and Ichigo, arms spread wide in an attempt to wall Akira off. "It-it wasn't Ichigo's..." Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Her legs felt like lead as she slowly sank to the floor, her arms the only things keeping her off the ground.

"Anju!" Akira gasped as he ran forward and grabbed her. As if she knew he would protect her, she finally gave way, her entire frame landing in Akira's arms.

"Please..." She muttered as weariness overcame her. "Don't kill him..."

"She was drained to the point where she is unable to even stand..." Akira said to Ichigo as he lifted her into his arms. "You must have fed off of her ravenously..."

Ichigo stared as suddenly, the tight agitation in his body died off. He now realized that was what he had been craving for. "Anju, her blood was that satisfying?"

"You must have had a desire for her." Akira frowned. "One so powerful it even made your body realize that without her blood, it would be impossible for you to go on..." Ichigo didn't reply. He was still overcome with shock.

"Akira." The two of them turned to see Chairman Cross behind. "Now that there's the scent of blood in the air, the Night class is starting to get a little restless. Even the Day class can tell something has gone amiss. Emi, Linhua and the rest of your friends are doing the best they can, but they are also starting to feel some of the effects. I think it'd be best if you returned and control the situation. I'll handle Anju, Mr. du Coteau will handle Ichigo."

At this, the old vampire emerged from behind, followed by closely by Misaki, Frederick, Laura and Hibiki, who all stared in shock at the situation before them.

"Ichigo..." Hibiki gasped, her hands flying to her face. Laura and Frederick merely remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Ms. Kotetsu, please step aside." Mr. du Coteau cautioned as he approached Ichigo. "Now Mr. Kitsuke, I think it'd be best to come with me for now..."

Ichigo nodded, surrendering to the old vampire as Akira left, but not before turning to the Day class students to speak. "I will not blame you for fearing us." He said. "But please understand, Ichigo is a victim. I'm sure you know very well as to what I mean Ms. Shiba." At this, everyone present turned to Misaki, the only one who had kept a serious expression on her face.

"I'll explain another day." Misaki said. "First, we need to treat Anju."

* * *

Since the Valentine party, things had become quite silent in the academy. For the past two days, the Night class had been confined to their Moon dorm upon Chairman Cross's orders. Anju believed that although it was the right decision, it must have also been the hardest. Her foster father truly trusted the vampires and wished for them to have good lives with the human students.

In turn, the Day class had been told of what had happened that Night. Shock and fear were the common emotions that ran high in the previous days. Once more, it was Chairman Cross who had been so forthcoming about the fact that a Day class student had become a vampire, though he ended with a statement telling them to continue to trust the Night class and to remain faithful to their opinions of the vampires.

Despite all this, the Day class students were still uneasy. It is rather hard to forget that someone they were so used to had changed and now endangered the students.

She touched the plaster on her neck. According to Misaki, she had been bitten viciously as the wound was still quite deep. Every now and then, she would feel the slight prick of pain and remember the other sounds and sensations that came with it.

Ichigo sucking at her blood, his tongue lapping up the spilled drops on her neck. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of fear for vampires.

As the class was dismissed, her thoughts turned to Ichigo. What had happened to him? Where was he now? Was he expelled? Or did something even worse than that happen?

"Hah…" Anju sighed. "What a day…"

"Tell me about it." Frederick nodded as he ate his squid-ink pasta. "Just earlier today, a bunch of students were gossiping about the Night class in a rather unbecoming way. It was quite the challenge to make them stop."

"Well, at least many of the students are still comfortable with them." Leonardo said.

At this, all eyes turned to Misaki, who now thought hard about what she is meant to do.

"Ms. Shiba." Leonardo spoke. "I understand that you are a vampire hunter. You know the vampires better than anyone. You are the only person-"

"No. I'm not." She said, cutting him off.

Anju blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Besides me, there is one more student who knows them just as well." Misaki said. "That person is none other than Ichigo. The Kitsuke family was also a family of vampire hunters." Anju's mouth fell open, shocked by this latest revelation as was everyone.

"Six years ago, they were attacked by vampires. Only Ichigo survived. I know because my mother was one of the hunters sent to investigate. Anju, you said Ichigo came to you six years ago right? He was also subsequently raised by Chairman Cross as his foster son."

"Right." Anju nodded. "That day, Chairman Cross brought him in. He was, well, he was a mess." Everyone at the table tensed, wondering how bad the 'mess' as Anju put it was.

"Now, now everyone." Misaki said, getting back the attention of everyone in the room. "Let's not get too carried away with our imaginations. There are much more burning issues to answer." Everyone now faced Misaki again. Confident that she had everyone's undivided attention, she resumed the small impromptu lecture. "The thing is, the vampire who bit Ichigo was no ordinary vampire."

"What?" Isabelle gasped. "What do you mean no ordinary vampire?"

Misaki now took up a pen and a piece of paper, drawing a triangle on the white slip, segmenting it into three different sections.

"Now, here are how vampires are classified." She continued, writing some letters in the four segments. She pointed to the largest segment that covered the middle toward the base. "There are the Normal vampires. Regular ones with not much special abilities besides great physical strength and speed. They're just like run-off-the-mill vampire folk." Then she pointed to the segment above, a smaller section that barely included the tip.

"These are the Nobles." She began. "They are very powerful vampire families who have dominated most industries and have great influence in the vampire councils. Additionally, Nobles are known to possess powerful abilities. Emi is one such Noble vampire. In fact, I assume most of the popular ones among them are of vampire nobility."

"What about the ones at the top?" Frederick asked. "Aren't the Noble vampires the greatest among their race?"

Misaki stared at him. "This is the secret Chairman Cross kept from everyone. Beyond Nobles is another class of vampire. And these are in a class entirely their own."

"The most rare and powerful of their race." She said, drawing all attention to the tip of her triangle. "The Purebloods."

* * *

"How is it going?" Akira asked.

"Mmmmph..." Gabriella groaned in response. She was currently lying on the sofa in the Moon dorm. "They are calming down somewhat. Ms. Shiba is currently in the cafeteria educating the rest of her friends on us it seems..."

"I'm sorry Akira..." Ganju said. "But Gabriella can't use too much focus on this during the day. Otherwise..."

"No. I understand." Akira nodded. "I'm the one who should be sorry. My selfishness is putting all of you under a great deal of stress."

"Actually, we are kind of being selfish ourselves." Henry said. "We also want to know of what the Day class thinks of us. We could actually say we are afraid of them. That sounds very pathetic doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't." Akira nodded. "I feel the same way. I'll take my leave for now."

Akira left the main lounge of the Moon dorm, stepping to an old grandfather clock in the corner. He pulled, not the door of the clock, but on the clock itself to open a secret stairway. In truth, not many of the other Night class students knew of this place. Akira descended the stony steps into a small corridor that was lit by the soft glow of candles. Approaching the door at the far end, he opened it to behold a huge room where many vampires sparred with each other with medieval weapons.

Emi herself practiced in the corner with her rapier, unleashing lightning fast strikes at an invisible opponent. As Akira walked to her, he felt the other vampires acknowledge his presence, bowing as he went past.

"Come to see him?" Emi asked, still in practice. "He's quieted down a bit somewhat, but I still don't think he's in the proper mood to talk to you. Mr. du Coteau has already tried to treat him with those tablets, but he's not receptive either."

"I don't think he would be." Akira replied. "His stubbornness runs in his blood. Still, I suppose I can wing it."

"You?" Emi grinned. "Wing it? Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Akira merely chuckled as he stepped to another door behind. This one was made of steel and strongly reinforced. Opening it, Akira made his way through another dimly lit corridor before arriving at a small cell.

"How are you Ichigo?" He asked the figure within, who merely looked up...

...and glared.

* * *

"Purebloods?" Frederick blinked in confusion. "Aren't the Nobles the most powerful?"

"No." Misaki continued. "Nobles hold the influence true, but Purebloods are much more influential, despite avoiding their involvement in vampire politics. They possess a far higher level of powers than any other vampire that exists. One of these is to effectively make any vampire lower than them in class submit to their will."

"Submit?" Hibiki frowned.

"Effectively, they can force Noble vampires and below to obey them, without question." Misaki elaborated. "Say if a Pureblood did that and ordered them to commit suicide. As much as they want to, they can't disobey." Everyone stared with a stunned silence.

"Wait, that means, they can effectively take control of vampires?" Isabelle said. "That is crazy shit..."

"Well, that is one of the bigger reasons Purebloods are feared. But that is for vampires. For humans, it's a completely different matter." Misaki said, which added a new level of confusion. She waved off their questions, focusing on her explanations. "Purebloods are the prime targets of vampire hunters everywhere. Not because killing one was a big deal or because they were dangerous. It was because no kind of vampire is hated greater than Purebloods. In fact, the hatred for Purebloods among hunters borders close to insane fervor."

"Why?" Yura asked. "Why would they hate Purebloods so much?"

"Because Purebloods caused hunters in the past to experience a pain unlike any other." Misaki explained. "When a human is bitten by a Pureblood..."

"They themselves _become_ vampires..." She finished. Shocked gasps ran throughout the table. Anju felt everything go silent in her head. Such a thing was possible?

"So," Isabelle frowned. "Ichigo was..."

"Bitten by a Pureblood. Yes." Misaki nodded. "Honestly, it's quite an amazing thing. Usually, the bite is so toxic to humans that most of them die within seconds. And those that don't have to endure an excruciating transformation into what we call Ex-human vampires. Vampires classified lower than Normal vampires." At this, she drew another smaller segment at the bottom of the triangle she now had.

"The transformation is something even vampires cannot fathom." Misaki continued. "To think he held it off for six years. It is quite incredible really."

"So..." Laura shook slightly. "This hate..."

"Imagine seeing your friends turned and then forced to kill them." Misaki said. "Long have these things been the cause for many atrocities. And some still continue on today..."

"So that's it..." Anju said. "That's why he dislikes them." She knew it was stronger than just 'dislike', but couldn't bear to say the word. "He knew this was going to happen, and yet, I..." Anju squinted her eyes shut as small droplets of tears fell from the corners.

"It's okay Ann." Hibiki came over and hugged her. "No one could've known..."

"Damn. I actually kinda feel sorry for that punk now..." Isabelle said. "I've never known why he felt that way."

"Guess that explains why Ichigo isn't fond of them at all." Leonardo said.

"Yes. But there is something else that concerns him." Misaki said. "Think, only Purebloods can turn humans. So why does he show brimming hostility to the Night class if all they can do is kill us? Also, why is it that the wilder students of the Night class have been able to stay their hands and follow the school rules?"

Everyone frowned at Misaki's new question. Anju thought as she tried to keep back her tears. Vampires that could turn humans and take control of vampires. Never before had she heard of this. She could probably understand why the Chairman meant it to be a secret, the uncomfortable atmosphere attested to that. But still, why would the vampires? They had nothing to gain by doing so.

Suddenly, it was obvious. She tilted her head to Misaki. "Misaki, among the Night class, is there a Pureblood vampire?" At this, everyone turned their shocked expressions to her.

Misaki stared at the table. "Yes. Among the Night class, one of them is a Pureblood. Care to guess?"

Anju could only think of one name. "Akira..."

"Correct." Misaki nodded. "The Kuran vampires have been the most well known Purebloods since ancient times. As of now, Akira's mother is the High Queen and matriarch of all vampires in the world and the current supporter of this academy. It is only thanks to Akira that the vampires have behaved to this extent, though he has been very secretive of his nature. Why he kept it a secret, I'm not very sure."

Murmurs went through the small crowd at the latest revelation. Anju wondered why Akira wouldn't bother telling her about this. She had known him for a long time, longer than any of the students here. He, a Pureblood, and vampire royalty of all things!

"Hey, how long has that bat been here?" Laura said, pointing to the window. Everyone's eyes followed her finger to the bat that hung from a tree branch just outside. The minute it was discovered, it flew off, screeching all the way.

"Gabriella..." Misaki frowned. "Figures you'd be interested in what's going on..."

* * *

"The hell are you doing here Kuran?" Ichigo gasped. "The current state I'm in is better without you around..."

Akira just brought a chair over and sat down in it. "Really Ichigo, I'm just here to talk. Can't we discuss things like civilized men?"

"I have nothing to discuss with you..." Ichigo replied vehemently.

"Not even with regards to the cure?" Akira frowned. At this, Ichigo's head snapped up.

"Cure? What do you mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"Decades ago, Emi's grandfather managed to perfect a serum that allows us to turn vampires into humans without the loss of a Pureblood's life." Akira explained. "It was a technique first crafted by my ancestors and has been used a multitude of times on victims of indiscriminate Pureblood attacks. All have done well since, and we can do the same for you."

"How is this even possible?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then again, as much as he'd hate to admit it, Akira wasn't the kind to lie about serious things.

"Whether you believe it possible or not is not my issue..." Akira said. "However, there is something I need to tell you regarding the serum."

"There are cases where it actually fails. The body of the recipient refuses to accept it and stays the same." He said, standing up. "Usually then, we must acquire a sample of the Pureblood who attacked them. After all, once a servant receives his master's blood, it becomes quite easy for him to accept his standing, doesn't it?"

"I'm no one's servant!" Ichigo snarled. "Especially not to a vampire. And there is no way I'm even drinking an ounce of your kind's blood!"

Akira turned to walk away. "Perhaps you will not. Your will is strong Ichigo, but even you cannot deny the truth. We tried to administer it before, but as you can see, you fell within the slim category of immunities. Until we can capture the Pureblood who attacked you, we doubt we can return you to what you once were."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to other matters. But before I go, I have a simple thing to ask of you..."

* * *

The message tone sounded over the P.A. system. Anju and her classmates looked up as an announcement from Chairman Cross blared across the school.

_Attention all students, please proceed to the courtyard when your classes are finished._

"What does the Chairman want us in the courtyard for?" Hibiki said as she drank her juice.

"Dunno..." Misaki said. "But if he wants all Day class students to go, it must be really important..."

As soon as the day ended, the Day class did as they were told, moving orderly to the courtyard. Upon arriving, the students truly wondered if they were in a courtyard.

A huge table covered in white cloth stood at the side of the courtyard, upon which were draped seven beautiful looking white cloaks decorated with red and gold trimmings. Mr. du Coteau and Chairman Cross both stood by the table watching the students file in.

"Sir, what's going on?" Anju asked as he came over.

"Not now Anju." Chairman Cross said. "Wait till after the ceremony okay?"

"Ceremony?" Anju frowned. What sort of ceremony was this?

"Anju, come here." Misaki said, pulling her back. "I must admit, I didn't expect this from them. Hehe..."

"What?" Anju looked at her quizzically as she was led back to the crowd. "Misaki, what's going on?"

"Wanna see something cool?" Misaki grinned. "This is something about the vampires we can truly trust."

Gasps sounded through the crowd. Anju turned to see Akira walking toward the courtyard. Following him were the other prefects from the Night class. Anju looked around at the rest of the Day class. Although they were overjoyed to see them once more, a slight twinge of uneasiness was present in their eyes.

"Lord Akira, we are ready." Mr. du Coteau said, bowing at the same time. That the old vampire would bow before him, Anju now saw how much of an influence Akira had.

Everyone watched as the seven vampires, Akira, Emi, Henry, Ganju, Gabriella, Shinji and Linhua went and lined themselves up before Chairman Cross and Mr. du Coteau. At this, Chairman Cross took up a small mike.

"Students of Cross academy." He said. "I'm sure you have all heard by now the secrets kept from you from the mouths of your own class representatives. Now, the Night class as well wishes to speak. Akira, if you will."

Akira received the mike from him, studying the crowd that had gathered. "As you know, I have withheld secrets from you. And unfortunately, it has led us to this state. Thus, it was decided by us all..." He said, turning to face his fellow vampires. "That we renew our code here."

"Code?" Anju frowned, looking at Misaki.

"It's quite awesome." Misaki beamed. "We get to see them recite the Knight's Code."

Anju looked as Mr. du Coteau took the cloaks and put them on each of the vampires. She stared in wonderment at how regal each of them looked. "Are they..."

"Yup. Like I said in my stories." Misaki nodded. "Vampire Knights. Vampires sworn to uphold the laws of the vampire monarchy and to ensure peace between their kind and ours."

At last all of them were cloaked. At once, they knelt on the ground, placing their hands over their chests. Mr. du Coteau now took his place before them. "You who bear the honor of the knights of our proud race. You have done this out of your own will and have embraced a difficult path. I ask know, do you wish to renew your decision?"

"Yes." The seven of them said simultaneously.

The old vampire nodded. "Very well. Then recite the code of the Vampire Knights."

"I am a Knight. Forever shall I be loyal to the monarchy and its laws." They recited, their voices one. "I shall protect the harmony of the day and night. I bear the honor, integrity and hope of all peoples. I will remain true, fearless and strong in my conviction and beliefs. I will stand as the vanguard of all things. I am the shield of protection, the sword of justice and the symbol of peace. This, I swear upon my blood and my life."

When they had finished, they stood up and left. Akira however went up to Anju. She watched as he knelt down before her. "Anju, I hope you are fine."

"Uh..." She started, but didn't know what to say. "I-I'm okay..."

At this, Akira turned to look at the bandage on her neck. He bowed his head, contemplating his choice of words. "Anju, are you afraid of me now?"

Anju stared. Akira was a Pureblood, it was true. He was a vampire far greater than any other and had more than enough power to do as he desired. But after everything she had seen from him today, there was only one answer for her.

"No. I'm not. Because now I know that when you saved me years ago, it's because you didn't want me to get hurt. And it's also because you wanted to."

Akira looked up to see Anju giving a reassuring smile. At this, he chuckled. "Is that so? I'm glad, truly."

Anju blinked, startled by his comment. "Glad? Huh? What do you mean?"

Akira stood up to his full height, reaching down and patting her on the head. "It's because, well, I can't imagine life without having human friends. And neither can the rest."

"Senior Akira..." Anju looked up as he walked away. It was so strange that the vampires themselves feared them even more. The thought felt so ridiculous that Anju had to suppress a chuckle.

"But now, it seems there is no need for that anymore. Thank you Anju." Akira smiled as he turned to walk away. "Thanks to you, I'm sure things can go back to normal." As he said so, he leaned in and gave her a hug.

Anju blushed slightly as the vampires turned and left. Suddenly, she felt an ominous force from behind her. Turning around, she saw dozens of Day class girls glaring at her, a dark aura emanating from every single one.

"Um... Huh?" Anju stammered, unclear of what was going on.

"Sorry Ann..." Hibiki said, smiling. "I think you're on your own this time round."

"Ehehe..." Misaki shrugged before Hibiki pulled her out of the cross fire. Just in time too as the second she did so, the girls descended on Anju like a pack of wolves.

_Cross! Explain yourself! Why you? I want Senior Akira to speak to me too! What's your secret? Tell us? How do we get to be more familiar with him?_

In the background, the rest of the Day class were getting animated on the regal appearance of the vampire prefects. Eventually, they all started to once more get hyped about whether the Night class would soon be returning. Chairman Cross smiled as he watched the students get over their previous fears. Perhaps it wouldn't be easy to completely erase fear, but at least they'd remember something more important. Now, there was only one loose end left.

He turned as the rest of the Night class came to take over the school. He eyed someone at the rear of the whole line, still clad in his Day class uniform. Walking over, he grabbed him by the arm and led him back to the Day class. Everyone now froze as Ichigo entered their midst.

"Everyone," Chairman Cross began. "It has been decided that Mr. Kitsuke here will still attend class with the Day class. However, he will do so under supervision by his classmate Misaki Shiba. She will ensure your safety from now on till a more permanent solution is found. That is all."

At this, everyone turned to Misaki, who walked up to Ichigo and jabbed him in the side of his throat with a small ring. At once, a small flash occurred, leaving a small cross shaped mark on his neck.

"That there is a seal." She explained to him. "So in case you start getting all agitated, we can just knock you out, like this!" Again, she pressed the ring to his neck. A small flash sounded and suddenly, Ichigo fell to the floor, his head smashing against the stony tiles.

"THE HELL?" He snarled. Although the seal appeared to restrict his movements, his mouth still worked fine.

"Just a demonstration." Misaki smiled. "So that everyone knows it works."

Ichigo merely growled as she released the seal, letting him stand up on his own two feet. By now, the rest of the Day class had decided to leave, fully confident in Misaki and the Chairman's safeguards. Ichigo turned to see Anju doing her best in running away from the Day class girls, whose eyes were filled with what he could only describe as the fires of jealousy. As he did so, his mind raced back to his conversation with Akira.

_"But before I go, I have a simple thing to ask of you..."_

_Ichigo looked up, not really sure if he had a choice to not listen._

_"Protect the Day class with all your might. Protect their smiles, and protect Anju as well. Surely you can do that right?"_

_"What makes you think I can?"_

_"Because, unlike some of us, you will never betray them, am I right?"_

"Bastard..." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he remembered the obvious truth.


	6. Chapter 6: 20 Years Ago

**A big thank you to anyone who has taken their time to read this. I understand this is a pretty old series to be doing a fanfic on and am glad for your support.**

**Also, if anyone has anything they'd like me to include, do give me a heads up and I'll try to wring something our of my mind.**

**This chapter will also introduce Ai Kuran. If anyone doesn't know, Ai Kuran is the official name for Kaname's and Yuuki's daughter and the only Pureblood carrying the Kuran bloodline. She has a bit of an intro in the manga's extra chapters. Since this is taking about the future, I figured it would be wrong to exclude her. And yes, she is my OC, Akira's mother.**

**I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"Seriously Cross, why do we have to come here?" Came the voice of the haggard looking man behind him.

"We were requested to come here." Kirihara Cross replied. "And the request was sent directly by the main house, moreover it was by Sir Klein."

"Klein?" Replied his companion. "He's the highest ranked butler in the Kuran estate. What is so important that he'd be the one to send the request?"

"We'll find out." Cross said as the car arrived at the front gates of the main Kuran estate. The gothic gates were blacker than night and were pointed till they resembled spikes. Though mundane in appearance, it all the more exhibited the unwelcoming visage. Although it was unmanned, the gate opened to allow the car to pass through. Cross drove up the gravel road, at the end which loomed a large mansion. Were there parapets and towers, it would have passed for a castle.

Cross didn't bother trying to find a parking lot. At a side of the road, a man dressed in complete black stood. Were it not for his blonde hair and pale complexion, he may have been able to completely blend into the night. Cross recognised him as Ao, one of the main butlers of the Kuran family.

"Master Cross, Master Ford, I bid you welcome." Ao greeted them with a bow as they got out of the car.

"Hello Mr. Ao." Cross replied. "I trust you will be taking us to her Majesty?"

"As you have said sir, I will." Ao replied. "As of now however, her Majesty is currently indisposed. I will gladly escort you to the guest room where you may wait for her."

"Very well then." Cross nodded.

"Seriously?" His companion, Ford, replied. "I'm not staying around for longer than I want to."

"First of all Mr. Ford." Cross said as Ao gestured for them to follow. "Things don't often go the way we want in life. And second of all, if you think the vampires bear us ill will, they won't. I won't agree to a meeting if I knew it was going to be a trap for us."

"Is that so?" Ford replied, completely unconvinced.

As the three of them walked toward their destination, a squeal sounded right round the corner, causing Ford to tilt his head in curiosity.

"No fair!" Came one voice. It sounded like a boy. "Why do you always get the tree?"

"It isn't my fault you can't reach it!" Came another voice, also appearing to be a boy.

"Hey Akira, it seems Henry and Ganju are at it again. What should we do?"

As the trio rounded the corner, they now passed by a large garden where seven young children now appeared to be playing. One boy was sat upon the branch of the tree while one with blue hair glared up at him. Two more boys were observing the sight a few feet away whilst a trio of girls sat upon a small bench. All of them were dressed in formal attire that appeared absolutely unsuitable for any form of outdoor playtime.

"Well…" Akira replied, looking thoughtful. "I suppose Ganju ought to let Henry have a go."

"If Henry can bother to even try." Ganju said crossly. "My dad says you only get what you work for"

"I do try!" Henry replied adamantly.

"Do not!" Ganju retorted.

"Boys!" Came the blonde haired girl. "Please! The queen is still in her meeting with our relatives!"

"Emi is right." Came an Asian looking one. "Mr. Klein might scold us again if we make too much noise."

"Ganju, just help Henry up ok?" The last girl spoke as she got off the bench, reaching for a small inhaler as she did.

"Kids?" Ford blinked. Despite his voice being a whisper, somehow all seven children had managed to hear him, as they suddenly turned their heads toward them.

"Hey Akira," A red-haired boy spoke. "Are those guys the Hunters that were meant to be coming over today?"

Akira nodded. "I'm sure they are Shinji."

"Hey, we're not their 'marks' are we?" The girl with the inhaler said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Gabriella, it isn't polite to say such things." Akira said in response.

"R-right. I'm sorry…" Gabriella apologised as she bowed low to the two Hunters.

"Ah, no, it's okay." Cross smiled back at her as he continued walking away. At this instant, Klein himself appeared.

"Lord Akira, young masters and madams," He said. "Your cakes are ready. May I escort you all back to the dining room?"

"Ah, of course Mr. Klein." Akira nodded.

"Mr. Klein." Cross greeted just as the boy finished. "Good to see you."

Klein now turned to see the two Hunters. "Ah, Masters Cross and Ford. It is good to see you as well. Rest assured, her Majesty regrets the delays, but as you can see, there are many affairs for the high Nobles to sort out with her."

"Take your time." Cross replied. "I'm in no rush."

"Very well then. If you'll excuse me, I must tend to my duties. Should you require anything, please let Ao know." Klein responded.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Cross said before following Ao down the hallway into the mansion. Ford followed, a stymied look on his face the whole while.

* * *

"Who in the world were those kids anyways?" Ford asked as soon as Ao left the waiting room.

"Akira is currently the crown prince of the vampire society." Cross explained.

"Seriously? That little boy?" Ford raised an eyebrow. "Then what about the others? Are they all Purebloods too?"

"Nope. They are all Nobles as far as I know." Cross answered. "Quite interesting that you'd be so curious about them. I heard from the higher ups that you weren't the type to talk so much on a job."

"Of course I'll be curious." Ford grumbled. "It's not every day I get to see vampire kids. Truth be told, I'd be enchanted by the first look if I didn't know they were vampires."

"They truly are beautiful children aren't they?" Cross nodded as he heard the laughter of the seven children from somewhere down the hall.

"For blood-suckers…" Ford whispered.

"That's quite a problematic thing to be saying Ford…" Cross gulped as he 'admonished' his partner. "Even if we are in a state of peace, the queen isn't going to be happy to hear you say such things."

"State of peace huh?" Ford remarked. "Says the three dead people in the past month."

Cross sighed internally, knowing that Ford probably wasn't changing his views anytime soon. True, there was peace, but here and now there would be some occurrence of violence performed by vampires. Thus, the Hunters Association existed to rein in problematic individuals in cooperation with the vampire monarchy. Still, it wasn't anytime soon that old hostilities would be forgotten.

"Well, I suppose it will be some time before they are done." Ford remarked. "Think we could have any form of refreshments? I'm thirsty as hell." As soon as he said so, Ao returned with two cups and a teapot accompanied by a small tray of biscuits.

"Please help yourselves sirs." Ao bowed before he left.

"Don't mind if I do." Cross gleefully said as he served himself. Ford grumbled internally at Cross's childish antics. For all his seniority and influence, the guy never seemed to act seriously in any situation. He could still remember the last case they had gone on, where they had managed to capture the offending vampire, thankfully before he had done any form of 'damage'. He didn't see how the man had captured him, but Cross acted absolutely carefree the entire way. Ford shook his head as the frustration from that day returned again.

"Seriously, you ought to be more cautious here." Ford sighed. "We're in a huge mansion filled with vampires that can come down on us any moment."

"If you are worried about me, fear not." Cross said with a mellow look as he bit a biscuit. "I'm quite well versed in sensing any hostility."

"I somehow find that hard to believe." Ford frowned. "Every single case I've seen you on never really strikes me as you being 'Hunter' material."

Then, Cross's head turned to the door. Ford almost missed the movement, catching it only when Cross's teacup 'plinked' back down on its saucer. It seemed the queen had decided to make some time and arrived as early as she was permitted. Ford immediately went and sat back down. It appeared to be time.

The door opened to reveal Klein and, behind him, a beautiful women with hair blacker than the night and skin fairer than the moon. Her eyes were a supernatural reddish brown, like rust stained with blood. However, despite her ethereal appearance, the woman appeared to radiate a slight warmth, like that of an angel. Ford even appeared entranced by her appearance, feeling the blood rush to his face but still keeping a stoic expression, evidence of his great training. Still, despite it all, the woman appeared to notice his underlying reaction, for she turned towards him and gave a slight smile.

"Your subordinate appears to be well trained Sir Cross." The woman replied with a slight bow.

"I thank you for the compliment your majesty." Cross replied as he bowed in greeting.

Ford now stared quizzically at the vampire queen as she sat down in the sofa opposite them. "Mr. Klein, please bring some more tea for our guests."

"Certainly your majesty." Klein nodded. "Should I also fetch for you the strawberry parfait we have left over?"

"That will not be necessary." She replied with the shake of her head. "I fear that today simply isn't the day for that."

"I understand." Klein nodded. "If you require anything more, do not hesitate to let me know." With a bow, he promptly left. As soon as the door closed, the queen exhaled slightly, as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"It is good to see you again Kirihara." She smiled.

"It is nice to see you as well queen Ai." Cross replied. "Is what I'd like to say. But for some reason, I feel you're not in the mood for such pleasant talk." At this, he leaned in. "What is wrong Ai? I can tell that something terrible is weighing on your mind."

"Wait, you can tell?" Ford blinked in surprise. He had been watching her closely ever since she walked in and he couldn't tell what she was thinking at all. As expected of one who would definitely be in thousands upon thousands of diplomatic negotiations. Her poker face was well maintained just as her ability to see another's thoughts.

Or perhaps that was one of her skills as a Pureblood. Ford instantly kept a handle on his own thoughts, fearful of her being able to see them.

"There more you try to squirm, the more I can discern Mr. Ford." Ai replied, snapping Ford out of his daze. A sensation of caution ran through his mind before he snapped out of it, a sense of danger immediately overriding the previous emotion.

"Stay out of my head woman!" He growled, going to full defensive mode.

"I can't get inside your mind." Ai replied in monotone. "But there's no need to if it plainly shows on your face."

"Ford, sit down." Cross said sternly. Ford looked at him and, seeing the serious look on his face, chose not to escalate the situation further.

"I apologise Ai." Cross replied. "I will take responsibility for his actions."

"There's no need for that." Ai waved her hand. "I'd just like us to get back to the issue at hand." At this very moment, Klein walked back in again with another teapot, with which he poured black tea into another cup that he served to Ai. As soon as he had finished, he left again, freeing his queen to speak.

"David is dead." Ai replied as if she had choked the words out. At this, Cross's eyes widened.

"Your husband?" He gasped. "How? When?"

"Four days ago." She replied. "His remains were found in his study at night. Nothing but ashes…"

"What?!" Cross snapped, almost leaping to his feet by reflex. It was only his intense training that kept him composed. "No way. Are you saying, it can't be… One of our own?" Ai didn't reply. However, her tightening of the fingers on her teacup handle could be visibly seen.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ford yelled. "A rogue Hunter? I've never heard of something so ludicrous! Why'd a Hunter kill a Pureblood for no reason?"

"Perhaps…" Ai nodded. "But people are capable of great goodness or great violence. Be they Vampire or Hunter. That is the gift and curse of free will."

A stunned silence hung over the room as the two Hunters now swallowed this new information. That a fellow Hunter would now be responsible for the murder of another Pureblood was inconceivable. However, with the evidence that was being laid bare, there was no other suspect.

"So you want us to investigate." Cross asked. "That is why we are here isn't it?"

"Correct." Ai nodded. "We already have to handle unlawful vampires. I have no one to spare for affairs regarding this, so I must entrust this to you." As she said this however, a slight crack was heard. Ford turned to see a section of one of the teapots starting to break. Despite her incredible poise and calm, it appeared deep down, she was feeling anguished at the death of her beloved. For those who are capable of escaping the grasp of time, he had to wonder how hard it would be for them to handle death, a concept that was so alien to their kind.

"Very well." Cross nodded. "And, I'm sorry for your loss…"

"You're still as kind as you were years ago." Ai smiled sadly. "If only all beings in this world were like you Kirihara."

"I could say the same for you Ai." Cross said as he got up. "If you'll excuse me…" With a bow, Cross mentioned for Ford to follow suit. Ford got up without a shred of protest and accompanied his superior back to the car. As they were walking along the same hallway again, the two now saw the boy named Akira standing on his own out in the garden, staring at the moonlight.

As they approached, he turned his head to face them with a warm smile. "Mr. Hunters, thank you for hearing my mother out."

"Ah, there's no need." Cross smiled. "It was just our duty to do so."

"Duty or not, I believe your presence has helped greatly." Akira answered. "The past few days, mother has become quite reserved. She rarely eats, she has trouble sleeping and she also bit herself once."

Cross listened intently, now only glimpsing the kind of suffering Ai herself went through. Since ancient times, Vampires had caused humans to go through great sorrow and despair, especially the Purebloods. Who would've thought that humans were capable of the same to vampires?

At this, Cross went over, kneeling down before the boy and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Akira, you have my word that whoever murdered your father will be punished accordingly."

Akira blinked, evidently trying to reign in his own sadness. "Mr. Cross…"

"As a Hunter, slaying vampires who threaten humans is my job." Cross responded. "But I too have a code by which I live, and on that code, I will not condone a senseless killing for no apparent reason. That is merely cowardly murder, and I will see to it that the ones responsible meet their just end."

Akira stared intently into Cross's eyes that betrayed nothing, a look of wonderment now crossing his features.

"I must be going Prince Akira." Cross said as he stood up once more. "It appears I have a long day ahead of me."

Akira watched as Cross and Ford left the mansion's premises, even going so far as to watch their car drive off into the night. All to hope for the glimpse of those eyes again. Eyes of determination and strength.

"Still up Akira?" Came a voice. The young vampire turned to see a man with silver hair that dropped to the base of his neck.

"Good evening uncle." Akira greeted. "I was just seeing the Hunters off."

"Well, they've already left." His uncle replied. "Come inside before you catch a cold."

Akira followed his uncle back into the mansion, keeping close to the older vampire as much as possible. "Hey uncle…" He spoke after a while.

"Hm?" The vampire responded with a questioning look.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you." Akira responded. This caused the vampire to stop in his tracks completely.

"Are you serious?" He replied, bending over and looking the young vampire in the eye. "It is a heavy responsibility to bear on your shoulders."

"I know." Akira nodded. "But I want to do my part as well. Mother works hard to maintain peace between us and the humans. You and the other knights work to protect humans from our kind. And Hunters like Mr. Cross work to do the same. But people still suffer, like mother now. I don't want to just sit around not doing anything whilst all this suffering takes place."

His uncle listened to every word, his only response being the slight nodding of his head. Once Akira finished, he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Such determination can only go so far. If you want to be a Knight, you've got to prove it."

"How?" Akira asked.

His uncle now stood up and walked away. "That's for you to figure out."

Akira stood in the hallway for a few more seconds before the sounds of his friends calling for him captured his attention.


	7. Chapter 7: Hunters of the Day and Night

Chapter 7:

Morning never seemed easy for Anju Cross. Despite how the other prefects were doing their best to take the load off each other, it was always a chore to at least respond to the alarm clock. Still, it was a Saturday, which meant the evil blaring of her clock would go unnoticed. Anju smiled as she relished the softness of her pillow, letting all her cares and worries now drift away back into the realm of dreams.

She took in a deep breath, her nose picking up the scent of the lilac shampoo she frequently used, a scent that now caused her to sink back into sleep.

Then, she picked up another scent, one of something charred and oily.

Anju's eyes snapped open as her brain finally registered what the smell was. She leapt out of bed, not bothering to change out of her pyjamas. She dashed to the kitchen, where she found the predictable source of the smell.

"Oh good morning my dear Anju!" Chairman Cross smiled as his hands worked over a frying pan. If there was anything Anju knew about her adoptive father, is that he must _never_ cook new dishes without supervision. The last time he tried, he had nearly burned their summer house down. Since then, Anju had taken it upon herself to at least know a few basic cooking techniques and then teach him. Even if he wasn't about to improve anytime soon, he at least wouldn't be starting an inferno.

"What was that supposed to be?" Anju frowned, staring at the catastrophe on the hob which expelled enough smoke to rival a train.

"It was supposed to be some Belgian waffles." Chairman Cross replied. "It seems I had burnt it." At this, he ended off with a loud chuckle. Anju merely shot him a deadpanned look, unamused at the whole affair.

"Why don't you wash up first." Anju replied in monotone as she walked away. "I'll go get myself sorted and then come make breakfast."

"Ah! But Anju-!" He never finished before she closed the door. Anju now walked toward the bathroom, hoping that at the very least, her adoptive father would do as he was told.

_To think he is an expert Vampire hunter_. She thought as she got herself undressed. _Guess weirdness runs in this whole house_.

As the chairman of the academy, her adoptive father was allowed to live in the school grounds so as to allow the maximum amount of supervision on the school. Conveniently, it also allowed him to be on hand in case students or staff required it. As his 'family', these privileges were, for her, an extension.

Unfortunately, so was the peculiarity of the house's residents. Anju barely had a warning as the door opened and Ichigo walked in.

"HEY!" Anju shrieked at him. "I AM IN HERE!"

"So?" Ichigo replied.

"So respect some privacy dimwit!" Anju screamed again as Ichigo removed his shirt.

"What's the point?" He said. "Your body has no sex appeal anyway."

"What?!" Anju snapped. "Take that back!"

Ichigo looked at her with devilish eyes. "Make me…"

And once more, the familiar squabbling continued. Anju had pretty much lost count of how many times this has happened. Sure, they lived in the same house, but Ichigo had never at any time respected the boundaries that should be commonplace in the world. Usually, the squabbling would end with Anju hurriedly putting on her choice of clothes for the day before finishing her business.

"Good grief…" Anju sighed as she put her pants on. "When will you learn?"

However, this time around, things were slightly different.

"Anju…" Ichigo spoke sternly.

"What?" Anju growled in response. "I'm busy."

"Don't you think you're a little too lax?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Anju stared back in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo looked into her eyes for a few seconds before he started to remove his shirt.

"Woah!" Anju cried out, averting her eyes immediately. "Hey, you're indecent enough! No need to add more on!"

"Look." Ichigo said, pointing to the spot on his neck where the cross-shaped seal was. It didn't seem like it, but Anju could swear it was pulsing slightly, the red-coloured mark seeming to be alive.

"Remember why I have this?" Ichigo asked. It was then that Anju realised that this was the very first week that she would have to see him not just as a person or a boy. He was also a vampire.

And one that could very well attack her at any given time.

"You do." Ichigo nodded, seeing the realization in her eyes. "Knowing that, don't you think you should be more careful around me? The next time I attack someone, I don't know if I'll be able to reign myself in. Knowing that, that I could very well kill you, shouldn't you at least take some precautions?"

Anju stared back, knowing that she possibly couldn't fathom the kind of anxiety he was feeling. As someone from a family of vampire hunters, Anju was sure that Ichigo himself was more aware of how dangerous vampires could be. And a Level E such as himself was even more so than any of the other Night class students. Sure, maybe some would attack out of anger or just as a terrible joke, but if ever a time came that Ichigo would, there wasn't going to be raw emotion behind it.

It would only be thirst. A terrible thirst that just screamed to be quenched lest the fire burning in his throat threatened to destroy him. Something so primal such as that was, to Anju's knowledge, far more fearsome. Just like the vampire that attacked her eight years before.

"You won't." Anju shook her head. "I know you won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Ichigo asked, as if wanting confirmation of her beliefs.

"We've been together for so long Ichigo." Anju said. "Sure, we may not be siblings, but I know you well enough. And I know you won't attack me so suddenly. If anything, you'd probably kill yourself before that happened."

"No." Ichigo replied. "You don't know me. I never opened up to you at any time in our life together. I never told you who I was, I never told you what I've been through and what I was turning into. You didn't know a single thing until just a few days ago."

"I know enough." Anju answered again. "Remember the first night you came into my life? I do. You were a horrible mess. You had eyes that belonged to someone that went to Hell and back."

"And you also remember when Akira visited us?" She continued, despite the subtle tightening of his jaw. "You actually drew a kitchen knife on him. I was so shocked at what you did that by the time I could react, you had been thoroughly disarmed. But you didn't seem fazed at all, even going so far as to say that vampires and humans could never co-exist. And then you said that you'd never let a vampire hurt me, didn't you?"

"I don't recall saying that." Ichigo sighed. "What I recall saying was that if he ever tried to hurt anyone, I'd kill him."

"Details aside…" Anju said. "Even if you say I don't know you, I know you won't let a vampire hurt me, even if that vampire was you."

"You don't know that." Ichigo replied. "You don't know whether or not I'll be overcome by my thirst."

"You won't." Anju replied, shaking her head. "Because you're that stubborn after all."

Ichigo turned to look at her eyes. As usual, they were filled with the gleam of absolute faith in him. Whether or not that was due to her innocence or naivety, Ichigo couldn't tell. She had been like that since they had met. _Always seeing the good in someone_._ That's why all those monsters of the night come for you, like moths to the light_. He thought to himself as he remembered the first exchange between him and Akira. After Akira had disarmed him, he had decided to reach for another weapon, only to stop when Anju had stepped between the both of them, arms outstretched as if to stop him.

He couldn't understand why a human would go so far as to protect a vampire. Even after she had explained it all, how she had owed her life to the Pureblood youth, he still couldn't accept it. Perhaps she did get one thing about him right, he was pretty stubborn.

"Your clothes are still off by the way." Ichigo said in monotone. This one sentence now caused Anju to look at herself. Everything was still in place, save for the fact her shirt was off.

Anju's face immediately flushed red as a cherry. "GAAAH! GET OUT! OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK TILL I'M DONE!" At once, she shoved Ichigo out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Ichigo turned as he heard the audible 'click' of the lock.

_Still the same as usual…_ Chairman Cross mulled to himself from the kitchen.

* * *

**4 hours later:**

Anju looked at the white shawl that was hung around the mannequin, wondering if she should buy it. Her wardrobe was pretty mundane after all, but she didn't have a lot of pocket money to begin with. Additionally, she too wondered if Akira would get one for her.

"Just buy it already…" Ichigo grumbled from behind her. "We've done nothing but look at that thing for the past three minutes."

"It's just so hard to choose…" Anju frowned. "Besides, I want to be prepared for this coming winter. Have you seen the state of my winter-wear?" The shopkeeper sighed as she stared at it even more. Just like Ichigo, he wondered whether this girl would buy his merchandise and end the torturous waiting.

"Ah, fine!" Anju exclaimed as she took out her wallet. "I'll get it. How much for it sir?"

Ichigo scoffed internally as the transaction occurred. He turned to see the opposite side of the street, where other street vendors were displaying their wares ranging from vintage clothing, hand-made jewellery and other more exotic merchandise such as gemstones, native American amulets and wood carvings.

Ichigo had no idea how long this Victorian-style town had been here, but according to Chairman Cross, it had been there since Cross academy started up. Originally, it served as the headquarters for the Hunters Association. However, with the new agreements between the vampire monarchy and the association, the functionality as a base of operations had shifted to being a regular town for both humans and vampires to comingle. According to some vampires, the town had a less menacing atmosphere than it had long ago, but Ichigo still couldn't feel a peaceful aura around. Then again, he wasn't born all that time ago, so he was in no position to argue.

"Ichigo, I'm done." Anju said as she held the small bag that contained the new shawl. "Where should we go next?"

As soon as Ichigo looked back, he was suddenly overcome by a burning sensation in his throat. He could now feel the pulsing of Anju's blood in her jugular, hear it flowing thickly through her body as his mind was simultaneously bombarded with its taste. She was this close. All he just had to do was lune and his pain could be extinguished

"Ichigo?" Anju frowned. "Are you alright?"

Her voice caused him to snap out of the haze that had descended into by pure instinct. Ichigo relaxed, noticing now how tense he had become. "I'm fine. Maybe we should go to a café or something. We've been out for a while now, so it'd be good to have a break."

"Sounds like a good idea." Anju nodded. "I feel famished. I know! There's this great place that sells a delicious cheesecake! C'mon!" At this, Anju grabbed his hand. It took all of Ichigo's will to follow whilst ignoring the thirst that flared through his very being like a raging inferno.

* * *

Finally, they had reached the famous café Anju had talked of. It appeared to be quite the establishment, able to provide for all the major needs of its customers. Even if the café was crowded, there were ample seats outside that allowed patrons to not only dine out in the open, but each exterior table came fitted with an umbrella should the need for it arise. Additionally, the owner appeared to be quite conscious with the surroundings, go so far as to set a few pots for tulips, daisies and different shrubs.

Anju and Ichigo now found themselves seated at the corner table outside. They had thought it for the best since attracting too much attention on the way wasn't a smart idea considering Ichigo's status as a vampire. Already when they were waiting on the table, the waiting staff had turned out to be a vampire. He had effectively noticed Ichigo's thirst, much to the shock of Anju and proceeded to supply an immediate glass of water which Ichigo used for his subsequent blood tablet infusion. Since then, Ichigo was given a wider berth by some of the human patrons.

"You could have just said something." Anju told him as their cheesecakes came.

"I was worried that I'd lose it." Ichigo mumbled in response. "Like I said before, it's not something I can easily ignore. And it's just going to get worse from here."

Anju stayed silent, her only response to pick up her fork and cut off a portion of her cake to be eaten. Ichigo merely stared silently at the pastry before him, his eyes hard. As of now, the rage within his throat had died down thanks to the blood tablets, but he knew it was but a momentary reprieve. The next time, would he be able to resist the urge to quench his thirst? Would he be able to hold himself in check?

"Quit thinking of all that hullabaloo." Came a voice beside him. Ichigo and Anju now turned to see Misaki grinning at them from the street.

"Misaki?" Anju exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You think you guys are the only ones that come shopping out in town?" Misaki chuckled. "I have a street life too, though I doubt it is anything like yours. Having fun you two?" It appeared to be normal classmate banter, but Misaki's sly tone and mischievous look said otherwise.

"The hell are you implying?" Ichigo growled. "In case you haven't noticed, it'd be a wonder for any guy to end up with her."

"What's that mean?!" Anju yelled at him, almost shooting up to her feet.

"Need I remind you about our conversation earlier this morning?" Ichigo continued mercilessly. "You've got no sex appeal at all."

"Shut it!" Anju cried, her face going red in embarrassment. "I'm still growing, so give me a chance!"

_Wow, he is horrible_. Misaki thought as the two of them suddenly descended into a heated debacle that now attracted hordes of onlookers. Having the tact to realize they would probably get booted from the café for disrupting other guests, Misaki knew she had to stop this now.

"Anyways…" Misaki said, leaning over the small bush between her and them. "Just need to let you know, don't stay out too late."

Anju and Ichigo finally stopped their argument and turned to her, a questioning look upon their faces. Misaki's eyes darted left and right, as if to make sure no one was closely looking. Upon confirming that there was no one scrutinising the trio, she opened her jacket slightly to reveal her knife.

"Misaki?" Anju frowned. "What's going on?"

"Hunter business I'm afraid." Misaki answered. "Apparently there's a rogue vampire going around these parts. Didn't get much, but all I know is, he's dangerous. If you see him, get away as fast as possible, alright?"

Anju swallowed. Knowing that there was a potentially dangerous vampire around was something that would definitely cause a panic. No wonder Misaki was being careful with how she was talking. Then it hit her…

"Are you aware of this?" Anju leaned in to whisper to Ichigo. Since finding out about his own affiliations with the Hunter's Association, she had wondered if there would come a time where he would have to fulfil his role as a hunter.

As if to confirm her suspicions, Ichigo's face twisted into a grim look. It appeared he had wanted to keep her in the dark about all this.

"Why?" Anju asked him, though deep down, she felt he wouldn't give her an answer. That wasn't going to stop her from trying though. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to say." Ichigo said. "I was told to come down here and help look just for a while. I didn't want it to have anything to do with you."

A strained silence now hung over the air as Anju took all this in. Ichigo averted his eyes from her whilst Misaki stood on the side-lines, afraid of intervening due to the tense situation before her.

Seeming to have had enough of the strain, Ichigo got up. "Thanks for the day. But as you can see, I have things to do…"

"Y-yeah." Anju replied. "I'm sure you do."

* * *

"Well, bummer." Misaki said. With Ichigo's abrupt leave, it now fell to her to accompany Anju on her walk through the town.

"He could have at least said something." Anju said as she walked beside Misaki.

"Well, think about it, I doubt you'd have such a great time if you knew he intended to come out here just to hunt down a vampire." Misaki stated. "I mean, the mood kind of sucks right now doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Anju nodded glumly. "I suppose so. Besides, he's always been like that."

"Really?" Misaki arched an eyebrow as they continued walking. "Well, I suppose you'd know more about that than I do."

Anju chuckled. "He was never good at being honest with himself or in trusting other people. I reckon it's because if he lets out too much, he'd be endangering other people in his affairs."

"Keeping it close to the vest it seems." Misaki nodded. "But I suppose that's how he was trained as a hunter. You never know how good vampires are at sniffing out your deepest, darkest emotions. Some hunters believe in culling the weak, because that's what vampires go for. So certain families make it a point in seeing that they don't raise hunters who could be seen as a liability. It can be really harsh and brutal for some of them."

"I see…" Anju replied. She had never heard of this story regarding Ichigo before. Did the chairman know? And was Ichigo's current stance all the more amplified by the attack on his family years ago?

"Well, whatever the reason, I doubt we'll ever know." Misaki said. "I've known Emi for years and even I don't know what always going on in her head." As she said so, Misaki remembered all the times of waiting on her vampire friend to finish all manner of sweet treats. Every single time it seemed Emi's brain had overloaded itself on the sugar, the result being a hyperactive vampire that did a variety of nonsense after which.

"Haha, I'll bet." Anju grinned. "It must be great to have a friend like her."

"You never get bored at the very least." Misaki laughed before returning to a more sombre expression. "I'm not saying that Ichigo's a bad guy. What I think is that it takes time for some people to get used to another. For him and you, I suppose it'll be a lot longer than usual. I just hope it happens one day."

"I guess you're right." Anju nodded. "Well, what should we do next?"

Before Misaki could answer, a scream punctured the very air.

"What was that?" Anju blinked.

Misaki didn't answer, instead running off immediately to find the source. Anju followed her as best she could, though Misaki's training meant she was a far faster runner.

By the time Anju had caught up, Misaki was kneeling on the ground next to a woman. "What happened?" Misaki asked. The woman appeared to have been scared out of her wits, as it was a few seconds before she answered.

"S-someone…" The woman sobbed, struggling to find the words. "Someone just ran up and took my son!"

"Your son?" Misaki asked. "Which way did her go? How did he look like?"

"He went down that way…" The woman said frantically, pointing toward a small alleyway. "I couldn't see his face." At this exchange, an icy pit formed in Anju's stomach. Misaki and Ichigo were already aware of a rogue vampire going around. Was it possible that the current situation was connected? If it was, then this was much more terrible than a case of kidnapping.

"I'll go look!" Anju said as she rushed down the alley. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"Anju! Wait!" But Misaki's warning was pointless. Anju had already sprinted down the dark alley.

* * *

Anju darted through the shadowy corners of the alleyway, keeping alert for any form of movement within the shadows. Despite not knowing much about Ichigo's background, she was well versed on the history of vampire hunters and was consequently trained by the chairman. Due to her role as a prefect, it was only sensible to have some combat skills when having to deal with unruly vampire students.

But whether or not it would help against rogue vampires, now that was a completely different story. Trained she might be, but not sufficient to confidently hunt a vampire.

"Hello?" Anju cried, hoping for some sort of response. "Anyone here?" Nothing but silence permeated the musty alleyways. Anju herself wondered if there really was anyone here. She also wondered how intricately constructed these alleys were, as the next corner she turned into ended up as an unfamiliar street. There was very little light here, as the walls of the buildings flanking each side blocked out most of the sun.

_I need to explore the place more._ She thought to herself as she ran down the street she had found herself on. However, the dimness of the street impaired her vision greatly. Which is why she didn't notice the broken metal pipe that jutted out dangerously till the last minute.

Anju toppled over as her elbow brushed against the rusted metal. Her body ached as she landed painfully on the floor, the paper bag containing her newly purchased shawl getting flung out of her hands, landing with a slight rustle on the cobblestone pavement.

"Ow ow ow…" Anju groaned as she sat up. Turning her attention to the flaring sensation on her hand, she saw that a small cut had formed, fresh blood trickling out of the wound.

"Ah crap." Anju grumbled as the pain dulled to an itch. She knew better than to touch the wound and risk an infection, so she fumbled about for her handkerchief. That's when the voice sounded.

"Are you alright?" Anju looked up to see a middle-aged man walking toward her.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm okay." Why did she sound so hesitant when talking to him? "Just a scratch is all…"

"Just a scratch huh?" The man replied. "You might want me to check it out. That pipe was quite rusty wasn't it?"

"Umm…" Anju began just as she got up. "It's okay. I'll get someone else to look at it."

"Why not me?" He replied. It was only then that Anju froze. Now that she had realized, he had been walking to her very slowly. Were it anyone else, they would have been a little more frantic about it. So why did this man appear to be taking his time?

"Well, uh…" Anju tried to answer, but her voice stopped short as she caught the man's eyes. They were red, the colour of blood.

"You know," The man continued walking towards her. "You should be very careful around these parts. You never know when some vampire could be around…"

Barely a second later, the man lunged forward, letting out an inhumane scream. Anju tilted to avoid him whilst reaching for the folded staff she kept on hand. With the click of a button, the staff extended to its full range and, with a twirl, she clocked the man at the base of his skull. With her initial strike able to disorient him, Anju leapt backward, keeping her staff extended toward him.

"Hehehe…" The man chuckled, a guttural cackle that chilled Anju to the bone. "Not bad. Are you a hunter? The Association must be desperate to send a kid out here." The way he talked, the way he smiled, the very sound of his voice. It all reminded Anju of the man that tried to kill her years ago.

"You're the one…" Anju breathed. "You're the rogue vampire. What did you do to the kid?"

"Oh? That piece of trash?" He replied. "I was about to eat till I smelled something even more fragrant and tasty. I just dumped him somewhere considering he was probably a tasteless waste of time…"

Anju gripped her staff tightly. Were rogue vampires all like this? Never before did Anju realize how monstrously atrocious they could become.

"And what did I find?" He droned on, his eyes devoured by a feverish fervour. "A much cuter, much tastier looking little girl. But I didn't think you'd put up a fight though. Still, go ahead and resist. It makes the blood taste sweeter…"

Anju braced herself as he charged again, fingers curled into claws. Judging from his stance, it seemed his objective was to pin both her arms, thus getting her staff out of the way. Anju lowered her stance, getting ready for the initial hit.

Then, a gunshot sounded. Within the confines of the street, it was further amplified, forcing Anju to cover her ears in an attempt to stop the ringing. Once she recovered, she could hear another sound, one of agonised screaming. Anju looked up to see the vampire crumpled on the ground, blood seeping out of the wound in his shoulder.

"What'd I tell you?" Came a familiar voice behind. "You're too naïve." Anju turned to see Ichigo, his right hand grasping his pistol firmly. A trail of smoke could be seen rising from the hollow of the weapon's barrel.

"Ichigo!" Anju exclaimed as she stood up.

"I found the kid." Ichigo replied. "I was about to get back to his parents when I smelled your blood in the air. So I followed the scent and, as I expected…" Ichigo now gestured to the wounded vampire in front of him. "My mark is right here as well."

"Damned kids!" The main growled, sounding more and more animalistic by the second. He opened his lips to howl, but only to be cut short as someone flipped out from behind him, smacking him in the face before rolling and coming to a stop before the two of them.

"Misaki!" Anju gasped as her friend drew out the knife.

"Hi all." Misaki greeted as she crouched. "Did I interrupt?"

"Not at all." Ichigo said. "I can always lecture Anju again on how to not be an idiot."

"What?!" Anju shrieked. "I am not!"

"Only an idiot lets themselves get cornered by a vampire." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. "When you see one, don't hesitate, strike him down right where he stands."

"Wow…" Misaki gulped. "He is merciless."

"How was I supposed to know?" Anju said in her defence. "I'm not trained to notice what vampires look like! For your information, they look like us in almost every way!"

"So a guy, a complete stranger at that, just walks up to you in an alley and asks if you are okay is completely normal?" Ichigo yelled, grinding his fist painfully into her cranium simultaneously. "See, this is what I mean! You're too naïve you damn brat!"

"Hey guys?" Misaki called out, stopping their comical argument. "In case you've forgotten, we have a pissed off vampire here." Anju and Ichigo turned to see that the vampire was _indeed_ pissed off. He stared at them as his eyes burned more and more ferociously.

"Arguing whilst I'm here…" He breathed, every exhale becoming more and more ragged. "You three must be really confident to be able to do that in front of me. Hehe… I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!"

"You can try…" Ichigo said, aiming the pistol again. The man snarled and once more prepared to charge.

Then, he stiffened, his snarl ending in a muted scream. Anju, Ichigo and Misaki blinked as a pained expression crossed over him face. Looking down, they could now spot the faint glimmer of a rapier impaled through his chest.

A second later, the man exploded into a cloud of dust. As the dust fell to the earth, they could now spot the familiar outlines of two people.

"Emi! And Gabriella too?" Anju gasped in surprise. Sure enough, the two vampire prefects were stood behind the pile of ash that was once a vampire. Although they were familiar faces, Anju could tell something was different. They weren't clad in their uniforms, rather, they had taken a more casual choice in their clothing.

Gabriella wore a grey blouse with a slight green cardigan over it. A floral print skirt hid most of her legs while her head was covered by a beige sun hat. Emi on the other hand wore a long sleeved white shirt and black jeans. She then reached into the left pocket to pull out a small cloth, which she used to wipe the slender blade.

"Hello all." Emi greeted as she sheathed her weapon. "Out for a stroll?"

"Speak for yourself." Ichigo growled. "Why'd you go after our kill?"

"It was Akira's order." Emi replied nonchalantly, shrugging as she did. "Even if he's reserved about his status as a Pureblood, we still have to obey certain requests. Then again, he probably doesn't need to ask."

Ichigo put the gun away, though his expression still remained hostile. Misaki on the other hand waked up to Emi. "How'd you figure out where we were?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Gabriella answered this time as a small bat flew down. "I had my bats scour the entire town. If not for you, I would have gotten a blinder of a headache right now."

"So I guess we owe you our thanks." Emi smiled. "I have to hand it to you Misaki, you've gotten way better than last time."

Anju ignored the conversation, instead looking at the remains of the vampire. She had wondered what kind he was. Never before had she met a vampire that seemed less of a man than this one.

"Anju?" At the sound of her name, Anju looked up to see Emi glancing at her arm. "You might want to get that checked out. Even if I'm able to resist, some others won't. And as you know, even we can't contain our excitation for long."

"Emi, can we go back soon?" Gabriella moaned. "You know I'm not good with sunlight. Plus, I need my sleep…"

"Alright, alright." Emi smiled, bowing to Gabriella. "I suppose we'll take our leave for now." Anju still stared, unsure of what to do besides nod.

Just as Emi walked away, she glanced back with a wink. "Come down to the Moon dorm later tonight. We'll explain all this then."

The trio watched as the two vampire nobles walked away, vanishing into the dark of the alley.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally done with Chapter 7. Took a while, but I hope it delivers well.**

**On a side note, soon enough I will be starting my student internship, so I will have less time to commit to writing this story out. I will be writing as much as possible whenever I can, but do bear with me for any long episodes where no updates occur on this**

**Jdbl00d**


	8. Chapter 8: The World of the Night

He bent low, examining the small pile of dust that littered the alley. It appeared that the target in question had been dealt with already.

_I'll be damned_… He thought to himself as he straightened up. He looked around, checking for any unwanted guests. When he was sure no one was watching, he pulled out his phone and dialled.

"It's me. Anyone report on target #88714?" Inaudible chatter filled his ear as the recipient of the call answered. "Alright then." He nodded before hanging up.

"Seriously, what the hell is he doing there?" He grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

"Bon apetit!" Chairman Cross bowed as he laid out the table for four. It was a very scrumptious looking meal consisting of Ebi tempura, a colourful garden salad mixed with balsamic vinegar and steaming white rice served out on exquisitely patterned cloisonné bowls with matching cutlery.

"I hope you all like it!" Chairman Cross smiled. "It was my very own special recipe that I placed great love and affection into, all for my cute kids and their friends!" Anju, Ichigo and Misaki merely ate in silence, completely ignoring his exaggerated explanations.

"Are these really home-made?" Misaki asked. "They taste pretty regular to me…"

"That's because they probably are." Anju replied, grabbing a piece of tempura with her chopsticks before biting into it.

Chairman Cross immediately fell face first on the table. "But I put a lot of effort into this…" He whined, making occasional glances at Ichigo, the only one who had yet to say anything. However, Ichigo's stoic face dashed his hopes immediately.

"Chairman, putting effort, love and affection into cooking doesn't exactly make it special." Anju said. "If anything, it just makes it nice to eat."

"Well, as long as you like it I suppose." Chairman Cross nodded before delving into his food. "Also, I hear you'll be going to the Moon dorm later? I've already cleared things up with the guard on duty, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting in. Just, watch out for each other okay?"

Anju nodded as she set her bowl down. "Right."

With dinner now out of the way, they were all prepared to go, but not before taking their weapons with them. Although they had substantial trust from the Night class, it wasn't a good idea to go in completely vulnerable.

The stillness of the night was in full force as they walked toward the Moon dorm. Trees flanked them left and right along the stone pathway. Just as Anju caught sight of the Moon dorm gate, she heard Ichigo clear his throat. Anju turned, giving him a quizzical look.

"Remember. From here on, we'll be in their territory." Ichigo said sternly, as if warning her. Misaki herself looked tense, her eyes darting all around. Anju now wondered if there were any tabs being kept on them. The trees alone provided sufficient cover for Gabriella's bats. The Moon dorm was looking less like accommodation and more of a fortress now.

The guard on duty nodded as soon as they approached, opening the gate and allowing them to pass. Barely five minutes in, Ichigo then motioned them to stop.

"Here to welcome us, vampires?" Ichigo said, drawing out his gun. Misaki and Anju did the same with their weapons as Sean and Joe appeared out of the darkness. Despite their weapons being drawn, there was nothing they could have done to prevent the two vampires from getting so close.

"Relax prefect." Sean shrugged. "We're just the reception service."

"Besides, we haven't done anything to be convicted of yet." Joe added. "So could we just have a civilised meet and greet?"

"A little tough considering your reputation Mr. Higashi." Ichigo growled. Suddenly, a strange screeching could be heard in the air. The trio looked up to see hundreds of bats swarming all around.

"That's enough horsing around you two." Gabriella said as she walked into the clearing. "Anju, Misaki, Ichigo, I bid you welcome to our humble abode. Rest assured, Lord Akira has ordered us to not harm you."

"Uh, thanks, I suppose." Anju nodded, straightening up and putting her staff away. Misaki followed suit as well, the sight of the vampire prefect putting her at ease. Ichigo however, kept his gun drawn.

"Right this way please." Gabriella motioned for them to follow. At once, the bats dissipated, leaving the silence of the night to pierce their ears. The trio braced themselves as they entered the domain of the vampires.

It wasn't long before they saw most of the Night class. While their eyes remained human, Anju couldn't help but notice something was very off with the way they presented themselves. The female vampires were wearing clothing that appeared to be more inviting, perhaps even make them seem vulnerable considering how most of the dresses barely fell to the knees and exposed their arms fully. The male vampires were dressed incredibly smartly, though their hair appeared messy and their eyes more sharp than usual.

But the main thing she noticed was how ethereal each one looked. They seemed beautiful, almost too beautiful. Their very presence appeared to invite and frighten at the same time, as if saying they could be approached, but a careless move would earn you a retribution the likes of which you'd never know.

_This is what vampires are really like_. Anju noted. _Their true selves within the confines of the dark_. Anju now watched as Gabriella led them to the central garden of the dorm, where a huge level of activity was taking place.

"Hello!" Emi greeted in a cheerful voice. Anju, Misaki and Ichigo stared at the enormous cake that sat upon a centre table. The cake in question consisted of five layers and was approximately 2 metres tall with whipped cream and chocolate flakes decorating the sides. Cherries were adorned all around with smaller blueberries between each one. Anju noted the huge amount of blown out candles, wondering exactly how one vampire could have extinguished them all.

"Wha-?" Anju blinked. Unlike the other students, Emi appeared to be dressed in a more endearing way, her blue dress sparkled with glitter along with the diamond necklace around her neck. Even more so, she wore a bright smile that seemed to brighten the whole place.

Misaki now went up to Emi, extending a small but beautifully wrapped box. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Misaki!" Emi squealed as soon as she received the gift.

"Wait, today is your birthday?" Anju asked as Ichigo wore a deadpanned look.

"Yep!" Emi smiled. "I'm officially 21 years old in vampire years! That's why everyone went out of their way to attend. They also made this huge Blackforest cake! It's my favourite!"

"I thought Strawberry Shortcake was your favourite." Gabriella frowned. "Oh wait, I made a mistake. _Anything_ sweet is your favourite."

"Tsk tsk Gabby. No vinegar on my birthday celebration." Emi sniggered.

Gabriella pouted. "Will you quit using that nickname? It sounds so childish. Besides, I am older than you, so you think you could cut that out?"

But Emi didn't appear to be listening. She was helping herself to more of the cake, Gabriella now pushed to the furthest and most distant section of her mind.

"I swear, one day she'll be the death of me…" Gabriella sighed as she held the bridge of her nose. Ganju immediately came up to her, putting his hand around her waist.

"You and me both." Ganju chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. Gabriella smiled as he led her back to their seat.

"Well, this was unexpected…" Anju chuckled as she drank in the atmosphere of the place.

"Stay sharp." Ichigo snapped. "Don't let your guard down."

"Relax Ichigo." Henry said, coming up to him. "None of the vampires will lay a finger on you."

"And who are you to promise me that?" Ichigo argued back against Henry. At this point, most of the other vampire students now looked at Ichigo with narrowed eyes. Anju gulped as the tension was rising again, only to be smoothened out by Emi's crazy antics with the cake.

"Not him." A voice rang out. "I am the one who promises you."

Anju, Ichigo and Misaki turned to see Akira now enter the garden dressed in a black shirt and white pants. As he entered, many of the other vampires immediately bowed before him. Anju now saw just exactly how much an influence Akira himself had upon other vampires. Akira nodded, motioning them to stand as he walked to a sofa that sat under a circular veranda. Accompanying him the whole way, Lin Hua followed, standing to the side of the sofa as Akira sat in it.

"Ichigo, are you well?" Akira asked as he rested his head on one hand.

"Shut it." Ichigo growled. "I came here because you said you could explain what happened down in town earlier today. What's all this about an order from you to put down a vampire?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd. Anju now saw how many of the other vampires were obviously getting agitated by how Ichigo talked to Akira. She turned to Misaki, who motioned for her to ignore it. As if to prove her intervention was not necessary, Shinji walked out into the garden, eyeing the rest of the night class students, who immediately relaxed.

"As you know Ichigo," Akira began. "Some of us here are members of the Vampire Knight Order. It is thus our duty to also take action against those of our kind who threaten humans."

"Wait." Anju said, interrupting them both. "What are these Vampire Knights?"

"It is an order among our race." Henry explained. "Founded by the queen years ago, we are the vanguard of peace between humans and vampires alike. Our duties include management of Ex-human vampires, coordinating with the Hunter's Association on unruly vampires and, if need be, put them down for good."

"Like that one back in town?" Anju said. "What was up with him anyway? He sounded so, savage…"

"That is because he had finally succumbed to his primal instincts." Ganju explained from his chair. "You are aware of Ex-human vampires, right?" At this, Anju nodded.

"Well, sometimes, without proper supervision, Ex-humans degrade. The thirst for blood grows stronger and stronger till it becomes an overriding will or drive of sorts." Ganju continued, which served to chill Anju's very being with every word. "Once that completely takes over, every ounce of sanity disappears, and all that's left is a ravenous creature that attacks without conscience or mercy."

"At that stage, they become what is known as Level E." Henry finished, pushing his glasses up. "Or, Level End, a type of vampire classified below Ex-humans that has no place within the vampiric hierarchy. And all Level E's were once, at some point, Ex-humans."

Shock flew across Anju's face as she digested this new information. She looked at Ichigo and Misaki, who only responded with a grim look. "Wait…" Anju gasped. "Does that mean, Ichigo will…"

"We don't intend for that." Gabriella replied. "However, Ichigo does run that very risk. And if the time actually comes where he degenerates, then we may have no choice."

Silence permeated the very air as Anju took this in. She wondered how long had anyone around her knew this. Was Ichigo's life merely hanging by a thread now? Would Akira eventually be forced to kill him? She still remembered the day he had saved her. Akira was a gentle person, but he could also be cold and ruthless when he had to be.

"Anju." Akira spoke at last. "Rest assured, I will not harm Ichigo in any way unless I have no choice. But I still believe it wouldn't be appropriate for you to know about this."

"Oh." Anju blinked. "Um, okay…"

Akira then shifted to the side of the sofa. "Anju, sit, please." He smiled as he motioned for her to come sit on the sofa with him.

"Uh, it's fine." Anju shook her head. "I don't want to impose."

Akira nodded, agreeing to her terms. However, he stood up and walked toward her, reaching for her elbow. "Was it here that you were hurt?" He asked. Anju, knowing that there was no point in dissuading him, nodded.

"Seriously…" Akira chuckled. "You need to be more careful." Slowly, he rolled up her sleeve and removed the bandage to expose the cut beneath. It still appeared fresh as he brought her elbow up to his mouth and planted his lips on the cut. Anju went red-faced as he held the contact for a few seconds. The minute he let go, she realised the pain had disappeared, though the wound was still there.

"You know of the cruel fate for the Level E's, don't you Ichigo?" Akira spoke again when he had relinquished Anju's elbow. "And yet, when you had a clear shot, you didn't bother to finish him off straight away." Ichigo's only response was to scoff at him.

"I wonder why would someone like you, who possesses such an ingrained animosity toward us, show mercy so easily on someone like him? Did you feel guilty about the fact you had to take a life that was consigned to a dark fate?" At these words, Ichigo's eyes grew hard as he glared back at Akira.

"Or perhaps…" Akira continued. "You felt pity for him?"

At this very comment, Ichigo drew his pistol and pointed it straight at Akira's head. Anju screamed in protest as Misaki prepared to haul him back.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Lin Hua stood between Ichigo and Akira. Her right hand was outstretched, clutching a Sai that she now pointed straight at Ichigo's throat. A slight trickle of Ichigo's blood now dripped onto the grass as both vampires remained still.

"Stand down Lin Hua." Akira said. "What I said was far too insensitive. The fault is solely mine. Let it be." At his command, Lin Hua nodded, removing the weapon and returning to her post behind him. Still, Akira's order didn't seem to ease the strained atmosphere in the garden as many of the other vampires were just on the edge of lunging at Ichigo. If their adoration of him was any apparent, Anju knew they could not so easily let go of the fact a Pureblood's life was threatened

"Alright, alright." Emi cleared her throat as she announced to the crowd. "Today is my birthday, so please, no fighting in here, okay? Come on, have some cake, enjoy the ambience of the night, get some drinks. Just, _no fighting_." Emi punctuated the final two words with a chilly gaze toward all the other vampires. At once, the flames of hostility disappeared and the stillness of the night returned once more.

* * *

Anju now sat on the veranda's sofa, helping herself to a slice of cake which was the courtesy of the vampires. Akira had decided to mingle about with the rest of them, which now left the three guests to do whatever they wished. Misaki currently mingled with Henry while Ichigo decided to stay within a dark corner of the garden.

Anju now watched as a vampire couple kissed each other on a bench not too far away. Suddenly, the boy leaned in and sank his teeth into the girl's neck. Instead of repelling him, the girl instead appeared to relish the sensation. Apparently is was very normal to the vampires, for none of them gave their attention to the matter at all.

"Are you alright?" Anju turned as Akira returned. "You look a little, out of sorts." Akira said as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry." Anju apologised as she looked at the scene again. "I'm not well versed with the social life of vampires."

"I see." Akira chuckled. "Do you fear me then?"

"N-no!" Anju jumped slightly, waving her hands about. "It's just, I never thought vampires took each other's blood, that's all. For all my time with you, I'm just surprised how much I don't know about your race."

Akira chuckled once more. "I was just pulling your leg Anju. But to answer your question..." Akira said as he leaned in closer, but still respected Anju's space. "For a vampire in love, nothing is more satisfying or tastier than the blood of the one they love."

"You could call it a desire." Lin Hua spoke up from behind. "For us, who are able to withstand greatly the ravages of time, love is something that we think little about. But when we find it, it can be very overpowering."

"It is both beautiful and frightful at the same time." Akira added. "Some relish the company and blood of their soul mates. Others may want it so much, they'd do anything for it, even if it meant the death of one or both of them."

"Sounds like…" Anju gulped, finding the right words. "Sounds like a huge responsibility."

Akira smiled in response as Gabriella and Ganju now walked away. "It appears another couple wishes for privacy." At the side, Ichigo merely fidgeted uncomfortably. Anju was stunned to see the usually stoic boy being so nervous in a place like this.

"Anju…" Akira whispered to her so no one could hear.

"Huh?" She replied, wondering why he was being so discreet.

"This is my world." Akira said. "A world of sanguine darkness, ephemeral beauty and deep desire. It can be world of loving passion, comforting serenity and eternal bliss. Or it can be one of rampant sin, haunting allure and bloody fate. Knowing this, would you still want to be more involved? Would you still want to stand by us?"

Anju knew what he was saying. She knew since the day they met that vampires were dangerous creatures. To encounter one was to chance life and death, or perhaps an even worse fate than that.

"But you fight for it, don't you?" Anju replied. "You swore to do so, on your blood and life. If you really fight for this world, you must see something grand in it. It's the only reason you would do so much for it."

"So, even if I don't understand, even if I appear naïve, please…" Anju said as she held his hand. "Let me come into this world from time to time."

Akira smiled in response. "Very well then. But remember Anju, you should tread carefully. Even to ourselves, our world isn't one that is so merciful. It is far less for one such as yourself. Can you promise me that much at least?"

Anju, with no other response than to accept the gravity of Akira's words, nodded.

* * *

As this conversation went on, Emi and Shinji were now gazing upon the mountain that was Emi's birthday cake.

"How are we actually going to finish this?" Shinji asked.

"No clue." Emi shrugged innocently. "I was hoping that everyone else would eat more of this. Maybe we can keep it over for the next few days…"

Shinji then stared at the cake, tilting his head as he thought of something. "Well, I'll have some. Could you pass me the knife?"

"Sure." Emi smiled, squinting her eyes shut as she handed the knife to Shinji in an attempt to be cute toward her lover. Thus, Emi didn't see what would transpire over the next few seconds before the pain ran through her fingers.

Emi's eyes shot open as she stared at her hand that now had a huge gash across it. Her blood spilled out of the gash, though some of it was now stained on the cake knife held in Shinji's hands.

"You could have waited…" Emi sighed as she offered her hand to him.

"You know I can't." Shinji said as he took her bleeding hand and began to lap up the blood that flowed from it.

"Hah…" Emi nodded. "I'm sure." Emi now leaned in toward him, tilting her head to his neck. "Because neither can I." Emi than clamped her mouth over his jugular, relishing the taste of his blood with every second.

Akira and Anju now watched this new scene enfold with Shinji and Emi now embracing each other closely whilst drinking one another's blood. Anju now spotted Ichigo suddenly grimace and run out of the garden.

"Ah…" Emi gasped as she noticed Ichigo's exit. "It seems we got too carried away Shinji." She wiped the blood from her lips and licked it off before she and Shinji went and knelt before Akira. "My apologies. We were too insensitive to a guest."

"It matters not…" Akira shook his head. "Ichigo must now deal with this new difficulty in his life. It is something he must accept until we rid him of his dark fate."

"As you say milord." Emi replied.

Anju looked in the direction he ran off, pangs of worry now eating through her gut. "Akira, I'm sorry." She said as she turned to him. "But I think I should go after him."

"I know Anju." Akira nodded. "Go ahead. I think you all have had enough excitement for a night."

Anju thanked Akira and Emi before she ran after Ichigo, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Ichigo panted, the stench of vampire blood still in his mind. Once more, the raging fire of his thirst flared up again, screaming to be put out. He fled past the Moon dorm gate, sprinting as fast as he could toward the main school building. He managed to reach the swimming pool used for physical education before the fire in his throat finally became too overpowering. He fell to his knees, panting with pain and exhaustion.

Something churned within his stomach and searing flames scorched his very chest. He held a palm toward his heart, which beat ridiculously fast, as if warning him of the inferno burning his insides out.

Shaking uncontrollably, his other hand reached for the blood tablets in his shirt pocket, the only thing that could sate him now. It didn't matter if it wasn't dissolved in water, even just swallowing them would do.

"Ichigo! Where are you?"

Ichigo suddenly froze, his sense of smell now picking up something more appetising, so much more that it made his mouth water.

"Ichigo!" Anju cried as she came up to him. "Ichigo what's wrong? Is your thirst acting up again?"

_Get away from me! Get out of here now dammit!_ Those were the words he wanted to say, but the pain was so intense, his mouth so dry, that he could do nothing but open his mouth in a soundless scream.

"C'mon…" Anju said, grabbing his blood tablets that had fallen on the floor. "Here, you need them now."

Ichigo then pounced on her, his body and mind unable to bear it anymore. Anju shrieked as he pinned her to the floor. His eyes had now turned blood-red and his breath, ragged, almost bestial.

"Ichigo…" Anju pleaded, hoping that Ichigo would hear. "Please…"

Ichigo didn't answer, but slowly moved his mouth toward her throat. Anju squinted her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to hit at last. However, just before he could, something made him hesitate. A painful moan escaped his mouth as Anju looked up at him, seeing how much he was still trying to resist.

Suddenly, her head felt cold. She turned to see that they were on the very edge of the pool, the water now soaking her hair.

"Uwaah!" Anju groaned as she gathered up her strength and flipped him over her and into the water. She turned to see him now floating in the depths of the pool, sighing in relief that his eyes had turned to their normal colour.

Ichigo now surfaced, gasping for air. He stared into Anju's eyes and suddenly realized the ache had disappeared, the fire put out. He took his breaths in gulps to combat the recent tension that had coursed through every fibre of his body.

"It's okay…" Anju said, patting him on the head. "I told you, you won't hurt me…"

Ichigo scoffed. _It was only by a hair's breadth_.

"Now come on out of there." Anju said. "You'll catch a cold like this."

Ichigo stared for a few seconds more before complying, wading toward the side of the pool.

_BANG!_

The gunshot rang throughout the air, dispelling the silence of the night and stunning both Ichigo and Anju. Anju blinked just as she noticed something. The water was turning red.

Now she saw the hole that was left in Ichigo's shoulder from which blood poured forth. Ichigo could only stare at the wound with utter shock.

"It's been a while…" Anju turned toward the voice to see a haggard looking man with raven-black hair. He was a smoker it seemed, the near extinguished cigarette in his mouth attested to that. But the most prominent was, carried in his left hand, a Lee-Enfield rifle that was now pointed at Ichigo.

"My old apprentice…" He finished as he cocked the rifle again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all. Sorry for the late update. Been busy with internship and all.**

**So anyways, I'll be continuing this little story as and when I can. Once more, do review and comment on anything you think should be improved.**

**Jdbl00d**


	9. Chapter 9: The Master Hunter

Chapter 9:

The gunshot rang through the air, scaring the bats off.

"The heck?" Ganju recoiled in surprise, leaving Gabriella to pout at the interruption of their little romance.

"C'mon…" Ganju said to her, helping her to her feet. "I think Akira wants us back there."

* * *

Anju breathed in shock. "A-Apprentice?"

The man snuck the rifle back under his cloak. The way he did so indicated he had held and fired that rifle with just one hand, something that was greatly reinforced with how he spat out his old cigar and plucked a new one out of his pocket with his free hand and placed it in his mouth. With the same hand, he pulled out a lighter and set the cigar alight, the spark of flame illuminating his face just enough for Anju to make out the scar that ran under his left eye.

"Hello Ichigo…" The man replied. "See that the change occurred when I wasn't looking."

Ichigo's only answer was to grip the wound tightly with his hand while gasping in pain. Anju now realised that the gun had to be an anti-vampire weapon, which is why Ichigo's natural regeneration abilities had been nullified. After a few breaths, he spoke. "Ford… I…"

"So, you know why I'm here right?" The man called Ford replied.

"To check up on me?" Ichigo growled in a rebellious tone. "Same old worrywart."

"A worrywart that can kill you right now." Ford spat back in response. "I thought the few years here would have taught you how to be a lot more cautious."

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo snarled. "I'm not anyone's property."

"Doesn't mean I can't do anything to you." Ford said as he pulled out the rifle once more. "Remember, anyone can kill you given the chance. Even an old mentor."

"Wait!" Anju cried, putting herself between the two. "Please, don't kill Ichigo."

"Step aside little lady." Ford said.

"Please…" Anju continued to beg, her arms outstretched as if to prevent him from getting closer. "Don't kill him."

"I said step aside miss." Ford growled. "After seeing what he almost did, I'm not taking any chances. Before he turns into a monster, I'm going to put him down. Even you understand this, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up, a pained look on his face. However, he still had a defiant gleam in his eyes. "As much as I know you are right, I still have things I need to do here."

"Like what?" Ford asked.

"I still have a chance." Ichigo growled. "I just have to find the one who bit me. That'll be the first step to rid myself of this curse."

"And what's the chance you do that before descending into madness?" Ford shouted back, implying how ludicrous he thought this was. "Can you even hold it off till then? Can you stop your own degradation? I'm not taking that chance Ichigo. Not when you are around hundreds of other students that you could suck dry any day."

Ford now raised his rifle, his free hand now pulling Anju away. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, an unseen force knocked his rifle upwards, the shot now discharging skyward.

"Cross…" Ford breathed as he lowered his gun.

"Lionel Ford." Chairman Cross nodded as he sheathed his katana. "It's been a long time. I'm sure you have a reason, but could you please not brandish your weapon so frivolously? Violence is strictly forbidden in the academy grounds and I especially do not want to disturb the sleeping students." He now turned to Anju, giving her a stern look. "Anju, please bring Ichigo back to the house, and prepare his blood tablet solution for him."

Anju nodded, helping Ichigo out of the pool. Supporting him with her hands, they hobbled back toward their home.

Cross now turned to his former colleague. "Ford, let's have a talk, shall we?"

* * *

"Damn. You guys always get into all the commotion, don't you?" Misaki remarked as she made for the front door.

"Well, never like this." Anju groaned as she saw her friend off. "First its rogue vampires and now its former master hunters. Normality is starting to fade away more and more by the day."

"Well, when you hang out with vampires, normality isn't very pronounced." Misaki chuckled. This saying reminded Anju of her evening within the confines of the Moon dorm, where the vampires' behaviour was much less restrained. She remembered Akira's words, a caution to how his world could either be one of peace or one where death could be the most lenient consequence of misplaced trust.

"Anyways, how is he doing?" Misaki asked, looking toward the stairs and gesturing to the floor above.

"He's calmed down somewhat." Anju answered, looking backwards and up to the second floor. "I suppose he just didn't think he'd see his old teacher so soon. And, I suppose I never expected to…"

"Well, you haven't really known everything about him with regards to that." Misaki replied empathetically. "This is just something from a hunter such as myself. Give him some time. I'm sure that he'll open up, eventually."

Saying her goodbye, Misaki walked out into the night. Anju watched as she headed back to the Sun dorm. The minute Misaki had been swallowed by the darkness, Anju turned and went back to her room. With the appearance of Lionel Ford, the chairman had taken leave to his main office in the academy, leaving the two of them alone. Shutting the door behind her, Anju now collapsed into her bed, exhaustion claiming her.

_I feel so helpless…_ Anju thought to herself as she buried her face into the pillow. _What can I do, for Ichigo, for Akira?_

* * *

Ichigo didn't appear in school the following day. Although Anju didn't seem to make such a big deal regarding this, there were plenty of others giving voice to this turnout.

"Seriously, that punk has got some nerve to be absent today." Isabelle groaned as they went on their prefect rounds. Anju kept silent regarding the previous night's antics as per the chairman's instructions.

"And we've got a brand new teacher just joining in impromptu." Isabelle huffed as she continued her ranting. At this, Anju's ears perked up.

"Who is it?" Anju asked.

"The guy's name is Lionel Ford." Isabelle replied, much to Anju's shock. "Oh, speak of the devil, here he is." At this, Isabelle now nodded toward the end of the corridor. Anju now peered from behind her senior to see him walk down the corridor, a bunch of books in his left hand. Many of the other students gave him a wide berth, mostly because he was one scary guy.

Ford then stopped before the two of them, giving a sharp stare at Anju and Isabelle. "On your prefect duties?" He asked, though it sounded like he was interrogating them.

"Yeah, we are Mr. Ford." Isabelle nodded stiffly. "Is there a problem with that?" Behind her, Anju's mind was in a frenzy over the conversation going on right now.

_Senior, what are you doing?!_ Anju thought furiously as her mouth gaped open in absolute disbelief and shock. Right now, tension was high between student and teacher. Anju was suddenly reminded on Isabelle's previously poor discipline records and punk-like attitude. For some reason, Lionel Ford very presence had pressed her aggression switch.

"No." Ford answered. "Just watch it when the sun goes down." With a nod, Ford now resumed walking. Anju and Isabelle watched as he rounded the turn and disappeared from sight.

"Wasn't that a bit too provocative?" Anju whimpered from the side. Isabelle looked at her with a frown before stalking off.

"Tch. I bet that guy's the type that loves to cause trouble." Isabelle grumbled. "You can see it written all over his face. That's not the kind of guy who just walks away from a fight. He's the type that walks away after he's pummelled everyone else to the ground."

"Still, I don't think you should be trying to pick a fight." Anju replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right." Isabelle sighed. "Sorry, that punk being absent isn't exactly working well with me right now. What the hell happened anyways?"

Anju fought the urge to spill the truth, knowing that everything that happened last night should have remained confidential. There was no need to let everyone know about the risk of Ichigo suddenly degrading into a Level E after all. "He, he had quite the bad stomach-ache."

"Seriously?" Isabelle almost burst out laughing. "That dude? What, he eat expired food or something?"

"No idea…" Anju said as they approached the Moon dorm.

* * *

Akira looked up at the night sky from his desk as thoughts ran through his mind. Despite the rampant storm running through his head, his face was unbelievably calm, like a lion waiting to pounce on his prey. Akira shook his head as a wry smile formed on his face. Why he compared himself to a lion was something he could never figure out for himself. Then again, he wondered what else he could be at times.

The Night class went on as usual, though he was rather surprised to hear from Chairman Cross regarding a new teacher on the premises. He figured the current night faculty was understaffed. Still, a Pureblood wasn't omniscient, which is why the minute the teacher walked in, Akira felt a sense of wariness creep over him.

The teacher went and threw his book down on the teacher's table before striding before the whole class. "Pleased to meet you all." He said sternly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lionel Ford."

At once, most of the class gasped, their eyes instinctively turning red. Even Akira almost lost control of his instincts, his knight training being the only thing that held it back.

"Lionel Ford?" Gabriella frowned. "One of the highest ranked hunters?"

"What's he doing here?" Henry whispered to Ganju, who merely shrugged his shoulders. However, the real problem was the rest of the class who were now starting to get uneasy.

"Calm down everybody." Akira said, standing up. "Good evening Mr. Ford. It may be impudent of me to say this, but are you the one responsible for that gunshot last night?"

"Perceptive aren't you?" Ford nodded. "What of it?"

"Many of the vampires are edgy since then, which begs me to ask, are you in any way a threat to the Night class?" Akira asked, a stern look upon his face. "As a student, I will not lay my hands on a teacher. But as a Pureblood, I will not allow you to harm any of the students here."

"Relax." Ford replied. "Rest assured that I'm only here to serve as a teacher for the academy." At this, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Though if you fall asleep, maybe I could add you to my list as punishment young master Kuran?"

Normally, a remark such as that was not one to bring off a huge reaction. However, considering that it was a conversation between and hunter and a Pureblood vampire, anyone could have known the meaning of those words and reacted accordingly. The reaction of course, was furious growls and gasps that now echoed through the classroom, the target of animosity now being the teacher at the front of the class.

"Quiet, everyone." Emi said, stepping to Akira's side and raising her hands. Shinji and Lin Hua also assisted, casting stern looks at the rowdy vampires, though it wasn't exactly calming down anytime soon.

"Everyone, please remain quiet." Akira's voice now boomed throughout the class. Despite not being raised, Akira's voice seemed to reverberate through the class. At once, the vampires obeyed the order from the Pureblood, dead silence descending upon the class.

"That's not a very funny joke Mr. Ford." Emi said as she stood in front of Akira, as if trying to shield him from any threat the teacher presented. "I doubt even the other teachers would approve of such a remark."

"Aidou huh?" Ford replied as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Kuran's greatest ally. Seems apparent that your influence upon the other vampires isn't confined to just your grandfather."

"Emi, please stand down." Akira said. Emi now bowed and returned to her seat. "It seems you do not have a target in mind, and I assume that the chairman has given you the qualifications to teach us. May I ask what you will be teaching us?"

"History Mr. Kuran." Ford replied. "You ought to be familiar with them, but still, you might want to take notes."

"Interesting." Akira chuckled as he returned to his seat and pulled out a pen.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the locked iron door. He had to admit, Chairman Cross was prepared for almost anything. He wondered how long this place had been here for him. Ichigo raised his hands, glancing at the shackles on his wrist. A part of him wanted to strangle Ford for this lame treatment while another thanked him for putting him here.

He recalled the first time he met a feral vampire. Back then, he was just a naïve little boy being trained in the ways of a hunter. He could still remember the memory so vividly.

"Master, can't we stop for a bit?" He complained, his breath coming out in huffs.

"Man up Ichigo." Ford replied. "Vampires aren't going to stop while their hunting, so neither should you. Now keep running."

"But I'm tired…" He panted, hunching over. Ford now came over and roughly grabbed his hand.

"I know." Ford replied. "But trust me when I say, nothing hurts more than being unable to save someone from one of those _things_ when we had the chance to do it. You've heard the stories Ichigo, how they hunt and turn us into their own. What if it was your family that was targeted? Do you want to just rest while your family gets attacked by a vampire?"

Ichigo looked up at Ford. "But my parents are powerful hunters. Nothing can harm them."

"No one is invincible Ichigo." Ford answered. "Even your parents may one day die. Will you simply let that happen? Tell me Ichigo!"

"N-no…" Ichigo answered shakily. "I don't want them to die…"

"That's why you've got to get stronger Ichigo." Ford said as he withdrew. "Your enemies will be relentless and ferocious. So you've got to be more relentless than them. And the only way to do that is to keep training. So come on, get to running."

_So much for all that…_ Ichigo thought furiously to himself. He leaned back toward the wall of the cell, staring at his hand once more.

_All I have left, is to take down every last one of them…_

* * *

"And that's all for today." Ford said as he ended the class. "See you lot tomorrow."

The vampires remained seated where they were, the tension enough to strain even the tiniest of breaths. Granted, Ford doubted they would even try to break the façade of politeness and respect that they had shown for the past hour. Akira Kuran was a virtuous man at heart and wouldn't condone any wrongdoings by his own people. Still, for a man who has spent his whole life killing them, he was quite sensitive to hostility.

As he stepped out of the classroom, he turned to see Anju standing in the hallway. No doubt she was on her rounds, but what was perplexing was the fact that she was alone and that she was just _standing_ there.

Walking up to her, Ford shot her a glare. "What the hell are you doing here? This place should be off-limits for all Day class students. Surely as a prefect you understand that, right?"

"Where is Ichigo?" Anju asked him without the slightest hesitation.

"Why would you care about that boy?" Ford asked, continuing to walk down the hall. If he had expected her to be so easily brushed off, it wasn't happening today.

"You didn't answer me." Anju retorted as she followed him.

"And you didn't answer me either." Ford replied back.

"I asked first." Anu said defiantly. "Where is Ichigo?"

"Are you that willing to court death little lady?"

"Ichigo won't hurt me." Anju remained defiant. "I know he won't."

"I can't conclude if your faith is unyielding or if your stupidity is unbelievable." Ford gasped. "What part of him do you think will spare you from his thirst?"

"What part makes you think he won't?" Anju retorted, which now drew a raised eyebrow from him. Silence went between the two of them once more until Ford turned around.

"I have things that I ought to be doing." He said. "We'll continue this in the morning." At once, he walked away, leaving Anju alone in the corridor. Anju stared after him, unsure of her next move. Should she go about on her rounds again? Or perhaps she should go after him and find out answers? She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open.

"Anju?" A voice called. She turned to see Emi and Gabriella hovering by the class entrance.

"Uh…" Anju gulped, unsure of how to respond.

"If you are looking for Ichigo, he's currently in the Moon dorm." Emi replied, though Gabriella shot her a strange look.

"What?" Anju blinked. "What is he doing there?"

"Sorry Anju." Gabriella answered. "I'm afraid you aren't meant to go there right now. It the rules we are meant to abide by."

"Though we _could_ bend the rules just this once?" Emi winked.

"Uh…" Anju frowned, unsure of how to respond.

"No one will be looking." Henry whispered from behind the two girls. "You have our word on that."

"Might want to get going." Emi smiled.

Anju then turned and ran as fast as she could toward the Moon dorm.

* * *

It wasn't long before she could see the cues left to her by the vampires. Emi had kept a slight bit of the path she was meant to take covered in shimmering ice. When it looked like she was about to get lost, a bat or two would fly by and guide her in the right direction.

It wasn't long before Anju found a small ruined tower in the woods. Although the tower had been damaged and overgrown with vines, the door that stood there was brand new. Anju pushed lightly at the door and was surprised by how easy it was to open. She descended the stone steps that she found into a chamber filled with all manner of opulent robes, polished armour and weapons lined on racks.

Anju gazed in wonder at the sight. Why was something like this hidden in the school? She looked upon a longsword that was hung upon the wall, its scabbard beautifully crafted with a polished ruby at the pommel. Upon the hilt, Anju could now make out the name written on the blade. Akira Kuran.

She now realised this was the lair of the Vampire Knights. Looking to her right, she could see a whole bunch of rooms lined with iron bars. Within one, a very recognisable figure was there.

"Ichigo!" Anju cried as she ran to his cell, pressing against the bars to get a look at him. "I found you. Thank God…"

Ichigo however, did not answer. He merely took one glance at Anju and then shifted his head down.

"Is everything okay? Anju asked. She soon regretted her question when she saw the chains his hands were shackled to.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Huh?" Anju responded, unsure of what else to say.

"Why'd you come here dammit!?" Ichigo snarled, which made Anju leap back slightly.

"I-Ichigo…" Anju stammered with a terrified look. Ichigo saw her face and once more his face fell.

"Why did you come here? Why did you come and find me?" Ichigo asked.

Anju didn't know how to respond. She merely sat down, leaning on the bars of Ichigo's cell.

"I'm a monster now Anju." Ichigo breathed. "I couldn't even hold my own thirst in the minute I smelled _their_ blood. I almost attacked you again and I couldn't even choose my blood tablets instead. Do you get it Anju? I can't change this fact. I can't even try to resist it anymore."

Anju stared as Ichigo finished his lament. She watched at how his situation had changed him. The Ichigo who was so rough, headstrong, determined… All of that was gone now. Now, only a shell of his former self was left. He seemed devoid of hope now, with no one to accompany him except his own guilt.

"So is that it?" Anju growled. Ichigo could now swore she was genuinely getting angry. He straed back at her and her eyes were hard and cold. Yup, she was definitely angry.

"Just being unable to stop yourself and now you've given in to despair? Is that how you were raised Ichigo?" Anju's voice was getting louder now. Due to the silence, her voice was now reverberating throughout the room.

"Anju…" Ichigo began, but Anju stopped him once more.

"The Ichigo I knew wouldn't let something as stupid as that get to him!" She was practically screaming now. "He wouldn't give up so easily just because he failed once! What happened to the boy who kept staying with the horses no matter how many times they threw him off? What happened to the boy who worked hard to be at the same level of education as the rest despite getting in halfway through term?"

"It's not as simple as that Anju!" Ichigo roared back. "Something like this, you can't understand how much of a burden it is!"

"I can!" Anju retorted, tears gathering in her eyes. "My parents were killed by vampires too! I know what they're like. I know what they can do. Even so…" The tears were falling freely now. "I… I don't want you to just give in. Don't seclude yourself like this Ichigo. Please…"

Ichigo's frozen expression now melted as Anju broke down and cried. Here she was, the gullible and innocent girl who didn't know better, even if she were confronted by the most monstrous thing in the universe. Heaven forbid the day she would become as bitter as he was.

Ichigo sighed, realising that she was right. He had given up. He had let himself get consumed by despair and resignation without even trying to put up a fight. What the hell kind of hunter was he then?

"I can't promise anything." Ichigo replied. "But if it's worth anything, I'll do what I can to keep going. But if I think anything is going to happen, you'll know where I'll be."

Anju's crying stopped as she turned to look up at him. "I can't promise anything either. But I'll try to help you. I'll try to keep your thirst in check. And if I have to, I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

She spent a few more minutes with him before she felt it was time to go, the memory of their dark promise lingering in her mind.


	10. Side story: Vampiric Misunderstandings

**Hi all.**

**First, thanks to all who have followed this story till now. Your feedback and support are greatly appreciated.**

**Just an FYI, my University studies have begun once more, so finding time to upload newer chapters is going to be extremely difficult. Do bear with me for any long breaks between posts.**

**At this point, I want to give all readers a break from the main story and I hope this small filler will help ease off that burden. These side stories will be just the everyday life of the main vampire characters. If there is anything you want to see (be it hilarious or just regular slice of life sort of things), do let me know and I'll try my best to hammer out a chapter.**

**So with that, I hope you enjoy this next bit.**

**P.S., if you haven't yet figured it out, Emi is a crazy vampire**

* * *

It was the weekend at Cross Academy. With the night sky out, the Day class students were fast asleep. The Night class students however, were up and about. Most of them were now having their own garden parties within the courtyard, with a few of the more 'tame' ones wandering the town.

In the main lounge of the Moon dorm, seven vampires were gathered around the main table. Glasses filled with blood tablet infusions were rested on the table along with plates of cake and sweet treats. The seven gathered would speak casually to each other, occasionally laughing at another's joke.

Shinji then gave a slight yawn, indicating he was still drowsy. He then tilted his head back, resting on the sofa before letting his eyes fall close. Beside him, Emi smiled as she straightened a few locks of his hair.

"Always so sleepy he is." Emi chuckled as she gave a small kiss on his cheek.

"He shouldn't be staying up so late all the time." Ganju said, drinking a gulp from his glass. "Last time, he got back only five hours before classes started. What was he doing so close to evening anyways?"

"Apparently, he has found some new love for the outside world." Gabriella answered, causing everyone to turn their heads to her.

"You've been following him?" Henry frowned. "That's really creepy."

"Well, he wasn't talking about it." Gabriella shrugged. "So I just had my bats follow him around for a bit. Turns out he went to some really interesting places yesterday."

"What kind?" Emi exclaimed, sensing that the subject of their current conversation now took a strange turn.

"Emi, calm down." Akira smiled. "Shinji is my cousin. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything so str-"

"Well he was taking a look at some female dolls in a toy store." Gabriella stated matter-of-factly, taking a slight sip from her glass. This one sentence caused all form of calm to disappear from Emi's face and an expression of what could be considered shock to flutter across Akira's.

"WHAT?!" Emi screamed, which now aroused Shinji from his sleep.

"Emi?" He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "What're you-?" He never got the chance to finish before Emi seized his collar.

"What are _you_ doing?!" She yelled at his pallid expression, shaking him violently. "When did you develop such strange habits such as looking at dolls?" She then leaned in, and everyone swore the room suddenly got colder. "You're not cheating on me are you?"

"Emi, calm down and get off me so that I can explain." Shinji grumbled, finding it increasingly uncomfortable now that Emi had pinned him to the sofa. With a surprised gasp, Emi straightened and allowed him to speak, the reddish tinge of embarrassment for such behaviour now colouring her cheeks.

"So before any of you jump to conclusions…" Shinji began, noting the shocked expressions on all their faces. "I've just been going around town to make sure the others don't cause too much trouble."

A few seconds passed before everyone nodded with expressions of understanding. Shinji groaned internally. _Seriously guys? What's with the exaggerated reactions?_

"And in the process, I've come to grow fond of a certain doll-making shop." He continued. This sparked a huge reaction that now came in the form of bugged out eyeballs, coughing, double-takes and after that, stunned silence.

"Shinji…" Emi asked dangerously, the very air around her suddenly getting chilly. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said." Shinji frowned. "I just got interested in a doll shop. The guy inside makes really good hand-made dolls. It was really intriguing, so that's why I stayed for a while." Shinji now tilted backwards, folding his arms behind his neck. "My mom is a seamstress and fashion designer after all, so I thought I'd get some ideas for her to try next time. Otherwise, business on that side of the family would be a wreck."

"Oh…" Everyone nodded, his answer making total sense.

"What's with the uninspired reaction?" Shinji grumbled.

"Well..." Henry cleared his throat as he chose his next few words. "We didn't think you'd be so, um, dedicated to your mother's business. It surprised us a little."

"So is that why you've been buying them?" Lin Hua now spoke, breaking her silence that had gone on for the past few minutes. Unfortunately for Shinji, this comment once again caused everyone to stare back at him.

"Well, like I said, it's to help my mom." Shinji explained again. "She sometimes gets inspiration from seeing new stuff. Figured I'd buy a few to give her ideas."

"The problem is, you didn't buy a few." Lin Hua answered. "You bought thirty. And you've stuffed them all in your room. I do agree with you that those dolls look really life-like, but that selling point is slowly dying out. Have you even looked at the way they stare at people? To be honest, they're starting to creep your roommates out."

Once more, her words were punctuated by an exaggerated silence. Shinji now felt the stares of his other friends bore into him. "Whatever…" Shinji groaned as he closed his eyes again. "I've already explained everything. What you imagine is your fault. Now leave me alone…"

Shinji now drifted back to sleep, ignoring the awkward situation surrounding him. The other vampires frowned as they mulled over what to do.

"How much do you think those dolls would sell for among his fans?" Henry frowned after a moment of thinking.

"Nine…" Lin Hua said. "Maybe ten hundred thousand Yen if we push it."

"And what's to stop him from noticing that they are missing?" Gabriella questioned.

"He just wants to show his mother right?" Emi whispered harshly. "Take some photos and send them to her via email!"

"Does she even have one?" Henry asked. "Truth be told, I've never seen Shinji actually use a computer out of class."

"The Internet has existed for hundreds of years!" Emi answered vehemently. "She's got to have one!"

"Now calm down Emi…" Akira smiled gently, causing all the others around to take a breather. "We must respect Shinji's actions. However, if we are to simultaneously prevent everyone else from descending into a rabid chaos, might I suggest something?"

* * *

"Hmm…" Shinji frowned as the last doll was placed into the box. Akira's idea was pretty sound. Instead of hoarding the dolls, he ought to get them delivered. Akira had used his many contacts to procure a very trustworthy delivery company. Originally, Shinji was against the idea of getting another to do so since he wanted to protect the pristine condition of the dolls, but his cousin had assured him that the company took extremely good care of the user's property. And he had managed to do it without his natural Pureblood abilities.

"Is that all?" Emi said as she came over, stopping short just before the box.

"Yeah." Shinji replied in monotone. "I placed extra cushioning in just in case."

"Oh relax." Emi chuckled. "Akira promised didn't he? And from what I know of your dear cousin, he never breaks a promise."

"Some things can be out of even his hands Emi." Shinji frowned. "But I suppose you are right. I ought to have faith in him."

Emi now came up to him and embraced him. "You should. Anyways, I want to say I'm sorry. I overreacted last night and accused you wrongfully. Can you ever forgive me?"

Shinji turned toward her, returning her embrace with his own. "Of course. I know you only meant well for us both. Anyways, I have to make it up to you too, for getting you all worried."

"You've done nothing of the sort." Emi replied as she shook her head, directing a soft smile at him, a smile that suddenly turned mischievous. "But if you insist, you could always kiss me."

Shinji chuckled. "Sounds easy enough. Mind if I started now?"

Emi laughed as she stroked his head, running her fingers through his maroon coloured hair. "Whatever you want…"

They stared into each other's eyes. Shinji lifted his hands and lightly caressed her face before planting his lips onto hers. She returned his kiss by cradling his head and pulling him toward his own bed, upon which they lay down on the mattress, slowly indulging in each other's passion and love.

At that moment, Lin Hua and Ganju came in. Noticing how preoccupied Shinji currently was, they made it a point to carry the box out before he ended up having second thoughts about shipping them home.


	11. Chapter 10: Preface of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all. Thank you for putting up with the long waits between chapters. Unfortunately, I am currently embroiled in my University studies and thus, have had less and less time to commit to this tale.**

**Still, I have no intention of letting the story end like this and I hope you will all be patient with me as I try to balance my time toward both this and my studies. Do bear with me during the long periods of little activity in this regard.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Over there! I've spotted him!" The male Hunter shouted, firing his rifle at the roof. The shape that now flitted up upon the tiled surfaces snarled and twisted away, barely avoiding the bullet's path.

"All units! Be advised, target is headed to sector 4." His partner shouted into a walkie talkie as they continued their pursuit. "Target is believed to be much smarter than usual. Engage with caution!" Acknowledgements came over the communication line as they continued the hunt.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with all these Level E vampires?" He grumbled between large inhalations of air, holding his sword up to allow better movement. "They seem to be acting way smarter than they usually are."

"Who knows?" The other responded as he reloaded his rifle. "Though it makes me wonder if those Purebloods have anything to do with it."

"You think they're breaking the treaty?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Came the standard reply. "I'm not too conflicted if they did, but I'd rather not tangle with a Pureblood. Lord knows the Kurans aren't going to take that lying down."

Suddenly, a few shapes darted above them. They halted their tracks, surprise coming over their faces.

"Wait, more of them?" The one with the rifle gasped. His partner was suddenly alerted to another message on the walkie talkie.

"We have knights out here!" Came the message. "Orders?"

The Hunter pair looked at each other, surprise still evident on their faces. "Maintain pursuit." The sword Hunter ordered. "Do not obstruct the knights. Target may not be alone at this stage."

The pursuit went on for the next ten minutes, with the Hunter team occasionally catching glimpse of their target and the Vampire knights darting across the roofs. However, just as they were about to apprehend their target, a thick fog closed in, cutting off their vision. By the time it had disappeared, their target was gone.

"Her majesty won't be too happy about this Valsh." The male knight spoke in a hushed tone. "That's the second time this one's gotten away."

"Soiro, let me worry about that." The female knight named Valsh replied as she took out a mobile phone that had miraculously remained pristine. She dialled a number, waiting for only ten seconds before the call was answered.

"Lady Valsh, what news do you bring?" Came the voice of Klein, the Kuran head butler.

"Mr. Klein, our target has fled once more." Valsh reported. "However, based on some papers we managed to pick up from his estate, it appears he is headed toward Cross Academy. For what purpose, we still do not know. To that end, we will be continuing our examination of her home."

"I understand." Replied Klein. "I will deliver this message to her Majesty and Master Kiryuu."

"Soiro," Valsh addressed her partner as the call ended. "Tell the Hunters to meet us at that shack. We may need a bit of their expertise here. I'll be heading there for the moment." At a nod, both vampires went on their separate tasks.

* * *

**A few days later:**

Anju finished what remained of her Curry Udon, carrying the empty bowl and used utensils back to the disposal racks. She glanced a few tables down where Ichigo was finishing his own meal. Although she saw it was good that other students were nearby, she couldn't help but feel that it was because Misaki was right beside him.

Just a few days ago, she had promised to do anything in her power to stop Ichigo's thirst if it ever flared again. At the time, she had told no one of the promise for fear of people asking as to how she was going to live up to it. At this instant, the memory of him attacking her was enough to make her cold with nervousness.

As of now though, there was little to do, as for some reason Ichigo's thirst was being suppressed. Anju once again calmed down after reminding herself that the chairman and Akira were doing all they could to prevent Ichigo from aimlessly attacking the Day class students.

Still, it bothered her that she had made such a promise. If Akira found out, he would vehemently try to stop her from doing anything that would risk her own life. Still, Anju rather such drastic measures to be taken if there was no other choice.

Anju went back to sit beside Hibiki. Lunch break was still on for another twenty minutes, so she figured it'd be good to kill some time till classes started again.

"You doing okay Ann?" Hibiki spoke into her ear as softly as possible. Anju yelped slightly as she jerked away. Hibiki's stealthy invasion of her privacy scaring her.

"Um, uh…" Anju stuttered for a moment before replying. "Y-yeah. Totally fine."

"Really?" Hibiki answered with a deadpanned look. "You seem pre-occupied with some things."

"Do I?" Anju grinned sheepishly. "Well, I suppose it's, um, it's the upcoming tests in Mathematic class we have coming up! Yeah!"

Hibiki's response was to constantly stare at her. After a whole twenty seconds of staring, Hibiki finally responded. "Ann, you suck at lying."

Anju's head dropped in shame. "Ugh… Is it really that obvious?"

"Not to everyone, but perhaps it is to me." Hibiki nodded. "So, what's really bothering you?"

Anju racked her brain on the best way to answer. She really didn't want anyone to find out about the conversation between her and Ichigo, but she didn't want to lie to Hibiki, considering it wasn't going to work at all.

"Well, it's just…" Anju began to explain, though with no clue as to how she should start. She didn't need to however, as Hibiki solved that problem for her.

"It's about Ichigo isn't it?" Hibiki concluded.

Anju sighed. "It's that obvious huh?"

"Well, I'm sure everyone is worried about him. After all, he was attacked by a vampire and then got turned into one. I'm sure he's more worried about attacking the Day class students than the Day class students are." Hibiki answered.

"True enough." Anju nodded. Still, she wondered if Hibiki knew how much more serious it was had she known that Ichigo risked turning into a savage and mindless creature with nor form of self-control whatsoever. Anju had kept that to herself, deciding the burden of such knowledge was not meant for anyone else till the time came. But she also wondered, when such a time did come, would it be too late?

"Anyways, I suppose the only thing we can do is support him the best we can." Hibiki said as she stood up, getting ready to return her dirty utensils. "And to not get too close when he's feeling out of it."

"I mean, it looks really uncomfortable when he gets, you know, thirsty." Hibiki added.

"Yeah…" Anju nodded in response.

"What's it like anyway?" Hibiki asked. Though Anju knows it was purely out of curiosity, she wondered if it would be a good idea to answer truthfully this time round.

"Imagine your throat being on fire." Misaki answered from behind the two of them. Anju and Hibiki turned sharply to see a sombre look on Misaki's face. "Scratch that." Misaki made a correction. "Imagine a hot iron bar shoved down your gullet."

"Uh, Misaki…" Anju gulped. "That's a bit too graphic, don't you think?"

"I know." Misaki nodded. "But the fact is that's how serious it can be. Some of these Ex-human vampires find the sensation so unbearable they become little more than rabid beasts. Others find suicide a simpler path."

Silence permeated between the three of them as Misaki's words sank in. Anju didn't look back up. It was still too much to take in all at once.

"Ichigo's stronger than he looks though." Misaki nodded with a wry smile. "I can't vouch for his behaviour, but he wasn't raised to be someone who'd just lay down and die."

"Yeah." Hibiki nodded. "Misaki is right there. Remember how he scared off a bunch of rowdy Second years? He almost got himself sunk in detention because he went and picked a fight. Thankfully, Mr. du Coteau was there to soften up the situation."

"Wow." Misaki's expression now showed nervousness. "He's that bad even to the senior students?"

"Totally." Hibiki nodded. "That's why he never gets picked on, and why no one tries to approach him."

"Not the sociable kind huh?" Misaki grinned, which now caused Anju herself to smile. Anju looked over at Ichigo, who was quite oblivious to the conversation taking place. Suddenly, at the corner of her eye, she spotted Lionel Ford marching his way through the cafeteria. The students gave him a wide berth as he slowly walked up to Ichigo. They briefly stared at each other before Ford handed Ichigo a brown envelope with a black tape on it.

Anju blinked as Ichigo left his seat and hurriedly made his way out of the cafeteria without bothering to clean up his place.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Anju asked as she turned to Misaki, a look of complete shock crossing her face as soon as she beheld Misaki's dread filled expression.

* * *

"A Hunter Order?" Anju gasped as soon as Misaki explained.

"Yeah." Misaki nodded. "Usually, Hunters get their orders from the Association that way. It contains loads of info on their next 'mark'."

"What kind of info?" Anju asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Level status." Misaki answered. "Number of attacks, personal history and information. Danger levels."

"What about danger levels?" Hibiki asked, now getting absorbed into the conversation.

"Well, basically the threat level of the target. You remember that black tape on the envelope?" Misaki asked. Anju and Hibiki thought for a moment, their memory serving them well enough. "Those tapes depict how dangerous the target is. Green is the lowest, followed by yellow, red and then black for the most dangerous rogue vampires."

Anju's felt an icy chill run down her spine. "Then…"

"Honestly, I have no clue what the damn Association is thinking." Misaki growled. "Seriously? Sending a teenager to handle a vampire of that level? That's just asking too much! Hunters at our age should only be given at most Level Yellow vamps to take on."

"Can't we stop them?" Hibiki asked. Despite not having much of a relationship with Ichigo, she too cared deeply about him. "Won't he be in danger?"

"I'm afraid not." Misaki shook her head. "I don't have the power to change the minds of the Association heads. If anything, I can only complain about it. And we all know how well complaining works."

"Tell me about it…"Anju nodded recounting thousands of times she had called him out on so much of his rather _undesirable _behaviour. No changes though as far as she could see.

"Well, he ought to have at least some backup." Misaki nodded. "If he at least has an experienced Hunter with him, then I'm not making any noise."

"Well, I'm sure they're not that irresponsible right?" Hibiki asked.

"Who the hell knows…" Misaki frowned. "Sometimes those old geezers leading the whole Association do the strangest and straight up incorrigible things."

"Well, I suppose this means he won't be joining us for prefect duty." Anju sighed. "Time to let Senior Dunois know."

* * *

"God, I swear that punk is straight up useless sometimes…" Isabelle growled.

"Well, he doesn't have much of a choice." Anju replied as they walked to the Moon dorm. "It's his duty as a Hunter."

"Doesn't make sense why they have to get him to do this stupid job on a school day." Isabelle scoffed. "Whatever, let's go do our damn job."

"Man, she's pretty hard to please huh?" Misaki smiled sheepishly.

"Nah. She just isn't good at blowing off steam." Anju shrugged as the gates of the Moon dorm opened. As the first few vampires filed out amid the keening squeals of the Day class students, Anju suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, where's Shinji?" Anju asked Misaki. Misaki looked at her questioningly before turning to survey the scene. True enough, the Maroon haired boy was nowhere to be found. To emphasise this, his fans were also disappointed and wondering why he hadn't shown up yet.

"Yeah." Misaki nodded. "That is rather strange. He's usually with Emi, but now she's alone. Something's not right." At once, she walked up to the blonde haired vampire and began asking.

"Where'd Shinji go?" Emi reiterated Misaki's question as Anju closed in on the conversation. "Um…" For the first time, Anju was quite surprised at the female vampire. Emi rarely hesitated when it came to answering question, especially when it came to her lover.

"How should I say this..." Emi frowned, pondering her choice of words.

"Shinji is currently handling some Knight business." Akira said as he approached.

"Knight business?" Anju blinked. Then, she thought back to the time in the cafeteria, where Lionel Ford had passed the black taped envelope to Ichigo. "Is it the same as Ichigo's?"

The two vampires now looked straight at her, making Anju feel slightly overwhelmed. Akira then glanced around to ensure no one was listening before leaning in, with Emi and Misaki now appearing to stand guard. "Anju…" He whispered slightly. "For your sake and the sake of the other students, please do not let anyone know about this discussion."

"Okay…" Anju nodded in response, understanding the seriousness of the matter.

"At any rate," Akira nodded as he began his explanation. "Recently we heard that a rogue vampire was heading this way. It was by the order of my mother that we help handle the situation."

"Will he be okay?" Anju asked quietly, which made Akira laugh slightly.

"He'll be fine." Akira smiled. "My cousin may seem a bit aloof at times, but he is quite the fighter. And if my hunch is correct, then you needn't worry about Ichigo either."

"Really?" Anju asked.

"HEY CROSS, SHIBA! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK ON YOUR JOBS DAMMIT!" Came Isabelle's angry shout.

"Gah!" Anju flinched as her senior reminded her-harshly-of her prefect duty.

"You might want to get back to your duties Anju." Akira smiled. "Ichigo wouldn't want you to skimp out just because you are worried for him."

"I suppose you are right. Hehe…" Anju nodded.

"He's stronger than you think." Akira replied as he walked away. "Have faith in him."

* * *

"Seriously, why the hell am I with you?" Ichigo groaned as he scanned the meandering crowds. To the left his _partner_, so to speak, gave a long drawn out yawn.

"Because," Shinji replied. "Firstly, I'm a Knight, which means that I must respond to official orders from the Queen. Secondly, I'm also a Noble, which means that I have to watch over you considering your status as a vampire. Thirdly, I really felt like ditching school today and I just got a good enough reason."

Ichigo glared at Shinji. "Seriously? You expect me to believe the third part?"

"You don't have to." Shinji shrugged. "I just explained it as best I could."

"And you are a damned prefect for God's sake." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm not a very good person either around this time." Shinji replied, stretching his hands upwards. "I don't do well with pulling off an early wake-up. However, I am the best at this little job."

"At hunting these guys down?" Ichigo asked. "Last I checked, every single one of you Knights was as good as the other save for that Pureblood."

"Not the hunting part." Shinji shook his head. "I mean I'm the best at being the people person."

Ichigo frowned, knowing there was no arguing with that. "So, should we get to work? This guy isn't going to just walk right up to us after all."

"You got that right." Shinji nodded, hefting a rather large suitcase in his right arm. "Just remember to not get too into it. There are loads of things I need to do with this one."

It was at least an hour before they found the traces, but Ichigo responded quickly as soon as the scream tore through the air.

Ichigo rushed down the alleyway to find a woman collapsed on the floor. Examining her neck, he found the tell-tale pricks upon her neck.

"It was recent." Shinji said immediately behind him. Ichigo looked at him, wondering exactly how quickly he had gotten here. "He can't be too far off."

"He'll be heading somewhere that no one can find him." Ichigo nodded. "Plenty of abandoned houses around here to hide in."

Shinji nodded in agreement, something else now occupying his thoughts. "We'll get a crowd soon. Go after him. I'll handle the local police."

"How do you propose I find him?" Ichigo asked.

"I think you know." Shinji answered. "After all, the trail is still fresh. And I did make sure your appetite was sated before getting out here, so you shouldn't risk hurting anyone. I wouldn't suggest it otherwise."

Ichigo scowled as he realised the truth of Shinji's words. Despite his current condition, he had to admit there were a few perks that came with it.

_Life's a bitch that way_. Ichigo vehemently thought as he got up and followed the scent of freshly spilled blood.

* * *

Ichigo now traced the scent to a run-down building. The smell of blood had led him here, and he was sure now more than ever that their target had decided this place to be his hidey hole.

Ichigo pulled out his pistol, ensuring the magazine was full before walking inside the ruined structure. As far as he knew, this was just another Level E that had to be put down. However, the Association had seen it fit to give him a black danger level. Ichigo couldn't help but feel that something was very off. Level E's were the equivalent of beasts. How one could be this dangerous was something he couldn't comprehend.

Ichigo took caution with every step, not wanting to risk giving himself away on the creaky wooden floorboards. With his training in mind, he ensured every room he walked by was clear before going on to the next. He kept his breathing still and quiet so that in the instance his target would attempt to get the jump on him, he would at least know. This was what he was trained for, to be a Hunter.

And the prey? The most dangerous creature to probably exist.

Something creaked above him. Ichigo suddenly stood still, daring to turn his head upward. The ceiling was also made of wood, though some parts were obviously rotten with age. As he stared, he saw the small bits of sawdust falling from the planks.

Ichigo now aimed upwards and fired. A guttural snarl was heard as his target now ran, the planks creaking violently as more sawdust fell on him. Ichigo gave chase, determined to not let him get away.

Ichigo eyed a flight of stairs up ahead, taking the steps two at a time. As he rounded the corner, he could see a figure running up the stairs to the next floor. Ichigo continued his relentless pursuit, catching sight of the vampire. As soon as Ichigo reached the third level, he spotted his target now charging straight down the hallway.

Ichigo pulled out his pistol and fired, the bullet now grazing his target's shoulder. With an inhuman scream, his target spun before collapsing on the floor. Ichigo now stared straight into the beast's eyes, which glowed a bloody red.

"End of the line monster." Ichigo said, keeping his pistol aimed at him. "You die today."

"Hehe…" The vampire chuckled. "I think not. Also, just asking, if I'm a monster, what are you?" Ichigo bit down hard on his lip, unwilling to answer.

"Hehe." The vampire continued ranting. "You a former human right? So you obviously know what happens to you after so long. Ever felt that burn in your throat? Imagine that going on every day, every minute, every second. Imagine that being the only thing on your mind, like an itch you can't scratch, like being suffocated."

"Shut up." Ichigo growled, walking closer to him. "I am nothing like you."

"Huh." The vampire said with a thoughtful look. "You're right. You aren't as careful as I thought you were."

Wondering what he meant, Ichigo couldn't react in time as a miniature explosive planted in the wall on his right wet off, blowing concrete and plaster across the hallway and onto him. The vampire now bolted, running to the far window to escape a stunned Ichigo.

"Goodbye pal!" He taunted as Ichgio recovered. "Hope to see you again someday!" With that, he jumped out the window.

At that instant, a chain wrapped around his ankle and tugged him painfully to the floor. He slammed into the ground with a deafening crash.

"Now, now." Shinji said as he held his weapon at bay, keeping the blade close to his body. "I have some questions for you that I want answered."

The vampire growled as he got up, lunging at Shinji with blinding speed. His hands clawed, he swung at Shinji again and again, but none of his strikes made their mark.

It was a powerful gift Shinji had been born with. As the grandson of Senri Shiki and Rima Toya, he was fortunate enough to be gifted with both their natural abilities. Every cell in his body was now supercharged with naturally occurring electricity, energising his body and allowing him to move at incredible speeds even for a vampire Noble.

His assailant growled in frustration, charging straight at him in an attempt to prevent his constant dodging. Shinji braced himself, clinging onto his assailant and letting the current flow. However, his attacker sensed the static almost immediately, wrestling his way out of Shinji's grip.

A small snap sounded off the ground. Ichigo now aimed carefully at the vampire, forcing him away from Shinji. Seeing that it was a losing fight, the vampire attempted to run. However, Shinji was a step ahead. Hefting the sickle end of his weapon to his finger, he made a careful incision, drawing blood. Using his inherited talents, he manipulated his blood down the chain toward the weighted ball. Shinji now threw the chain toward the vampire, wrapping around his ankle, after which he sent an electric charge through the chain via the blood coating the metal.

The electric shock now coursed through the vampire, his cries echoing through the air. A few seconds later, he dropped, completely paralysed. Seeing that he had been neutralised, Shinji walked up to him, placing a foot on his back.

"Now then." Shinji spoked with a cold edge to his voice that was uncommon. "I have a few questions for you. That timed bomb up there? That's not something a Level E like you is capable of pulling off. Which brings up my question, who is helping you all? Level E's being organised like this is unheard of."

Ichigo watched, dumbfounded at the recent revelation. The vampire however, gritted his teeth, refusing to talk.

"Recently, we raided a former residence and found that there were myriad plans regarding Cross Academy." Shinji continued. "Which comes to the next question, what are you up to? Why are you so interested in Cross Academy?"

"Gehehe." He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know? The plan will come to fruition. We will see to that."

"What plan?" Shinji growled, obviously getting agitated.

The vampire held his tongue, doing nothing but sneer maniacally at them.

"We're wasting our time." Ichigo growled as he finally put a round through the vampire's head. Instantly, the creature turned into ash, a pained expression on his face the last thing he saw. "Now, will you mind explaining to me about this?"

"This guy eluded our Knights and some of your Hunters a few days ago." Shinji said as he withdrew his blood into his own body. "The search of his residence, yeah I found that strange too, turned up loads of plans. Upon analysis, it appears there is some sort of mobilisation against Cross Academy."

"Mobilisation? What?" Ichigo gasped, completely befuddled.

"And that's why I was hoping to squeeze it out of this guy." Shinji gestured to the pile of ash. "Then again, he only seemed like a usual grunt. He probably doesn't know anything. But what concerns me is that we have no idea if he has accomplices or who he's taking orders from."

"What are you suggesting?" Ichigo growled, utmost self-control preventing him from grabbing Shinji's collar. "Is a Pureblood…"

"I don't know." Shinji replied. "But for now, we best report what we've learned. Besides, you seem to be getting a little out of it."

Ichigo moved to reply, but stopped as he realised his throat was starting to itch.

"This isn't over." Ichigo growled, putting away his pistol.

"Ain't that the truth." Shinji agreed, sheathing his weapon and waking away, letting the remains of the dead vampire to blow away in the gust of the wind.

* * *

"_We've lost another one sir. Shall I gather more?_"

"_No need for such things Mr. Ridley. We cannot afford to lose too many before the final push. Continue to monitor the Academy and keep a stricter hold on those Level E's."_

"_As you desire milord." The one named Ridley replied._

_He put the phone down as he took another sip of the red liquid in his cup. "Now then Mr. Kitsuke, how will you entertain me this time?"_


	12. Chapter 11: The Colour of Sin

**Author's note:**

**Hello all. First off, I'm sorry for the huge gap in uploads. Just started my second year of Uni and the workload is MASSIVE. I've barely had much time to devote to writing. Still, with one major assignment out of the way, I'm hoping for more time on this.**

**Thanks to all who have waited patiently for me. I will endeavour to try and get these out as fast as possible. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Your move." Akira said as his eyes bore into the chess board.

"Well now, I suppose you have a reason for gathering us like this?" Henry nodded as he moved his Rook piece. Currently, all of the Night class prefects were gathered in the main lounge. Emi watched the game intensely while Gabriella rested her head on Ganju's shoulder. Shinji yawned as sleep was about to kick in while Lin Hua stood by Akira's side.

"Check." Henry said as soon as his finger left the chess piece. "Your move Akira."

Akira merely kept his stare on the board. All of his friends knew his stare well. It was one not hopelessly lost due to a dilemma, but one that was focused to a terrifying degree. Slowly, Akira reached for his final bishop piece, placing it in the line of Henry's King.

"Check." Akira said. Henry now eyed him with a befuddled look.

"Akira, I know you aren't exactly chess material, but even I find that hard to believe for a joke." Henry commented.

The other vampires turned to Akira, wondering why he had made such a decision. It wasn't abnormal for Akira to lose a chess game every so often with Henry, but even Akira wouldn't play such strange moves…

…meaning something was up.

Akira now reached and held his own King piece, examining every facet of the black marble. "Chess is a game of knowledge. To know every possibility the board will appear in is the ironclad rule of victory. In a way, it's the same as war."

"Your opponent's forces, his stratagem, every piece he owns in the right place at the right time." Akira explained as he placed the piece back down, looking upon the board with two checked Kings. "The only difference is, unlike chess, war has no turns. All it takes to end it is the one who makes the fastest move next."

Emi frowned. "Are you saying someone is trying to cast a net over the Academy?"

"Perhaps the net has been cast already." Akira replied. "How and where, I know not. All it now lies on is the initiative of both sides."

"You believe the Day class students to be in danger?" Lin Hua asked from her post.

"I believe all of us to be in peril." Akira frowned. "The vampire that Shinji and Ichigo put own just the other day has led me to believe this could be far more intricate than we had thought. That was no ordinary Level E. He was an intelligent creature, cunning and devious."

"Something completely out of the ordinary." Ganju said.

"Sounds a lot like the vampires we encountered ten years ago in Hamburg…" Emi said as she stroked her chin. "Though these seem to be much more crafty…"

"So what's our plan?" Henry asked as he straightened up. "If what you're implying is true, then perhaps they would have accounted for us and the Vampire Hunters present."

"True." Akira nodded. "Which is why I must make a move our foe does not expect." With this, Akira now reached over and took the Queen piece that Henry had seized from him, tracing a diagonal line on the chess board from where it sat upon Henry's side of the table towards his King, knocking over the white piece.

"All I can hope for is that it works…" Akira finished.

"Hmm, well you are the expert there." Henry nodded. "I suppose we'll just have to leave it to you."

"I'm glad you all have such faith in me." Akira smiled. "The day approaches. We ought to get some sleep."

"I still win by the way." Henry stated as he got up from his chair.

"Of course." Akira agreed. "It is a game of chess after all."

* * *

Anju walked out of class as the bell rang. It was almost the time for the one week break and she looked forward to spending some time with her classmates. She had already made plans with Hibiki, Misaki, Frederick Zito and Laura Rosen. She figured she could spend some time with Akira and the other vampires, but lately she had noticed him getting more and more preoccupied.

And then there was Ichigo. Anju didn't know what to make at the moment, but she could tell he was obviously concerned about something. He always looked lost whenever he believed no one was looking directly at him. He had been that way since his hunt with Shinji a few days ago, so Anju surmised his current mood had something to do with it. Try as she might though, she wasn't sure if now was the right time to ask. Of course, there was Misaki, but Anju had the feeling she wouldn't know either.

And there was one more thing on her mind…

"Hey Ann, got a dress to wear yet?" Hibiki asked as soon as she caught up.

"Nah…" Anju groaned. "I've been so busy lately I haven't managed to find a suitable dress."

"If you'd like, I can loan you one." Hibiki said. "My family is pretty rich, and you are about my size."

"Thanks Hibiki." Anju smiled in appreciation. "But the thing is, I don't know if I' even going to be able to dance at all. I might get called for security detail on the dance night itself."

The annual dance night at Cross Academy was somewhat a tradition since the academy's first years. It was a time for all students to once more mingle with each other, regardless of which class they were in. Since the Day and Night classes would be mingling, it was quite necessary for the prefects to be on security detail for the entire time.

"Still, I'm sure your dad would let you off for just a few minutes or so." Hibiki replied.

"Well, assuming the party goes smoothly for the majority of the time." Anju shrugged.

"I'm sure senior Akira and the other Night class prefects will ensure the rest behave." Hibiki said. "After all, when they're around, nothing bad really happens."

"I guess." Anju breathed. "It's just, I can't help but feel nervous."

"Just a bit of pre-party nervousness I'll bet." Hibiki reassured her, patting her head. "Relax and wait for the night ok?"

Anju nodded. Perhaps Hibiki was right; she was probably getting worked up over nothing. As soon as she had deposited her things in the locker, she put her prefect armband on and now went to the Moon dorm. Soon enough the Night class would be getting ready for their lessons and the ensuing mad rush of the Day class students would begin.

"Seriously, if any of these brainless louts get gaga over those vampires again I might just blow a blood vessel." Isabelle grumbled.

"Seeing as how it's going to be the annual dance, I suspect a high possibility of that happening." Misaki whispered to Anju as they walked to the Moon dorm. Anju did her best to suppress a laugh.

"You two say something?" Isabelle turned around with a frown on her face.

"No." The two of them said simultaneously.

"They were just talking about how you will probably pop a vein." Ichigo nonchalantly replied.

"Huh." Isabelle stared at the two of them darkly. Misaki and Anju gave shocked glances at Ichigo, who merely shrugged and walked away.

He didn't bother looking back. Based on the screams from Anju and Misaki, Isabelle was giving them one of her head crimpers as punishment. For now, he was more interested in maintaining the crowd that was gathering at the Moon dorm. Based on the keening squeals, the first members of the Night class were already filing out.

Ichigo stood right in the middle of the path, his very presence silencing the cries from the gathered crowd. The Night class now turned their attention to him, barely concealing their hostility. Ichigo didn't care about any of them, only waiting for one specific individual to appear.

Soon enough, Akira broke through the crowd, flanked by the other Night class prefects. He didn't seem fazed by Ichigo's presence, calmly walking past him as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Just as Akira walked close, Ichigo muttered under his breath. "You know something is up, don't you?"

Akira stopped for a moment, tilting his head toward Ichigo. "I'm not sure what it is. But you'd best remain vigilant Ichigo. I fear that the safety of the Day class is compromised."

"What are you planning?" Ichigo growled. "This can't be just for the benefit of the Day class."

"There is much we can't discuss now." Akira said. "But if you are so eager to exercise your Hunting instincts, meet me just before the light of dawn breaks the sky."

Ichigo's eyes went hard as he heard Anju run up to them both. Akira now stepped away to speak with her as the rest of the Night class filed past him.

"Akira, is anything wrong?" Anju asked.

Akira stared into her eyes as he bent low and stroked her face. "Don't worry Anju. Everything is going to be just fine."

"O-okay…" Anju blushed as his hand left her face. "If you say so…"

Akira smiled and walked past the Day class prefects. Despite the squeals and cries of protest directed toward Anju, his entire being was now focussed on an entirely different matter, culminating in the storm that whipped a frenzy in his own mind.

"You know…" Emi said as soon as he caught up. "I've known you for a very long time. And I know enough that when you get overly friendly, it means you intend to become quite the despicable man."

"Darkness closes around our school." Akira replied to her. "Till it has been dispelled, I cannot let my guard down for even a second." The squealing behind him intensified, and Akira now watched Anju get swarmed by hundreds of girls.

"Because to let the darkness devour the light, is a sin I can never be absolved of." Akira said. "I will do all in my power to ensure that does not happen, even if I must sully my own hands in blood."

"And so shall we." Emi replied with a nod. Akira now turned to see the rest of his friends looking toward him, nodding in silence at Emi's reply. "It's the only way you could keep some semblance of propriety after all."

"You all are too stubborn for your own good." Akira sighed. "But I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, in a way we are your subordinates." Shinji replied. "It'd be shameful of us to let you bear the burden on your own."

"Besides, someone has to make sure you don't get killed yourself." Ganju noted. Gabriella merely nodded by his side.

"Very well then." Akira nodded, knowing that he had no way to sway them. "It seems the time has come to prove our true worth as knights."

* * *

**Hours later:**

Ichigo stood at the pathway to the Moon dorm, the silence of the night ringing through his ears. Wondering exactly why the head of the Night class had wanted him to be here, he made his way down the path toward the Moon dorm, stopping the minute he beheld the massive gates. He could see the lights of the dorm; the vampires now enjoying the last bits of darkness before the dawn came. Akira was stood right behind the gate, surprisingly alone.

"So what have you to say to me?" Ichigo growled. "I'm not a fan of being near you lot without a good reason at this hour."

"Ichigo, can't we just have a civilised talk?" Akira sighed.

"What do you think?" Ichigo replied stoically.

"Haha. I suppose we can't." Akira nodded as he opened the gate, allowing Ichigo to enter.

"I'll get straight to the point." Akira said, completely serious. "I have an idea who may be behind this."

"Do you now?" Ichigo replied. "Spill it."

Akira nodded. This was no time to mince words. "My family has contacted me with regards to the many cases of those bizarre Level E's we've been facing so far. Although we were unsuccessful, other knights have managed to get some of them to talk. Currently, they take orders from a Noble named Lovell Krishiat."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Ichigo asked.

"He is one of the Nobles from Turkey. However, he has never made it a point to hide his disapproval of my mother's policies. We had not completely been too concerned as he had little supporters to begin with. However, recent events have made it abundantly clear he is becoming a problem." Akira explained.

"Why now?" Ichigo asked. "I doubt any vampire would be so willing to openly stand against you or your family."

"Yes. That is correct." Akira agreed. "Which means some darker power could be behind his uprising. I think you can guess who?"

Ichigo's jaw went tight as he digested the new information. Nobles could never stand against the monarchy so openly. The only way they could do so was…

"A Pureblood." Ichigo snarled.

"Correct." Akira nodded. "He has the support of a Pureblood and is definitely taking orders from one himself. However, who Lovell's mysterious master is, that's something we have yet to identify."

"Where do I fit in all of this?" Ichigo snapped.

"The fact is, we know of few Purebloods who are not exactly favourites with my mother's rule." Akira spoke again, pacing around Ichigo. "And I'm sure you know what lengths they will go to ensure that peace doesn't continue."

Ichigo felt a slight prickling in the back of his neck as Akira said this. "Are you suggesting…"

"The one behind this may include the one who bit you Ichigo." Akira finished, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded. For a second, no form of reaction came from the boy. Then, Ichigo finally looked up with a malicious smile.

"So I get to gun for the guy who bit me huh?" Ichigo chuckled darkly. "That sounds like fun."

Akira now placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, snapping him back into reality. "Listen to me Ichigo, if you want to know where you fit in all this, is the fact that your hatred for us is the weapon I'm hoping will help to protect this school."

"So I'm just a bloody pawn in your deranged game of chess." Ichigo snarled, but kept his smile. "How nice Senior Akira."

"A pawn whose colour is not yet specified." Akira said. "If what I think is true, then you may be my enemy in the near future. And you may, without your knowing, harm those you care about."

Ichigo's smile vanished, leaving a stricken look upon his face. "What?"

"Lovell's benefactor. If he is the one who bit you, then he will try to turn you against us. Against the Day class students as well. And the best time for them to do that is…"

"The school dance." Ichigo concluded.

Akira nodded. "Everyone will be present. It's the best time to instigate a slaughter. And who better to start it than one among them?"

Ichigo remained silent for a few seconds. "So now what? I'm going to be locked up again?"

"Not quite." Akira shook his head. "As I said, I need you Ichigo. Because your hatred, though quite undesirable, is the only sword that will protect this academy."

"And how the hell do I do that when I can be controlled so easily?" Ichigo roared at him.

"You are an unspecified pawn in this deadly chess game. As of now, no one knows if you are a hindrance, or an assistance." Akira said. "So to ensure the best role for you, I must dye you in the colour that sides with this academy."

"Will you talk straight for a moment?" Ichigo growled. "What must I…"

"Drink my blood Ichigo." Akira said. "I can protect you from the influence of another Pureblood that way save for myself. It won't give you freedom, but at least you won't be an unwilling slave." At this, Akira unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his neck.

"You're asking me to drink your filthy blood?" Ichigo snarled.

"I'm asking you to help me protect this school Ichigo." Akira stared back coldly. "You promised me didn't you, that you'd protect them all? That you'd protect Anju?"

Ichigo flinched at the sound of her name. He could still remember the night he had attacked her. The texture of her skin, the sweet taste of her blood flowing down his throat. He couldn't even imagine doing it again. The first time was pure instinct, but the second may be because he was asked and couldn't say no. Could he risk it? Could he once more shoulder the same guilt? He didn't think long. He perfectly knew his own answer.

"Trading one sin for another." Ichigo sighed as he walked up to Akira. "It's so like your kind."

"Perhaps, that is one thing that can never change." Akira nodded with a self-depreciating look as Ichigo bit down upon his throat and accepted his dark gift.

* * *

Emi watched from her bedroom window as Ichigo left the dorm grounds. She folded her hands and sighed, calmly collecting her thoughts before looking at Akira's figure again as he turned around and walked back to the dorm, his shirt slightly stained with his own blood. Her nose prickled as she finally caught the scent of his blood, filling her with an ecstasy unlike anything she knew. Still, she cared not for something so precious. Instead, an annoyed look crossed her face.

"Seriously…" She muttered. "You should be more thoughtful in arranging all your secret dealings." She strode to her door and walked down the hallway. Soon enough, the smell of Akira's blood would permeate the dorm. As vice dorm president, it was up to Emi to ensure the chaos that followed was managed properly, meaning she would be having less sleep for tonight.

"You owe me a chocolate cake after this mess." Emi pouted.

* * *

"_What is the report?"_

"Master, based on our current findings, Akira Kuran appears to suspect something is amiss. Judging by his actions however, I cannot conclude what is his next course of action."

"_Akira may be young, but he is not foolish. I suspect he already has a plan in motion."_

"Shall I move in as well?"

"_Do what you see fit Mr. Lovell. But remember to not underestimate the Vampire Knights."_

"Yes sir."

Lovell stepped to his feet as the fog retreated into the night, leaving him amidst the many level E's hat were gathered around him. He brushed the dust off his shirt as he reached for a sword embedded into the ground.

"Come now, the feast awaits…"


	13. Chapter 12: Forbidden Bond

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings my faithful readers. I apologise for taking so long to update this. With 2 massive assignments out of the way though, I am hoping for more time on this now. University studies aren't easy, and progressing this story isn't getting easier either.**

**Regardless, I hope that you will still continue reading this and hope you are hyped for what comes next. I know I am.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

Chapter 12:

The days went by without incident. Anju seemed to believe something was off when she began her prefect duties but thought nothing of it. She believed the vampires were having pre-dance night nerves with the way some of them were acting so apprehensive. As if to enforce this, the normally flirty Sean was quite quiet today despite his huge crowd of adoring fans.

"Weird huh?" Anju said to Misaki. "It's as if something sapped the excitement out of the vampires."

"You're telling me." Misaki nodded. "It's as if all the life got drained out of them."

"Well, if it makes my job easier I ain't complaining." Isabelle said. "And speaking about jobs, get your butts back on yours!"

Anju and Misaki squealed as Isabelle yelled at them, causing them to once more maintain a vigilant outlook. But for what it was worth, there wasn't much for them to do right now. For some reason, the rest of the Day class had detected the change in the mood of the Night class. The usual fawning adoration had ceased, replaced by dull murmurs and whispers. There were the usual greetings, but it did nothing to dispel the stiff atmosphere that hung around.

That was, until…

"SHINJI!" Came the voice of an all too familiar female vampire. Everyone turned around to shockingly see a rather teary eyed Emi Aidou tugging on Shinji's right sleeve. The commotion was enough to send shock into everyone, paralyzing them on the spot.

"What do you mean it makes me look fat?" Emi bawled as she tugged harder and harder on her lover's sleeve. Shinji on the other hand didn't seem to look too fazed by it.

"Um, Emi…" Shinji started to speak, a deadpanned look on his face. "Um, how should I put this... It's not that the dress makes you look fat. It just looks too baggy for you."

"SO IT MAKES ME LOOK FAT?" Emi wailed again.

"Umm…" Shinji frowned, shooting a pleading look at Akira as Emi pounded on his shoulder yelling things around the lines of: _Why didn't you tell me? That wasn't refundable!_

"I'll get her another dress." Lin Hua whispered. "I'm around her size anyway." Unfortunately, this made Emi cringe even more, starting a whole tirade of how she was fat.

"Ugh…" Isabelle groaned. "I don't know what's worse. Them proving me wrong on how vampires aren't sociable, or them proving me wrong on how peaceful my day could be…"

Anju chuckled nervously as the antics of the vampire prefects had finally broken the tension in the air. Even some of the other vampires were shaking their heads in embarrassment. It was as if the few friends that often gathered together around Akira radiated a warmth that could not be extinguished. Wherever they went, it would be quite the lively moment.

Akira now walked up to Anju, bending over to look her in the eye. "Is everything alright Anju?"

"Uh, yeah." Anju nodded. "Everything is fine!"

"Aha, I see." Akira replied.

"Yup!" Anju smiled. "I mean, your friends seem to be enjoying themselves and it's not even the dance yet! So I'm sure everything is going to be alright!"

Akira smiled in return before he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Do stay safe Anju, and I wish you a happy night." As he finished, he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"H-Huh?!" Anju gasped, shock first clouding her face before it went red in absolute embarrassment. "A-Akira? Wha-?"

"Just a well wish Anju." Akira smiled as he carried on walking. No sooner than he had passed her had the Day class girls descended on Anju like a pack of rabid hyenas. He now walked toward the main gates before eyeing a familiar presence.

"Aren't you going to tell her what you're thinking?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't want to spread fear into Anju's heart." Akira lamented. "As much as it pains me, Anju isn't one to keep her innermost thoughts well concealed. The last thing I need is a panic on my hands."

"And you intend to keep it that way while over several thousand students are just right for falling prey to your supposed enemy who has yet to show himself?" Ichigo frowned.

"I will not let it come to that Ichigo." Akira said. "Mark my words."

Ichigo turned to him at last. "And how much are you going to lie about caring for the other students?" At this comment, Akira stopped.

"Fess up vampire." Ichigo continued. "You really care about her don't you? You hold her safety a higher priority than everyone else. The real reason you aren't telling her is because you know she'll just get herself in trouble by trying to help you." Akira now turned toward Ichigo, staring into his eyes with a piercing gaze. Emi and Ganju stopped as they saw this exchange, their eyes tense.

"Listen to me Ichigo, I will not deny your words, I do sincerely care for Anju. But I cannot have her. It is, how you would say, a forbidden thing." Akira said. The sentence caught both Ichigo and the vampires off-guard. "However, that is why you should be there. Her hope and her light, be sure to protect them all."

* * *

The day went by as normal, with nothing amiss through the entirety of the night class except how their sessions ended earlier so as to allow them to prepare for the school dance. As soon as the Night class had ended, throngs of Day class students now headed toward the academy. Boys were dressed in suits with ties while girls wore stunning gowns and dresses while adorning on themselves jewellery and designer shoes.

Anju fingered the white dress that she had chosen for the day as she walked into the hall that had once more been transformed into a ballroom thanks to the help of their seniors. She glanced to the side as Isabelle began loading up on punch whilst in an orange dress that appeared a little too risqué for her, though admittedly she was getting stares from the boys.

"You think another commotion will occur like it did during the Valentine's Day?" Hibiki asked her as they entered the hall.

"I doubt it." Anju smiled. "Today's they day for us all to relax and enjoy!"

"You do realise that things never really go as planned around them vamps right?" Isabelle chastised her immediately. "So do me a favour and don't jinx this party!"

_Ouch_. Anju winced as her senior stalked off. Just like Isabelle to be sour about practically everything.

"Well, the grumpy senior aside." Misaki spoke from behind Anju; causing her to jump slightly. "Let's all have some fun today. I mean, it's the party where we are all allowed to mingle with the Vampire students."

"Are we really gonna be okay?" Laura asked. "For some reason, I saw Ichigo looking all scary at the front door. I know nothing bad will come from the Night class, but seeing him like that always makes me nervous.

"Don't worry Laura." Gerald smiled. "I-I'll definitely protect you!" Just as he said this, the poor Scottish lad was pushed aside by a bunch of squealing girls that were fawning over some of the Night class that had just gathered.

"G-Gerald! Are you okay?" Laura hurriedly said as she crouched down to help him up.

"Hehe, s-something like that won't stop me!" He smiled as he pushed his glasses up, giving her a thumbs-up as he did.

"No kidding." Frederick Zito mused as he moved to help him up.

Anju, Hibiki and Misaki chuckled on the side-lines. Since a few weeks ago, Gerald White had gotten all smitten with Laura Rosen, a German transfer student that had been part of Anju's class since the beginning and now had joined their little circle during the lunch hours just to prove himself worthy of the girl. Laura on the other hand seemed to find his company quite refreshing due to her own timid nature, while Frederick Zito, their Italian classmate, would always somehow be nearby to smoothen out any blow-ups between the two.

However, Anju's thoughts now turned to Ichigo. She looked at where he was, standing by the doorway in a black suit with the prefect armband on his left sleeve. Considering how he obviously wasn't getting into a date or dance anytime, Chairman Cross had decided to best set him as security detail. For possibly the same reason, Lin Hua from the Night class was also assigned to this, standing opposite Ichigo at the door in a similar attire.

"Hey Misaki, what is Lin Hua's relation to Akira?" Anju asked out of curiosity. "I mean, I've seen her around Akira most of the time."

"Huh." Misaki bit her lip as she pondered her answer. "Well, from what I know, she is the only Normal vampire among that little group of friends. Some time ago, Akira's mother saved her and her mother's life and since then, it seems they have pledged their loyalty. Of course, I might be wrong."

"You're not." The six teens turned to see Henry behind them holding a glass of blood tablet solution. "Lin Hua and her mother came from an impoverished part of China. However, just as they made it to Japan, they were cornered by unruly vampires. Had the queen not intervened, they would have died. Since then, the two of them have pledged to do their utmost to protect the royals, and ever since Lin Hua has been Akira's personal guard."

"I see." Hibiki said as she looked at the Chinese vampire.

"But truthfully, I don't think Lin Hua does this out of debt. I think she does this because she admires Akira and his family." Henry chuckled. "Even we consider her a very close friend, and she is treated that way even by the royal family."

"Hehe, sounds like what Akira would do." Anju smiled.

"Though admittedly, she does have her own eccentric side." Henry frowned as he looked at her. "As to what that entails, it's a story for another time."

The group stared at each other, pondering what Henry meant by that as he walked back to a group of fawning Day class girls. Once again, Emi was going nuts over the vast array of sugary foods that had been served. Ganju and Gabriella had finally gotten a reprieve from baby-sitting her since Shinji had decided to take that job for himself. However, for some reason, Akira was absent. His current fans were fretting over why he hadn't made his appearance.

"If you are looking for Akira, he's by the balcony." Emi said to Anju slowly as she walked past her, carrying a plate laden with cake and sweets. Anju turned as Emi walked away, with Shinji walking behind her to her table. Anju now mulled over her choices, wondering what she ought to do.

"Hey, go find him." Misaki said from behind her. "It is one the only times you'll probably get this chance. Besides, for some reason, he seems to be hiding from everyone."

"Huh?" Anju gasped. "But, that doesn't seem…"

"No, seriously. I'm sure he has a reason, and you are probably it." Misaki replied. "After all, why would he hide himself if not to have all his fans obstruct you? The one thing I at least know about that Akira is that he is quite the shifty character."

Anju agreed that it was a legitimate argument by Misaki. Seeing as all her friends were now occupied, Anju turned and went to the balcony where Akira was supposedly hiding. As she approached, she stared at the remainder of the party goers. Emi had begun stuffing her face with her food while Shinji watched. Gabriella and Ganju now danced before the entire room among many others, drawing adorations from many others.

She walked to the railings, gazing out at the view. Unfortunately, the night sky was obscured by clouds, shutting out the light of the moon and stars.

"Quite the mundane night isn't it?" Anju turned to see Akira leaning against the far left of the balcony railing, hands behind his back.

"Rather…" Anju agreed, walking toward him. "The weather forecast even said clear skies today."

"Is that so?" Akira replied. "He must be trying to explain his misinterpretation then."

"Hehe, I'll bet." Anju chuckled.

"How are you getting along Anju? Are your grades alright?" Akira said, starting a round of general conversation.

"They're fine." Anju nodded. "Thanks to Ichigo, my studies are going well."

"That's great to hear." Akira nodded. "And you've been keeping yourself safe I hope?"

"Yup!" Anju saluted in mock childishness. "No scratches for the past few days!"

"So I see." Akira laughed slightly at her response. He walked up to Anju, finally bringing his hands out from behind him. In his arms, he held a corsage decorated with white roses.

"Huh?" Anju stared at the corsage in Akira's hands as he reached down and took her left arm. Slowly, he fastened the corsage upon her wrist, taking great care to ensure it was positioned properly. Anju couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her head as his hands worked around her wrist, his fingers warm upon her skin.

"There. It suits you perfectly." Akira said as he straightened up.

"Um…" Anju bit her lip as she inspected the corsage. "Thanks, I guess?"

"Your welcome." Akira smiled. "I always wondered what to get you for a gift considering you have enough dresses. Turns out something like this was perfect."

"Y-You didn't have to…" Anju said, still flushed from their earlier contact.

"Oh?" Akira smiled mischievously. "So does that mean you don't think so highly of my gift?"

"N-No!" Anju protested exasperatedly. "W-W-What I meant was, um, err… Huh?" Anju stuttered as she tried to find the words, but stopped just as she caught Akira chuckling.

"Hey, Akira. Are you trying to make fun of me?" Anju pouted.

"Oh my dear Anju." Akira chuckled as he found his composure. "You needn't always be so concerned about the trouble people go through to give you gifts. If you don't like it, that's fine. If you love it, it's fine as well. The true question is why you responded that way."

"So don't worry. It was no trouble at all to get this." Akira said as he lifted her arm up, gazing upon the corsage. "And I'm glad you loved it."

Anju smiled. "And I'm glad you bought it for me." Just then, the music tune changed.

"Ms Anju Cross, may I please have this dance?" Akira said. "If, you would allow it of course."

"I'd be delighted, Akira Kuran." Anju replied as he reached over and held her waist. Slowly, they performed a small Waltz. Completely out of tune with the music, but it didn't matter in the slightest. Anju didn't even feel the world around her anymore. She had become completely enamoured with the man in front of her.

"You have good footwork Anju." Akira commented. "It's better than mine. Have you been practising?"

"I did take dancing classes." Anju answered. "Strangely though, I thought you would have yourself."

"Ahaha." Akira smiled. "Well, I haven't had many chances to practice."

"That's strange, even from you." Anju said. "I thought someone of your stature would have plenty of dancing partners."

"Who aren't all that great either mind you." Akira lamented. "It's cringe-worthy how my people have such poor tastes for the arts."

"Well then Mr. Prince, better get working on that." Anju chuckled. The music carried on, and as it did, so did their Waltz. Then finally, Akira spun Anju close and looked into her eyes deeply.

"My, I think this is the first time I've seen your eyes this close." Akira said. "They are a very good shade of brown with a tint of scarlet perhaps?"

"I don't know." Anju shrugged. "They look brown to me."

The held the contact for a few seconds before Akira tilted his head toward her. Anju finally felt the rush of heat again as she realised what Akira was about to do. Yet, strangely enough, she wasn't intending to pull away. In fact, deep down, she believed this was something that she wanted for her whole life. Anju closed her eyes as she begun to imagine Akira's lips on hers, surrendering herself to his embrace. Her heart pounded with every second of the anticipation.

Then, Akira pulled back. Anju opened her eyes to see his face in a frown. Slowly, he straightened up again, letting go of Anju the minute she was able to balance herself appropriately.

"I'm sorry." Akira said, bowing to her slightly. "That wasn't appropriate."

_Ah_. Anju thought before she shook her head. "No. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." _That's right_. Anju said to herself. _This sort of thing isn't allowed. Not between us_. Attempting to break the awkward silence, Anju straightened up. "Sorry Akira, I, need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh. Okay then." Akira nodded. "Be careful okay?"

"It's just the bathroom Akira." Anju chuckled. "Don't fret so much alright?"

Akira smiled as she bowed, taking her leave. But as she left, she whispered slightly. His smile grew warmer as he realised what she had said.

"_Thank you_."

* * *

_It's time Mr Krishiat_.

"As you wish milord."

_Don't hold back. Kill all of them_.

* * *

Akira leaned against the railing of the balcony, feeling the wind through his hair. He heard the music slowing back in the hall and the chatter of the many students gathered.

"I suppose our game has begun Mr Lovell Krishiat?"

He looked to his right where a man in a black suit now stood. How he had gotten there was anyone's guess. His sand-coloured hair swayed in the wind as his scarlet eyes gazed at Akira.

"Yes Akira Kuran." Lovell replied. "Our game finally begins. And the first pieces will soon be taken."

Seconds later, gunshots rang through the hall, along with the screams.


	14. Chapter 13: The Game Begns

Chapter 13:

Anju washed her face as she tried her hardest to calm down. She was still flustered from the earlier contact with Akira. Peeking up at the lavatory mirror, she could see that she was still quite red.

"Oh my God…" Anju moaned. "I can't be seen like this…" No doubt if she returned now, she'd be swarmed all over by Akira's Day class fans. Not to mention it would be the gossip of the entire academy for who knew how long. Anju turned the tap on again and doused her face with water once more.

"Why do I feel this way?" Anju now asked herself. She stared at her hands that were now trembling. "Why is it so much more agonizing this time?" Anju sighed as she dipped her head, fresh water droplets now dripping off her skin and into the sink below.

_I shouldn't_. Anju thought to herself. _I am a human, and Akira is a vampire. Our worlds are too different like this. He has his own responsibilities and duties in that world, and I have mine. I know this…_

_So why?_ Anju asked herself as she started crying. _Why do I want more from him? Why do I want to be with him forever? Why…_

Her thoughts were cut short as soon as she heard the screaming. Anju snapped back into reality as she realised they came from the ballroom.

"Wha-?" Anju stammered. Slowly, her ears adjusted, and now she swore she could hear gunshots.

"What in the world is going on?" Anju wondered as she ran out of the lavatory.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Isabelle could only think of those words as she stared down the barrel of the pistol aimed at her. She looked around at the other students who were now being held at gunpoint.

It had all happened so fast. Within a few seconds, the hired caterers had pulled out guns and subsequently fired upon the Night class prefects. Isabelle glanced at the motionless bodies of Emi, Shinji, Ganju, Gabriella and Henry. Right at the front entrance, Ichigo and Lin Hua were also taken out, their blood pooling out onto the polished floors. Their assailants appeared informed, going so far as to put a few more rounds in them to make sure they stayed down.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Yura Kohaku whispered from beside her.

"Hell if I know." Isabelle growled in reply.

"Shut it!" The man watching them roared, causing a small group of girls to cower.

Then Isabelle caught sight of two people walking from the balcony. One was the easily recognisable Akira Kuran. The other appeared to be some European guy she had never seen before. Slowly, it dawned on her that he was the mastermind behind it all.

"My, my Kuran, you were more cooperative than I had imagined." The man beside him spoke.

"Let us dispense with the formalities Lovell Krishiat." Akira said. "Tell me why you are here."

_Lovell Krishiat?_ Misaki's mind flared at the mere mention of his name. She tried to work out how she had found his name so familiar while still keeping an eye on the man who aimed a sub-machine gun at her and her classmates huddled behind her, looking for the slightest opportunity to act.

"Well, onto business hm?" The man named Lovell replied before turning to face Akira. "Akira Kuran, join us."

Akira looked at him with a bland expression. "You must forgive me if I find such a demand confusing. I doubt you'd have a whole horde of vampires just attack this school for such a pathetic reason."

Murmurs now spread through the crowd as Akira's words echoed through the hall. Misaki now realised why Lovell was so familiar.

"You're a high priority target for the Hunter Association…" Misaki declared straight at Lovell, who now turned his eyes upon her.

"Ah. The youngling from the Shiba Hunter clan. I had wondered when I would see you again." Lovell smiled.

"Hamburg…" Misaki breathed. "Those vampires back then. They were under your control?"

"Not mine." Lovell replied, entertaining her curiosity. "But in a way I was given power over them."

"How?" Akira questioned, his eyes hard. "I have never heard of Nobles controlling vampires this effectively. Who is helping you?"

"Ah, ah my young lord Kuran, haven't you heard the term silence is golden?" Lovell grinned. "But to answer your previous question, I want your support in stopping your mother."

Akira's eyes narrowed. "Forgive my sense of humour. I don't see the point of that little joke."

"It was not a joke." Lovell shook his head. "Too long has your mother ruled with an iron fist. It is time for a new order to emerge. One that truly remembers the reality of our kind."

"And tell me, what is that reality?" Akira spoke. "What about our kind do you so truly believe in?"

"Simple lord Akira." Lovell said before bowing to him, attracting the shocked stares of the many students. "We are fear. We are the supreme rulers of the night. And these, _pathetic_, humans…" He now gestured to the Day class students. "Nothing but the foundation upon which our empire is built."

Misaki's eyes hardened. "You're wrong! Humans and Vampires can co-exist! This school is the very symbol of that!"

"Shut her up." Lovell ordered. At once, the guard watching her walked forward, giving her a vicious backhand across the cheek. Her classmates cried as she hit the floor, going quiet once the gun was aimed at them again.

"And pray tell, what benefit is there for me to even agree to this insane plan?" Akira questioned again.

"Well, for starters, everyone in this room will be spared." Lovell smiled as his servants now coked their weapons. A dreadful silence hung in the air as it became increasingly clear that hundreds of lives were now depending on Akira's answer. "And furthermore, my master will teach you how he has controlled these thralls. Think about it milord, the most foul and beastly of our kind, shackled to your will, ready to be unleashed upon the unwary and unaware. The entire vampire race at your beck and call, answerable to only you and my master. Does this not please you lord Kuran?"

"So I get to command slaves, but be a slave myself." Akira chuckled. "You are not doing a good job at selling it Lovell."

"What makes you think I was selling anything?" Lovell grinned. "Either you say yes, or this school bleeds. Already, we have hundreds of our own servants surrounding the school. Every entrance, the dorms, the teacher wing, the gymnasium and your Chairman's house. All these safe havens are now under our control. You have nowhere to run Kuran. You can only agree…"

Akira's eyes narrowed as Misaki took in the information. She knew that Lovell was right. Those were amongst the safest places in the whole school due to the numerous safety systems in place, not to mention the armoury within the teacher's office equipped with Hunter weaponry.

"So yes or no… Those are my only choices?" Akira questioned again.

"Yes they are." Lovell nodded. "A Pureblood you may be, but even one cannot make choices that are not there to make. Besides, you won't have the blood of humans on your hands. After all, you will live to the oath you have made."

"Very clever Lovell." Akira smiled, applauding slightly. "Truly your master has taught you well on how to corner me. However, you have made a slight miscalculation."

"And what would that be Lord Akira?" Lovell smiled, still confident.

"That would be thinking I had no other options than what you have given me." Akira replied with a dark look.

* * *

In the Sun dorm, myriad vampires prowled, upset that they were not yet being given the order to run rampant and initiate the slaughter promised to them. Still, despite their bloodlust, they were well disciplined, for they stood at their posts, the last order given to them by Lovell Krishiat.

Then without warning, dark shapes smashed through the windows of the building as a strange screeching deafened their ears. Soon enough, their screams of agony mixed in with the sound of flesh being torn to shreds.

* * *

"What in the world is that?" Isabelle gasped in shock as screams tore through the air. She wasn't the only one. All around, the people in the ballroom snapped their heads, figuring out where the screams came from.

"It seems the next move has been made Lovell." Akira said. "And it appears I have cornered quite a number of your own…"

"How is this possible?" Lovell stared in shock. "I killed your subordinates!"

"Did you?" Akira asked as he waved his hand. Suddenly, the motionless forms of the Vampire prefects and Ichigo darkened, turning into an oily black substance that morphed and writhed. Soon enough, all that was in their place were Ravens, blacker than night with blood red eyes.

"Illusions…" Lovell breathed.

"I have thought long and hard about how to best escape this trap Lovell." Akira said. "I was sure you'd force me into a situation where I could not refuse your offer, or rather, your master's offer. How tragic, it seems you weren't fully prepared after all. This momentum of this game has swung into my favour now."

"Clever." Lovell growled, obviously frustrated at this sudden trick. "But you forget, I still have a sizeable army here holding the human children hostage. What makes you think you can save each and every one?"

"This…" Akira replied, now stretching out his right hand. Slowly, he raised his left thumb to the wrist and pressed down hard, his nail slicing through skin and into the blood vessel below. The scarlet red liquid now fell in droplets upon the floor.

Lovell appeared unimpressed judging from his passive look. All the students currently stared at Akira, wondering what his self-inflicted injury meant.

Just then, realization dawned on Misaki, forcing her focus upon the vampire that held her at gun-point. It wasn't obvious at first, but his composure was starting to get affected. She had to admit, it must have been hard work just getting these Level E's to hold back their bloodlust. She suspected that Lovell or whoever he worked for had quite the talent for keeping them leashed. Still, despite it all, they were still Level E's, rabid dogs on a very thin leash. All it would take was a single reason for them to forget everything except their desire for blood.

And Akira just provided the best reason of all. The blood of a Pureblood vampire.

Misaki watched as the same reaction took hold over many of the other vampire assailants. The Night class students were also aware of the recent change in the air. Finally, the one holding Misaki hostage broke, an animalistic snarl erupting from his throat as his eyes glowed red. Misaki took the initiative instantly, making use of his now delayed reaction to knock away the gun before he could fire before jamming her knife into his throat.

"You kept them hungry it seems…" Misaki said as she hefted the dead vampire into another one, the now disintegrating body colliding with him. "A very good strategy, but also risky. Now that they sense a Pureblood's blood, nothing will stop them from just going ape on everyone."

Quickly, the vampire students reacted, subduing their assailants bit by bit. Victoria hacked away one with her claws, Sean ran a dining knife through another. The Day class prefects also joined the fray, helping to stun or subdue their attackers with hidden tazers and specially made Hunter handcuffs. Soon enough, it was Lovell who was surrounded by armed students.

"Well, it seems our situation has been overturned Lovell…" Akira said as the wound in his wrist healed.

"Don't be so hasty." Lovell growled. "I have thousands of these mongrels at my command. How can you be so sure you have won?"

"Simple." Akira replied. "I have some of the most deadly vampires on my side."

* * *

"It's getting rather hard to keep track of everything." Gabriella said as she knelt upon the floor, her white Knight cloak draping over her body and touching the floor.

"I'll bet." Ganju replied as he hefted his battle-axe. "How many locations are you tracking anyway?"

"Practically everywhere." Gabriella replied. "The gym, the science labs, classrooms, the Sun dorm, faculty office, and everywhere else except the Moon dorm and its affiliated structures."

"Damn…" Ganju cursed. "How many of these things are there? And how in the damned hell did they get so many? This is insane."

"No more talking please…" Gabriella said. "My pets are hungry and the more distracted I get, the more they nag. It's like having to feed a million dogs at the same time if you get my meaning."

"Right." Ganju nodded. "So I can handle the fifty or so guys coming at us right?"

"Do what you want." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes. "Just make sure they don't touch me. Remember, I can scarcely stand filthy savage mongrels that got dredged up from God-knows-where. Besides, it took me ages to get my clothes cleaned."

"Alright then." Ganju smirked, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "If that is your wish, I'll make it happen." He now casually walked forward toward the fifty or so vampires that charged at him.

"Rule number 1 in the Night class handbook…" Ganju said as he lifted the gigantic weapon. "No vampire is to physically harm a human on these grounds." With all his might, he swung the weapon downward, splitting the closest vampire and impaling the rest with tens of rocky stalagmites.

* * *

The Level E screeched as he was dragged on the floor, which only got louder as his leg was severed from his body. Silence came the minute the blade of the Kusari-gama speared through his head.

Shinji looked up to see many others charging at him. Making another incision in his finger, Shinji manipulated his blood out in tendrils, twirling around while keeping his weapon outstretched, his weapon and blood now slicing apart any Level E that came too close.

A throng of assailants now charged at him from behind. Shinji however, paid it no mind. Soon enough, their growls were silenced almost immediately. He turned to see that the entire horde had been turned into ice sculptures, frozen eternally in their ravenous state. Behind them, the lithe form of Emi came into view, her cloak flowing in the wind as her breath materialised amidst the cold air that she had created.

"God, it's so noisy…" Shinji whined, which earned him a jab in the gut from the female vampire.

"Quit complaining. It's tough enough that we have to fight, but this many? Honestly I'm astounded how we never caught wind of this…" Emi growled as she displayed a look of complete annoyance.

"Sorry. I forgot you hate long-drawn fights." Shinji said.

"It's not that…" Emi pouted. Shinji now frowned. What could be more annoying to Emi than-

"IT'S ALL THANKS TO THESE IDIOTS THAT I CAN'T ENJOY THE CAKES IN THE BALLROOM!" Emi screamed, freezing everything in her surroundings. "WHY THE HELL DID THEY PICK TODAY TO ATTACK OF ALL DAYS!?"

_Ah._ Shinji sighed internally. _How could I forget?_ At once, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emi, I'm sure that Akira would save some for you through his illusionary copy."

"Really?" Emi replied calmly, dispelling the raging blizzard that had materialised. "I have never seen him actually use those creatures of his for such simple errands…"

"Hey, things can happen right?" Shinji said. "Besides, his creatures don't need to eat at all. So his acting as you should mean that anything they 'ate' as your double had to go somewhere. Maybe it's being stored…"

Emi glanced at him with a deadpanned expression. "Are you actually being serious about something like this? Like, seriously?"

Shinji shrugged. "It is a possibility."

Emi sighed as she registered the roars of other Level E's. "Well, whatever. I'll go and check when this whole cacophony is over." Drawing her rapier, she stepped forward to confront the horde.

_At least that got her attention away from sweet stuff_. Shinji thought to himself as he followed her. Then, in the back of his head, he thought: _Can Akira really store stuff with his creatures now? Seems worthwhile to ask…_

* * *

Henry felt his blade cleave the vampire before him in half, turning swiftly to bisect another that charged from behind. Somewhere to his left, Lin Hua was darting through a similar group of Level Es, stabbing and hacking away with her weapons. Despite their incredible speed and fighting prowess, Henry resembled more of the solitary knight, while Lin Hua appeared more as the ninja that avoided direct confrontations, using backstabs to slay her foes.

"Once more, it seems our contradictory styles have brought us together." Henry chuckled as he sheathed his katana.

"Has it?" Lin Hua answered. "I haven't really noticed that right yet. Besides, what is it to you?"

"Nothing really." Henry shrugged. "It's just quite the interesting development between us is all. From such different backgrounds, yet somehow fate always seems to bring us together in such situations."

Lin Hua shot him an emotionless stare as he explained himself. The current lull in the fighting now made the silence all the more piercing.

"If that was supposed to be you trying to flirt with me, I'm amazed at how you haven't driven off your Day class fans yet." Lin Hua said, the words now stabbing through Henry like a knife.

"W-What?" Henry stammered. "I-I wasn't trying to flirt at all!"

"Your mouth says no." Lin Hua said matter-of-factly. "Your body says yes."

"S-Shut it!" Henry exclaimed, a flustered look on his face. "What do you know about me?"

"Actually, the better question is: What don't I know about you?" Lin Hua replied, still wearing the same bland expression. "You ought to be more careful about who you chat with. Maybe the human girls find your advances irresistible, but vampire females aren't known to accept that they are fated to meet you. You're slipping Mr. Love Meister."

"Why you little…" Henry growled, only to be cut short by savage growls. He turned to see another horde of vampires now converging upon them.

"We'll settle this later…" Henry growled as he held the hilt of his blade.

"Sure." Lin Hua replied.

* * *

"Kuran, you…" Lovell growled. "Well played, I admit."

"Life can be a cruel thing." Akira said darkly. "Sometimes, it devolves into nothing more than a game of give and take. The question is, how much can one give and how much more can he take. And for us, who are as immortal as life itself, are much more devious in this dreadful game. And by the looks of it Lovell, you are not a very good player. Such skill is laughable at best. Which is why I am quite interested in who is yanking your chains."

"You really think my master will let you just walk away?" Lovell snarled. "He will destroy you…"

"He can try." Akira glared as he stepped closer. "But till then Lovell, I will squeeze every detail out of you regarding your master, before I send a message to him detailing exactly what happens should anyone threaten this school, my friends, my family and the Day students whom I have sworn to protect."

"And by that, you mean my death do you not?" Lovell smirked. "Unfortunately Kuran, I have no intention of letting this end so easily." At this, Lovell removed his shirt, exposing a very deadly looking device underneath. Akira now stood still, realising what it was.

"Quite astounding." Akira said through gritted teeth. "The fact that you managed to acquire explosives of this amount, I daresay I can narrow down my suspects to this invasion…"

"Go ahead if you must." Lovell smiled. "But know this Kuran, this is only the beginning. Soon, we will be beyond numbering, and you, your servants, and this pitiful world of light will be drenched in darkness and blood."

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Akira replied, dashing forward just as Lovell hit the switch on the timer.

What transpired within the next few seconds was impossible to see, even for vampire eyes. As soon as Akira reached his adversary, his ears picked up a strange hissing sound. Alarm flashed through his eyes instantly as he skid to a halt and leapt backward. He watched as Lovell's very body appeared to be dissolving away.

The Noble now watched as his skin blackened along with the rest of the detonator strapped to his body, a soundless scream emerging from his mouth as it devoured him and turned him to ash.

_It can't be…_ Akira thought as he turned. Lovell was already dead, that much he knew. And he knew who had just killed him.

"Senior Akira?" Misaki said. "What just happened?"

"Ms. Shiba." Akira replied gravely. "Please stay here and look after the rest of the students. I fear we have a much more serious threat on our hands."

"What kind of threat?" Misaki asked.

"I recognise the skill that just destroyed Lovell." Akira said grimly. "The one responsible is…"

Misaki looked on, concern washing over her face.

"James Ridley." Akira replied. "A former Vampire Knight."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To my faithful readers, I apologise for the LONG hiatus. It took me ages to getting around to writing this chapter and even longer to hammer it out, with all the crap that has been distracting me such as university studies, finishing up some games, etc. For this, I humbly apologise.**

**At any rate I hope you will continue to read this story. Soon enough, I'll be moving this into the next arc of this little tale. Can't spoil anything right yet but let's just say you will be seeing familiar faces.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Jdbl00d**


	15. Chapter 14: A Price to Pay

Chapter 14:

Anju spun her staff as she clocked another vampire on the head, the anti-vampire weapon stunning him and knocking him out immediately. Since she was adopted, her foster father had gone to great lengths in teaching her how to fight, especially against vampires. Though the weapon was hardly lethal, it was specially crafted to ensure its targets could not fight back under most circumstances.

"Damn…" Anju swore under her breath as she tried to recover. Already she had fought off twelve of these vampires and they showed no signs of stopping. Where had they come from and who was controlling them? More importantly, was everyone else safe?

_Of course they are_. The rational side of her thought. _Senior Akira is with them, as long as he is around, they should be fine_. She nodded as she confirmed her thoughts. If what Misaki had been saying was true, then Akira's powers as a Pureblood would be on a far different level than most of the other vampires in the Night class.

"I have to check for any others…" Anju said as she ran down the flight of stairs. Already, in the silence of the hallways, she could already hear the screeches of other Level Es in the distance. No doubt the Vampire prefects and the teachers were handling them. She wondered now about Ichigo. Was he doing alright? Even as a trained Hunter, she had to admit fighting a war like this was crazy. She reasoned that finding him was her first priority.

Just as she stepped off the last step, Anju's vision suddenly went black.

* * *

Ichigo pulled the trigger once more, his target falling back from the force of the gunshot and disappearing into ash the second he hit the ground. Without hesitation, he turned to another, a woman this time and put a round through her head.

_Death is the only mercy I can offer_. Ichigo said to himself as he reloaded. With no other targets left, Ichigo decided to head to the main building. The vampire prefects had already made short work of the numerous vampires around the school grounds. He had to admit, he did not expect the Kurenai heiress to be so effective. How many bats had she hoarded on the school grounds?

"Whole place is in the palm of her hands…" Ichigo muttered as he made his way back. "No… Its in his hands huh? Figures he'd want to have such a large role to play in this place. Damned Pureblood…"

As he neared the building, he suddenly felt his security communicator vibrate. He pulled it out, wondering who it was that was calling him.

"Ichigo…" Came the voice of Akira Kuran. "Where are you?"

"I'm headed back to the main building." Ichigo answered. "All the Level E vampires in the yard have been eliminated."

"Good." Akira said. "Now get back here on the double. We have a much more serious situation than I thought."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I cannot explain now." Akira replied. "Just hurry back and I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Kuran, shut it." Ichigo growled. "You wanted me to protect this school for you, so that's what I'll do. To do that, you've got to tell me everything you know right now. So snap to it and quit wasting my time."

Silence was Ichigo's answer for about five seconds before Akira spoke again. "Krishiat is dead. But the one who killed him is a vampire known as James Ridley. A former Vampire Knight."

"Is he dangerous?" Ichigo asked.

"Very." Akira affirmed. "He is currently among the top targets of the Hunter Association. Even my mother has placed a high priority for his capture or termination."

Ichigo swallowed. "If your mother wants him that badly, it can only mean he is bad news. But what is his link to all this?"

"He was a promising warrior in our ranks. However, his views and my mother's did not fall on the same page. He still believed that vampires were a superior race, that our status as immortal beings made us the rightful rulers of the world; that we did not need coexistence. My mother however, constantly rejected his ideals. Soon enough he left the order. In the years that followed, we heard reports of him inciting rebellions, even masterminding attacks on humans. But he always slipped through our fingers the minute we closed in."

"How have you guys not dealt with him yet?" Ichigo frowned.

"Five years ago, he vanished." Akira answered. "His rebellions stopped, his ruthless attacks paused. We believed he was biding his time, making some other grand plan. Although I am not surprised that he has not stopped his rebellious cause, I am concerned that he is involved with our hidden enemy."

"How advanced was he as a knight?" Ichigo asked.

"Very." Akira said. "The only ones who can best him are myself, owing to my Pureblood status, and my Uncle, who is the Grandmaster of the knights."

"So you believe his skills will be passed down through the ranks of the enemy…"

"Precisely. But right now, it appears he was meant to observe Lovell." Akira continued. "And now it seems Lovell has outlived his usefulness, along with the rest of the vampire army that is here today."

"What is this guy like?" Ichigo asked.

"He is dangerous Ichigo." Akira said. "Not just because of his skills or his intelligence and powers. He is one who will strike at the heart of his opponents in any way possible. Do not try to fight him yourself."

Ichigo bit down hard at this revelation. If Akira was right about it all, then their troubles were only just beginning, Suddenly, a thought came to Ichigo. "Kuran, where is Anju right now?"

Silence first. "She is not with me." Akira replied at last. "Last I saw her, she was headed to the bathrooms…"

Silence again, as the two of them processed what this meant.

_Dammit!_ Ichigo's thoughts burned. "Kuran! We have to find her!"

"I understand." Akira said. "I will check the top floors. You check the lower levels of the school."

As the comm link terminated, Ichigo ran with more purpose than ever. Knowing her, Anju would definitely have also responded to the vampire attack. And if what Akira said was true, then she would be in mortal danger.

_Anju, you'd better not have run off too far_… Ichigo pleaded to himself.

* * *

Anju looked left and right, but there was nothing but darkness. Anju felt her heartbeat quicken, wondering where she was.

_I was just at the school, but now where am I?_ Anju thought frantically.

"Don't be so frightened." Came a voice behind her. Anju turned, keeping her staff at bay as she found the one who had spoken.

He was charming in ways she could not describe. He had a pale complexion which made her believe he hailed from America or Europe. His brown hair was neatly cut and combed, with a soft smile that would ease the tension.

And yet, beneath his blue eyes, Anju could not help but feel a cold malice deep within. She edged backwards away from him, keeping her eyes on his entire body, not just the sword he kept at his waist. "Who are you?" She asked, doing her hardest to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Oh dear, my apologies…" He replied in mock embarrassment. "James Ridley, at your service."

"You're a vampire." Anju nodded. "Where am I? What have you done?"

"Ah ah…" James sad as he put his finger to his mouth. "Silence is golden my dear. But fret not. You are still within the academy grounds. As to how, I perhaps can leave that to your imagination."

Anju steadied her breathing. "Fine, then why are you here? Are you responsible for what has just happened?"

"Why, yes." James replied with the same smile, causing Anju to tighten her grip on her staff. "Or rather, my master is. I'm merely here as an observer."

"Why are you doing this?" Anju demanded. "Cross Academy is a place for vampires and humans to coexist! There is no need for…" Anju stopped short as she saw the change in Ridley's face. At once, his smile faded, replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Coexistence. How I hate that word." James frowned as he started pacing. "What makes you think we have to degrade ourselves to the level of you humans?" Anju kept her staff ready, anticipating an attack at any moment.

"Do you know of how the world was like before?" James asked. "Do you know how vampires existed?" Anju did not answer. It was plainly obvious to both that she had no knowledge of this.

"Millennia ago, give or take a century, vampires and humans warred with each other." James spoke. "At the time, an Ancestor vampire saw that humans would no doubt be enslaved, and thus sacrificed herself to create the vampire hunters. As a result, many people, human and vampire alike, were killed, to the point where both sides decided that coexistence was necessary to avoid total destruction."

"As time passed, a monarchy was set up to manage the Ex-humans that were created in the war." James continued. "I think you can guess who they were?"

"The Kurans…" Anju whispered.

"Very impressive." James clapped slightly. "Of course, soon after the monarchy was disbanded and the Council took over. Though they too met an unfortunate end at the hands of the Kuran ancestors. The ancestor of Akira Kuran that is."

"Why are you telling me this?" Anju asked. "What's the point?"

"I'm coming to that my dear. Be patient with me." James replied. "At the end, about a thousand years ago, this same ancestor sacrificed himself to ensure humanity's continued resolution against our kind. And then, at the present, a monarchy has once again been established."

James now stopped pacing, turning his eyes toward Anju. "The point my dear, is that like a horrendously sick joke, history somehow has found a way to repeat itself. Conflict, sacrifice and then a pathetic rulership of the same vampire family."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Anju asked.

"It has to do with everything my dear." James replied. "The Kurans wish to see coexistence with humans. But the desire for coexistence was what caused such a rift in this world today. I'm sure you have seen how many humans still despise vampires?" At this, Anju did not answer.

"The notion of coexistence was a mistake from the start." James went on. "If those fool Ancestors had left things as they were, if they allowed us to merely claim our place as the masters of this world, then all of this wouldn't even have happened. The trials and tribulations for our kind and yours would never have come to pass."

"So is that why you are doing this?" Anju said. "Attacking the school, turning humans into these savage creatures?"

"It is the natural order of the world." James nodded. "We were the race that was truly meant to govern this world until that was disrupted by the foolish members of our kind. An idealism that wished to promote peace only led to more strife and hatred. Why bother with peace when it only causes grief in the world? Thus, we have decided that it is best for this world to revert to its true nature."

"Is what you think?" Anju asked. "Or is that just you wanting power over us?"

"Perhaps a little bit of both." James smiled darkly.

"You will fail." Anju replied defiantly. "Akira and his mother, they will stop you."

"They've been trying to do that for years." James chuckled. "And I think you can see how that has worked out. As to why I'm telling you this…" James now slowly approached her. "You are one of those who has seen first-hand how fragile this peace can be with Mr. Kitsuke and vampires. Already you have borne witness to the darkness of our race, to their greatest sins and desires, and how far they would go for it."

"I'll deal with that!" Anju said vehemently. "I'll protect humans from vampires who want to enslave them, and I'll protect vampires from humans who despise them! It is part of senior Akira's desired world, so I will fight for it just like he does!"

"And I wonder, what will you do the minute I tell you of the dark secrets of the Kurans?" James Ridley asked. "What will you do when I tell you of how his family has killed hundreds of our own kind just to preserve this idiotic peace? His Ancestor slew Purebloods beyond numbering just to see that we would not dominate the world. Do you see? They claim that they want peace, but in truth, that peace is born from sin and blood the likes of which you can never understand."

Anju blinked, concealing her surprise. She had not known much about Akira's family or his ancestors. Still, it did disturb her about the possible atrocities committed in the past. She recounted her experiences with vampires, the first time she had met one. Just as she had thought her life would end, a young vampire boy had saved her. She remembered the sight of blood, the blood of the vampire Akira had slain.

"Maybe I am naïve." Anju said, staring back at Ridley. "And maybe I will never understand what it is that vampires do. Maybe I will always have some part of me that fears them because of what they are capable of. But that doesn't mean I will stop. It is true that this peace is fragile, that it may only be maintained through bloodshed. But I will bear that burden as well, just like my father, my friends-human and vampire, and like the boy who suffers to maintain it."

"Say what you like." Anju frowned. "But I know better than to think peace is foolish because of the trouble to maintain it."

James Ridley observed her for a moment. Anju watched as he closed his eyes in deep thought. When he opened them again, she saw that they had turned red as blood. "You are very brave my dear. The Kurans are truly fortunate to have an ally such as yourself."

"_At least, they were…_"

* * *

Akira ran through the halls, desperately looking for any signs of Anju. Outside, bats swarmed around, mopping up the last of the Level E army. He was sure that Gabriella was now helping to find any traces of Anju. Yet Akira knew it would be a difficult task. James Ridley had a very powerful ability to control shadows. He had seen it in use before, using them as weapons or even creating a space where none could escape. Only his Uncle ever figured out how it worked.

Up ahead, he heard a clash. He looked up to see Lionel Ford engaged with three vampires. Drawing his sword, Akira dashed forward, beheading each of them in one swift motion. Their feral faces were frozen as their heads fell to the floor, turning to ash instantly.

"Kuran…" Ford growled.

"Mr. Ford." Akira nodded. "I have been looking for you. I need your help."

"Whatever for? Surely a Pureblood like you can deal with these animals easily." Ford said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Not that. I need to find Anju. I believe she is in danger. Perhaps the name James Ridley rings a bell?" Akira explained. As he did, Ford's eyes widened.

"What do you need?" Ford asked.

"Ridley's powers can be used to make a prison of shadow." Akira explained. "However, to do that, he can only manipulate the space where the shadows are. It is a powerful skill that is complicated to explain, but if the shadows are not there…"

"He can be exposed huh?" Ford finished for him. "So you want me to plant Sun bombs? Won't that fry you?"

Sun bombs. A new weapon conceived by Vampire Hunters to temporarily blind vampires. Akira himself was quite fascinated at how the weapon was developed. He wasn't aware of what was used in it, but he knew it was a mineral of some sort that burned brightly, with the light being focused through specially crafted lenses. The intense heat would destroy the device, but it ended up illuminating a large area. However, vampires appeared to react badly to the light, with minor burns and blindness being the most lenient consequences.

"Fear not." Akira said. "I am used to the light of day. Nevertheless, my safety is not of any concern."

"How noble of you…" Ford said as he pulled out the bomb, a white sphere roughly the size of Akira's palm. "I trust you know how this works?" Ford asked as he eyed the Pureblood.

"Relatively." Akira said as he twisted the sphere, priming the igniter. At once he threw the sphere a few feet down, crouching low and shielding his eyes as Ford did the same.

Seconds later, the bomb detonated, sending a blinding glare across the entire length of the hallway. Even through shut eyes, Akira could tell how bright is was as the flash went through his eyelids. Once the glare subsided, Akira opened his eyes.

And right before him, some few feet down the hallway were two figures. One was a face he remembered well, James Ridley. And cradled in his arms was the other figure, one of a blood-stained Anju Cross.

* * *

Ichigo ran up the stairs, putting another round into a Level E that he spotted as he rounded the staircase. He looked around, finding no sign of Akira or Anju anywhere. As he decided to check the floor, his nose suddenly caught a familiar scent. It was the scent of Anju's blood. Dread gripped him as he followed the smell upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran up to the fourth floor, emerging to see Ford and Akira staring down a man who held Anju in his arms. He watched as her blood slowly dripped onto the floor.

The man who held her body now turned to see the newest arrival. "Ah, Mr. Kitsuke. So glad you could join us."

Ichigo felt his fury explode as he watched him drop Anju's motionless body onto the floor, landing with a sickening thud. He aimed his pistol right at the man. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Ichigo's instinctively sensed danger. He dove out of the way just as a spike emerged from the shadow of the columns by the window, which would have impaled him were he a second slower.

Using the opening, Ford charged forward, swinging the butt of his rifle at the man, who parried it effectively with the hilt of his sword. Ford twisted back, taking aim only for the rifle to be struck aside before the man kicked him away. Akira now lunged forward, swinging a sword at the man, who blocked it with his own.

"James Ridley." Akira breathed as Ichigo aimed again. "This time you've gone too far."

"Lord Akira Kuran." Ridley smiled. "I had a feeling this morsel was important to you. But despite how appetising she looks, I'm afraid I have more important matters to attend to."

"You needn't worry about that at all." Akira replied, fury evident in his face despite the calm exterior. "For this sin, I will personally see you destroyed."

"You can try Akira Kuran." Ridley said. "But I serve a higher power now, one you cannot hope to comprehend."

"You _will_ tell me." Akira said as his eyes flashed red.

"Trying to force it from me will do you no good." Ridley said as he broke the lock of their blades. "My master ensured that I would obey only him. Your proud Pureblood lineage will not avail you."

"You will pay for this." Akira growled. "Mark my words."

"Shut it Kuran!" Ichigo roared. "I'm putting this bastard down!"

"And lose the one chance you have to save yourself?" Ridley smirked, shocking both Ichigo and Ford. "Yes, I serve the one responsible for your family's demise and your current dilemma. But as of now, only I am able to tell you who he is."

"You son of a bitch…" Ichigo glared, itching to pull his trigger. Yet something made him hesitate.

"The hell are you doing!?" Ford yelled. "Shoot the bastard!"

But Ichigo still hesitated. That gave Ridley enough time to wrap himself in shadows. "Goodbye all." He said as his form was slowly obscured. "I will make sure to give my master your regards." And with that, he vanished without a trace. Ichigo stared for a while before the scent in his nose acted up again.

"Anju!" He yelled as he ran over. By now, a small crowd had gathered, drawn by the flash of the Sun bomb. Gasps sounded from the students as they saw the motionless and blood covered body of Anju.

"Get back!" Ford said. "Don't come closer!"

"Ann…" Hibiki gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands. Misaki's face was a mask of dread while the rest of their classmates looked on in shock. Some even began tearing up.

"Akira!" Came a voice. Everyone turned to see the remainder of the vampire prefects convene, obviously drawn to the scent of Anju's blood.

"Dammit…" Ganju growled as he put his battleaxe aside.

"Ganju, Shinji, help with controlling the crowd." Akira said as he reached for Anju's body. Just as he was about to touch her, a hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Back off." Ichigo ordered vehemently. "Leave her alone."

"Ichigo." Akira replied. "Calm down."

"Shut it vampire." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare touch her…"

"We are wasting time Ichigo." Akira said. "We can still save her…"

"BY TURNING HER?" Ichigo roared, shocking the rest of the students who had gathered. "You want to change her into one of you? Is that it?"

"We have no other choice Ichigo!" Akira replied. "While her heart still beats, I must do it now!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Ichigo replied. "YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ME! YOU WANT HER TO SUFFER THE SAME THING?"

Instantly, he pulled out his pistol, aiming it right at Akira. As he did so, a shape moved in, kicking him to the side of the hallway. As Ichigo recovered, a blast of cold struck him, encasing him in ice.

"Sorry Ichigo." Emi said as she lowered her hands while Lin Hua straightened. "But right now, just sit there like a good boy."

"I suppose you have a plan?" Henry asked as he knelt before Akira.

"Yes, but it is risky." Akira said as he held Anju's body. Her breath came as gasps as he cradled her head, gesturing to the gash across her side. "Ridley did this. She has already lost a vast amount of blood. To save her, we must be quick. Is Gabriella ready?"

"She is getting it now." Emi said as she knelt down and inspected the wound. "It will not be easy to stop her bleeding, even with my powers."

"No." Akira shook his head as he leaned in. "But it may buy her precious time."

"And am I to assume you need me to be quick as well?" Henry asked as he removed his glasses.

"Yes." Akira nodded. "Time is of the essence."

"Anju…" Hibiki cried over the crowd. "Will she be okay?"

The vampires now looked at her, unsure of what to say. It was Ford who finally broke the silence.

"Ever see what happens when a Pureblood bites someone?" Ford said. "Now you will."

"Mr. Ford…" Akira sighed. "You really have no sense of tact, do you?"

"Do what you want." Ford said. "But listen up, if she dies, you'd better compensate for that."

"I will." Akira agreed. "Though in truth, failure might yield the most lenient consequence for her right now."

Everyone watched as Akira now bit his own wrist while Emi sealed Anju's wound with a thin ice layer, an emergency treatment that would stop the bleeding for a time. Henry now positioned himself right at Anju's head.

Blood spilled from Akira's wrist as he drank his own blood, keeping it within his mouth. _Anju, please…_ He thought as he lowered his head to her neck, sensing her jugular underneath. _Forgive me for what I must do_…

At once, without hesitation, he sank his fangs into her neck. Silence permeated the air as all who gathered watched. It appeared as such a tender moment, as Akira caressed her face and hair before releasing his grip on her. As he straightened, he now placed his hands upon Anju's shoulders while Emi and Lin Hua grabbed her legs. Even he knew how unprepared anyone would be for what would happen next.

Anju's eyes snapped open and she screamed, an ear-splitting cry of agony that cut through Akira's very soul and caused all the student's, human and vampire alike, to recoil. He knew that was his venom and blood now working its way through her, coursing through her body and infecting her cells, one by one mutating them, all the while stabbing through her like an icy flame, a sensation of unknown suffering that gave way to lifelessness. Her body jerked as the convulsions came. Were it not for the vampires holding her down, she likely would have sustained injury.

"Henry! Now!" Akira said.

Henry now grasped Anju's head, maintaining eye contact. "Keep her still!" He cried. "For my powers to work, I need perfect eye contact!"

"We're trying!" Emi yelled as Anju screamed once more.

"Quickly Henry!" Akira cried, strengthening his grip.

"Just…" Henry panted as his eyes glowed a strange yellow colour. "A little… more…"

No one could do anything except watch the vampires work and hear Anju's screams echo through the halls.

* * *

**A few days later:**

"How is she?" Chairman Cross asked as he looked upon the bed in which the still form of Anju lay.

"She is doing fine sir." Emi said. "Her vitals have stabilised and her wounds are gone. For now, we can only wait till she wakes up."

"I see." The Chairman nodded. "And the antidote?"

"Worked perfectly." Gabriella replied. "She showed no signs of immunity to the serum, though we even prepared one with Akira's blood just to be safe. Also, she shows no signs of trauma from the ordeal."

"I didn't think it'd work out so well…" Henry groaned as he rubbed his temples. "But my head is still a mess. The headache is only just going away."

"Still, you did well Henry." Chairman Cross nodded. "Your hypnotism was paramount in Anju's stable condition. Without your mental suggestions, she might have fared much worse against the pain."

"Well, it wasn't easy." Henry moaned as he lay back on the sofa. "I have to maintain perfect eye contact to make it work. It also gives me one hell of a headache."

"Oh suck it up." Emi said. "You were instrumental in ensuring we saved someone without having to turn her completely. But at any rate, how are things going in the school Mr. Chairman?"

"They are doing well Emi." He replied. "Not many of the Day class students are too bothered by what has just happened, though I don't think it will be right to continue classes for the Night class right yet."

"Well we still got loads of cleaning up to do." Emi grumbled.

"Which I wholeheartedly appreciate." The Chairman smiled. "Oh, before I forget, Anju's friends will be coming over to visit. Do take care of them alright?"

"Will do." Gabriella nodded.

"On a side note, how is Akira doing?" Chairman Cross inquired.

"As well as he can." Emi shrugged. "The guy hasn't been very sociable as of late. Still, it doesn't look like he's grieving about anything, so I suppose it should be okay if you want to go see him. That is why you've come right?"

"As sharp as usual Ms. Aidou." Chairman Cross smiled. "If you'll excuse me. Once more, thank you for saving my daughter."

The Vampires nodded as he left the room in the Moon dorm, striding over to the master bedroom that served as Akira's quarters. Knocking upon the door, he opened it to find Akira seated at his desk.

Akira looked up from his personal computer, standing as he saw his visitor. "Chairman Cross."

"It's good to see you doing well Akira." Chairman Cross smiled. "I must say, it was quick thinking on your part. Thanks to you, Anju will recover."

"Thank you for your kind words." Akira nodded. "However, I still feel somewhat responsible. I did not think that James Ridley would be involved. Had I considered that, perhaps…"

"Do not dwell on what may have been Akira." The Chairman replied. "You must now look forward to the future. I doubt James Ridley and his mysterious master will leave us alone right yet. We have to be ready for their next move."

"You speak truth Chairman." Akira smiled. "Once more, you prove that even vampires need human wisdom from time to time. We will have to consider the possibility of another attack, and one in a manner we will least expect."

Chairman Cross nodded in agreement as he moved to some of the pictures displayed on Akira's table, eyeing one of a beautiful girl with brown hair. "I will have to respond to the Hunter Association's summons soon to report on this incident. Hopefully I can convince them to provide more support to you. Till then, can I leave you in charge of the academy's safety?"

"You have my word Chairman." Akira bowed. "I will not have any harm come upon the students in future. I swear this…"

"On your blood and life huh?" Chairman Cross mused. "This conflict grows worse day by day. I am quite relieved to know that there are some among you who would sacrifice that much for our world. But if possible Akira, try not to die. Your life is too precious a gift to be lost so easily. I for one would be sad if you died, and so would Anju."

"I imagine so…" Akira replied.

"That girl may not say it, but she does care about you a great deal." Chairman Cross said as he left.

"I'm sure you could say the same for me." Akira said to himself as he went back to work once more. As he did, he looked out the window, toward the moon that was now obscured by clouds. "But the shadows writhe Chairman. And soon, all of us must consider if life is just another price to pay."

* * *

"Just put them there." Hibiki said to Misaki as she hefted the pot of flowers to the corner table. Laura merely sat by the window, keeping her eye for any signs that Anju would wake. Frederick and Gerald would be by soon, having made arrangements to make a 'Get Well' basket for Anju.

"Will she really be okay?" Laura asked Misaki.

"I'm not sure." Misaki replied. "No one has attempted something like this before."

"I still can't get it out of my head." Hibiki said. "I thought it was going to be fine. Then she just, _screamed_."

"Now you know just how bad it is." Misaki said. "Like I said before, the transformation is something even most vampires cannot comprehend. Even the Night class members were shocked. Most hadn't even seen something like that."

"Guess none of us did." Hibiki replied thoughtfully. "But at least she is alive. And for that, I'm thankful to Senior Akira."

"I just hope nothing like that happens again." Laura shivered.

"All of us do." Misaki said. "From this day forward, I have a feeling that unknown forces will be hounding this school."

"The school owes everything to the Night class." Hibiki nodded in agreement. "But I wonder if there will be anything we can do to help. I mean, we are just powerless humans."

"Sometimes fighting isn't the only way." Misaki answered. "I'm sure there are plenty of things that you guys can do in the future. For now, leave the heavy lifting to people like me, Ichigo and the vampires. I'm sure that when the time comes, we'll be ready, along with the Vampire Knights."

The three girls nodded to each other, turning their attention to Anju again. At once, Misaki spotted her eyes open.

"Anju!" Misaki exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone in the room and the vampires outside.

"Misaki?" Anju breathed. "What happened?"

"Ann…" Hibiki cried tears of joy as she held her friend's hand. "Thank goodness…"

"Hibiki?" Anju frowned, still exhausted. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Misaki sighed. "Buckle up Anju. We've got a tale to tell you…"

Ichigo walked away from the Moon dorm gates. It seemed Anju was going to be fine. He didn't like the idea, but he had to admit that Akira Kuran's quick thinking did save Anju's life. A temporary transformation to promote quick regeneration followed with an immediate injection of the cure just as the wounds were no longer fatal. Very quick thinking indeed.

Unlike himself.

Ichigo now rammed his fist into the tree on his right, his vampiric strength splitting the bark. James Ridley. At least now he knew of a lead to freeing himself from the curse his life had become. Now he knew who his prey was.

Ichigo would savour the hunt. He'd direct all his animosity toward Ridley and his mysterious master, use every resource at his disposal to unearth the beast that stalked in the dark. And once he had fulfilled his goal, all that is left would be to put them down. This is what he trained for. This is what he was born to do.

"Watch out Ridley." Ichigo growled. "I'm coming for you. And for your sake, I hope you enjoy suffering…"

* * *

**Castle Kuran**

The state room was dark save for a few candles upon the table. Two teacups sat in their saucers, freshly poured tea within them. A polished sugar holder sat close by. A hand now reached for small pair of tongs that lay in the holder, clasping onto a sugar cube and dropping it into one of the teacups. The same hand now stirred the tea, dissolving the sugar in.

High Queen Ai Kuran lifted her teacup and took a small sip, all the while reading the report that had come onto her mobile tablet. Ai had to admit technology did make things easier. She could now issue orders to the knights or view proposals by the other members of the Vampire senate with little effort.

Across her sat Ren Kiryuu, her half-brother and the Grandmaster of the Vampire knights. His silver hair was tied into a ponytail that dropped to the base of his neck. He did not touch the sugar at all, drinking the tea as it was.

Ai skimmed through the report that now concerned the latest news regarding the attack upon Cross academy. She had been alarmed that a human student had been gravely hurt during the attack and wondered how many other casualties had been incurred. Even more worrisome was the fact an army of Level Es had been responsible. With the report, now she was getting answers.

Upon finishing, her eyes frowned. Her brother caught wind of the change in her expression, placing his teacup down. He watched as Ai appeared to contemplate upon something before she reached for a bell upon the small table to her right. Lifting it, she gave a slight shake, the bell ringing softly before she put in back down.

Seconds later, the door behind her opened. She turned to see Klein, the highest ranked butler in the castle appear. Following him was a Chinese vampire dressed in a black suit. Upon entering, they both bowed before her.

"You summoned us your Majesty?" Klein asked.

"Klein, please send my apologies to the Noble families and members of the senate." Ai said. "It would seem our meetings for the next month will need to be postponed. I have decided to move up my trip."

"Of course my queen." Klein nodded. "I shall notify the esteemed council of your decision. Though if I may be so bold, I doubt they will react well to this sudden change."

"Just another day at the office Klein." Ai replied with an exhausted expression. "You let me worry about that part. Divert all their phone calls to me should they start to complain. And Li Ming?"

"Yes your Majesty?" The female vampire answered.

"I need you to contact our allies across the world." Ai said. "It would appear James Ridley's capture has become our top priority. Please have them keep a watchful eye for him and to notify us of any reported sightings. Above all, emphasize extreme caution when engaging."

"As you command my Queen." Li Ming nodded. "I assume you would like me to notify the Hunter's Association?"

"I'm sure Kirihara Cross will be handling that." Ai replied once more with a look that could only be described as awkward. "He does have a way of dealing with those stubborn old farts. Personally, dealing with them is such an exhausting task…"

"I see." Li Ming replied. "If that is all, shall we take our leave?"

"That is all." Ai nodded. Without another word, the two vampires left.

"So James was responsible huh?" Ren frowned. "I knew I should have killed him back then."

"It appears he has a benefactor of sorts Ren." Ai stated. "I know you are more than capable of handling him, but it's his master whom we must be wary of. There is no telling what reckless actions will bring upon us."

"Sister, what do you suggest?" Ren asked as he reached for the teacup again.

"For now, we must strengthen Cross Academy." Ai surmised. "It is very likely the target for this group, and I doubt they'd stick to Level Es to keep doing their dirty work. With Ridley in the picture, we must assume that they will have an army at their disposal. I expect the days ahead to be more calamitous than I thought." Ai now dipped her head back, a frustrated expression crossing her features. "And here I was hoping to have another peaceful month…"

"Understood." Ren nodded. "I'll gather some of the best knights I have and make my way there. I assume you will be handling the guests you wish to bring with you?"

"Right again." Ai smiled. "You know me so well…"

"Of course." Ren nodded as he got up. "I am your brother after all." At this, he strode over to the door. Just before he opened it, he spoke again. "What do you think of Akira's choice to save that girl?"

Ai titled her head as she thought. "I honestly think it was quick thinking on his part, but I expect some personal reasons of his. That boy isn't always honest with everyone. In that aspect, he is just like our other father. But then again, he wouldn't think twice about carrying the burden of such a choice. I suppose he does take after mother in that regard."

Ren looked back at her strangely, still confused over what she said. "So… What do you think about it?"

Ai pouted, evidently annoyed that he hadn't gotten it. "What do I think huh? I guess for now, I can only be proud that he saved a life, though I'm very curious as to what his reason is. The person he saved was Anju Cross."

"The girl he rescued years ago?" Ren sighed, rubbing his temple. "I can already see where this is going."

"Um, didn't you have important stuff to do?" Ai blinked as she finished her tea.

"Right." Ren replied. "See you then."

Ai frowned. Why did their sibling relationship have to have such strange moments? At times they seemed completely natural, and then at others they appeared totally out of sync and confused with each other. Still, considering who their mother was, perhaps it was just natural?

"No use thinking about it anyways." Ai concluded as she got up. She had loads of things to do now, starting with having to deal with big sister Ruka's rant over the sudden change of plans. But even more so was addressing the fact that a Pureblood had to bite a human on academy grounds. Along with it all, the plans that Ridley had let slip, the Hunter who now swore vengeance and the girl who would risk even her life for the fragile peace. _How far would people be willing to go for their desires?_ Ai wondered. _What would they give for what they could take?_

_Really, that son of mine can be quite the handful sometimes. Just like you were David…_ Ai mused as she strode out of the room. As she did, she caught a glimpse of a picture depicting 2 children who vaguely resembled her and Ren, along with a much older looking woman who resembled Ai, though her hair was a lighter shade of brown and fell down to her hips.

"I swore to protect the world you strove for mother." Ai told herself. "And so I shall…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Welp, finally finished the first arc of the fic. Just an update, it's about a month left till my exams, so I doubt I'll be able to update this as frequently as I'd like. I hope that you will bear with my long hiatus and hope you keep reading this story.**

**On a side note, I'm glad I was finally able to include Ren Kiryuu. For those who are unaware, Ren is the official name for Ai's half brother. According to the manga extra chapters, they have a very close sibling relationship, but they also have their own personal quirks. Ai is depicted as more serious and business-like while Ren is more blunt with his personal thoughts and feelings.**

**Additionally, from their names, they have always been teased with the term 'Renai', which roughly translates from Japanese for 'To love'. According to the author/artist of Vampire Knight, they've endured that joke long enough to be used to it.**

**I hope this was enough for you to get to know these 2 pivotal characters. I will endeavour to properly write out their interactions with the rest of the cast when I am able to.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Jdbl00d**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.***


	16. Side Story 2: Sleeping Blizzard

Side story 2: Sleeping Blizzard

Misaki strode toward the Moon dorm, her latest visit being one of introducing her new classmates to Emi Aidou, as per their previous requests. Following closely behind were Laura Rosen, Hibiki Kotetsu, Gerald White and Frederick Zito.

"So Misaki…" Hibiki asked. "Are you sure we are allowed in there? Since the Chairman left for the Hunter Association, Mr. Ford has been quite apprehensive about giving out visit permits."

"Not to worry!" Misaki said cheerfully. "I managed to get the Chairman's approval around the same time I got the approval for our visit to Anju! Everything is covered."

"She's pretty sneaky…" Frederick frowned as Misaki giddily sped to the gate.

"I got the permit for you guys." The gatekeeper nodded. "In you go."

"Thanks!" Misaki smiled as the gate opened. Together, the five teens strode over to the door of the Moon dorm. Misaki knocked upon it three times. Within a few seconds, the door opened.

"Why hello there." Henry smiled. "How nice of you all to arrive. As you can see, most of us are only just getting up. Some of us still find it a chore to wake during the early hours of dusk."

"It's fine Senior Henry." Laura Rosen bowed as she greeted him. "We'll find our way around well enough."

"Anyways, we were going to see Senior Aidou." Gerald said. "We wanted to get to know her better and Misaki volunteered to mediate for us."

"I see." Henry smiled. "Nothing excites me more than the prospect of seeing new bonds formed between our kind and yours."

"Yeah, the prospect of you flirting more with human girls at the very least." Ganju grumbled from behind, shocking Henry into a fit of annoyance.

"How rude!" Henry accused the taller vampire. "I would have you know that I do not spend every minute of my life chasing women! I do everything in my power to facilitate the strengthening of bonds between our race and that of humanity, a noble feat if I do say so myself!"

"But you often always go after the girls first." Ganju pointed out, sparking another bout of annoyance from the European vampire.

"Why, you…" Henry glared, obviously flustered. "Take that back!"

"Boys!" Gabriella snapped from the staircase. "Need I remind you that people are still trying to sleep? Especially our own Sleeping Blizzard?"

The words Gabriella mentioned at the end sparked a curious reaction from the human students. "Sleeping Blizzard?" Laura frowned. "What does she mean?" She looked at the vampires, especially Henry and Ganju, who were now apparently frozen with panicked looks on their faces.

"Uh, Senior Henry? Senior Ganju?" Hibiki frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" Ganju said. "We just have to be a bit quiet is all…"

"How come?" Frederick frowned, evidently disturbed by the change in tone.

"Well, uh…" Henry gulped, unsure of how to explain. "Gabriella, help us out will you?"

"Fine." Gabriella sighed. "I brought up the subject anyways. See, 'Sleeping Blizzard' was a nickname we all gave to Emi. Of course, she doesn't know anything about its existence."

"Why does she have a nickname like that?" Hibiki asked Misaki.

"Beats me." Misaki shrugged, also very confused. "This is the first time I've heard about it."

"Well, see. It happened about five years ago." Gabriella explained. "Back at the time, we were all still pretty hyper about sleepovers at Akira's house. The place was big and we did what teenagers usually did, which was having crazy fun as much as possible. Of course, at times, it did meant we stayed up pretty late."

"One time," Gabriella continued, roping all into the story. "We had plans for a little bit of horse riding. To do that, we had to wake really early at dusk. And that was when it happened."

"What happened?" Frederick gulped, not liking how the story was proceeding.

"Well, I had woken early to get my medicine." Gabriella said. "Emi was still asleep at the time and so Ganju and Henry over here decided to go wake her up." At this, she gestured to the two vampire boys. "What we never expected was for Emi to react so… _violently_."

Shock fluttered through the Day class students. It wasn't like Emi to be violent for anything except sweet treats that were cruelly denied to her. "Hold on." Misaki frowned. "Are you saying that Emi has very violent tendencies when she's _cranky_?"

"Apparently so." Gabriella nodded. "No one expected that at the time, so it was quite a shock. As for the aftermath, well, perhaps Henry can show you?"

"Why!?" Henry screamed.

"You and Ganju are the ones who experienced it first-hand." Gabriella answered.

Shuddering uncomfortably, Henry sighed as he turned to the Day class students. "Alright, fine. But don't judge me." Slowly, Henry lifted his left arm and reached for the sleeve. The Day class students watched nervously as he pulled it down to reveal upon his wrist…

…a jagged scar.

"That's it?" Misaki frowned, unimpressed. "That's what Emi gave you?"

"This scar in question was caused by a very sharp and very long ice shard." Henry grumbled as he rotated his wrist to reveal a similar scar on the other side. "It went right through my hand and impaled the wall behind me at the time. It took at least thirty minutes to melt it down and free me."

"And all the time you screamed like a girl." Ganju smirked.

"Well how would you feel if an ice shard went through your damned artery?" Henry protested. "It was months before the ache subsided."

"At any rate…" Gabriella continued, snapping them all back into reality. "That was when we realized to never interrupt Emi's well-needed sleep time. Even Akira and his mother was disturbed by the destruction she had caused."

"Woah…" Misaki gulped. "I'm making a note of that now."

"So when is the safest time to wake her up?" Laura asked, evidently freaked out by the tale.

"There is none." Gabriella replied. "We just have to wait till she wakes up all on her own. Maybe Shinji can do something about it, but even he is not entirely sure most of the time."

"Quit exaggerating." Ganju frowned as he and Henry continued their little banter. "It only took a second for your rapid healing to act up and close the wound. All that is left now is that scar, a painful reminder of your thirty minutes of squealing."

"Will you shut up!?" Henry yelled. "I was in pain for crying out loud!"

"Jeez, such an unbecoming behaviour for a knight." Ganju teased further, which only served to enrage Henry even more.

"WELL HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A HYPNOTIC SUGGESTION OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH?" Henry roared. "MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN TO THINK ABOUT THINGS BEFORE RUNNING YOUR MOUTH!"

Suddenly, a pillow slammed into Henry's face, throwing him halfway across the room. Ganju, Gabriella and the Day class students now slowly craned their heads toward the main staircase in the Moon dorm. Ganju now shivered as he saw who had just arrived on the scene.

Emi Aidou stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in her nightgown. She breathed heavily as she studied the people present with baggy eyes.

"Who…" She asked darkly as she strode down the stairs. "In the hell… IS MAKING ALL THIS RACKET!?"

Ganju shivered as Henry struggled to recover, freezing the minute he saw Emi. At this moment, Gabriella wisely moved to bring the Day class students away to one of the guest rooms reserved for visitors while other Night class students cleared out as fast as possible.

"E-Emi…" Ganju smiled weakly as he tried to calm her down. "I-it's nothing really! Henry and I were…"

"So it was you two huh?" Emi huffed, the air around her slowly descending into a chilly whirlwind. Ice was already forming on the floor and the furniture. Henry tried to move away, but his muscles weren't listening.

"I have been busy with loads of cleanup in the school…" Emi growled, her face dark and her eyes a beastly red. "I have had to handle hundreds of annoying phone calls addressed to Akira.' Her fingers curled menacingly as she advanced on the shocked vampires. "And now, when I finally get the chance to sleep in, you two decide to wake me?!"

"M-MERCY!" Ganju and Henry screamed as Emi's tantrum now froze the whole room solid. They could already feel their feet starting to freeze over. However, in Emi's eyes, none could be found as she proceeded to _remove_ the cause of her disturbed sleep.

A shape now darted down in front of her, quelling the frozen storm as Emi watched in surprise. Shinji now placed his lips upon Emi's very own. The contact surprised her enough to stop her rampage before exhaustion took over once again, her eyes fluttering closed and her head dipped backward as she snored.

"Looks like I made it in time…" Shinji said as he yawned, picking up her sleeping body. "It's so easy to calm her down. And when she's calm, she just nods off again… Well, time to get back to the sack."

Shinji now carried the sleeping vampire upstairs and back to her room. Realising the commotion had ended, Gabriella led the Day class students back into the living room. Ganju and Henry were still frozen in shock in the wake of Emi's rampage.

"Well, I daresay they won't be recovering anytime soon." Gabriella said nonchalantly as Misaki and company looked at in bewildered shock. "Come with me. I ought to get you some tea as your host. Oh, and don't worry about those two. They'll recover, eventually."

"Y-Yeah…" Misaki nodded. "I'm sure they will…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry for the really long hiatus. I have been scrambling about in revising for exams that are coming up in 2 weeks time, so I haven;t been able to write as much as I have.**

**For now, I hope this filler will be satisfactory. I've always liked on how I can bring just a bit more crazy into this fic of mine and honestly, I think it will be necessary before we approach the next arc of the story.**

**Once my exams are done will I be able to devote more time to writing. Till then, do bear with me.**

**Jdbl00d **


	17. Chapter 15: The Queen

Chapter 15:

"I can't help but feel a little concerned. After all, our enemy has already proven how shrewd he can be."

"As do I. Yet, we gain even less if we were to stay here." Ai nodded as she sipped the last bits of her tea. "Not to worry though. I will ensure my presence is difficult to detect. I understand your concerns about having me be there personally, but I will see to it that I don't draw unnecessary attention."

"How will you manage that?" Came a vampire with toffee coloured hair, a striking similarity to that of Ganju Kain's.

"Big sis Ruka, I have my ways." Ai smiled in response, causing the Noble vampire to sigh in response.

"Quit taking this so nonchalantly!" Came a blonde haired vampire with a moustache upon his face. "Geez, why is it that you always give so much trouble? You're just like your mom!"

"Relax Hana…" Ai teased Hanabusa Aidou by the nickname she had given him when she was a toddler. "But if you are so worried, perhaps you should have Sayuri and Hinata join me? I'm sure the two of them would love to be with their cousin again. Speaking of which, how goes that side of your family? Are their children doing fine? Last I checked, Sayuri just got engaged and Hinata had expanded your family's business."

"That's beside the point your majesty!" Hanabusa Aidou replied in exasperation. "You should remember that you are the pinnacle of the Vampire race as a whole. People will not take too kindly of you just waltzing off."

"I am aware." Ai nodded. "But rest assured, I will maintain contact with the senate. You will help me there, right Hana?"

"Of course." Hanabusa nodded. "Then, am I to assume you will also be bringing the head of the Kurenai clan as well?"

"I was worried about sis Maria, but she insisted." Ai nodded. "After all, it's been awhile since she's seen her grand-daughter."

"And the other accompanists?" Ruka asked as she went through the list of individuals. "You are only bringing five knights with you excluding Ren."

"He selected them himself." Ai replied. "I have every confidence in their abilities. As for the others, I'm sure you'd be fine with such a familiar bunch?"

Ruka looked over to Hanabusa as she skimmed through the list again. "Very well." She nodded. "I don't find any areas of concern. I doubt that the Hunter Association will take too kindly to your snooping around though."

"Not to worry." Ai said. "I have ways of dealing with those old geezers, and Kirihara can help with that as well." Now Ai leaned forward, her normal teasing face replaced with a serious expression. "Now, let us get to the real reason why I called for you two…"

* * *

"Have you heard? The Kuran queen has moved up her visit to Cross Academy. She just sent us a notification on why." A grim looking man sat at the head of the table with a deadly, crooked sword laid out before him. White hair ran down his head as he eyed the piece of paper on his desk with his left eye. He could not use his right eye considering a vampire had sliced it out during a hunt in his earlier days.

"More problems for us." Replied a man with spiky black hair who wore nothing but a leather jacket over his top. He had also contrived to leave it unbuckled, exposing his muscular frame and the huge wolf tattoo drawn over his torso.

"Calm down Zen." Said a man who slung a huge Claymore behind him. "Remember, both we and the monarchy have jurisdiction over the school. Their visit is not something we can prevent."

The one called Zen frowned. "Tsk, I still don't like how that queen just moves around however she wants. If she just wants more security at the school she could always just ask us! Instead she decides to make her way here personally?"

"That is because she personally wants to address the fact that a Pureblood bit a human at the school. Even if the change was only temporary, she wants a full account of what happened." Replied the man at the head of the table. "Simultaneously, she requests that we focus on our hunt for James Ridley."

"What the hell?!" Zen exclaimed as he turned to the white-haired man. "Where does that vampire get off ordering us around? Marcus this is complete bull!"

"Zen, relax." Came a woman seated opposite him. "Remember that we are in a truce with them."

"Yumika, aren't you too passive about this?" Zen growled. "We are not one of those Vampire Knights! We exist as an entity meant to maintain the balance between humans and vampires. If we let vampires just push us around, where does that balance go to?"

"Balance is maintained by both sides doing their part." Replied the Hunter named Yumika. "The queen wants to find out the circumstances Marcus has mentioned. Our duty lies in finding the source of these plots against the academy. The true issue is how the Kitsuke boy will move in the near future.

"True." The man with the Claymore nodded. "Now that we have confirmation that James Ridley is associated with the Kitsuke massacre, it is only worrisome that he may take matters into his own hands."

"My daughter is well trained and has done exceptionally at watching out for him." Yumika stated. "But you know what the Kitsuke's were like. Even she can't hold him down if he decides to go solo."

"Worry not." Responded the man with the Claymore. "I'll have that part under control."

"Very well then." The man at the head of the table-Marcus-nodded. "I leave that to you Kidomaru. As for the rest, you have your orders, so get to them. As of now, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Henry woke as the rays of the evening sun broke through the gap in his curtains. Silently he got ready, being careful not to wake his roommates, and especially not to wake Emi. He was still trying his hardest to recover from the shock of being nearly frozen permanently. Once he had gotten dressed, he softly made his way to the front door. Quickly, he opened the main doors and stepped out into the daylight.

As one of the few vampires who could actually stand in the sunlight with no form of repercussions whatsoever, he was the only one capable of being the Night class's mail collector. Considering the office only ever opened in the morning they had to rely on him till Chairman Cross found some people who were willing to start a night shift.

Still, Henry didn't find that a troublesome task. If anything, he did like the mail office lady. She was quite stunningly gorgeous, even by vampire standards.

"Hello Mister Oswald." The lady greeted. "You are up earlier than usual."

"Those who take the initiative may find their efforts rewarding." Henry smiled. "And I believe my effort is no less than rewarding."

"Mister Oswald, need I remind you that I am essentially part of the staff of the academy." The lady replied with a smile. "If you were to court me it would look very tragic upon your resume."

"I am still a gentleman." Henry nodded. "Despite all that I have shown, I have a great respect for the rules of the academy."

"I am glad to hear it." She replied, still displaying the same smile. Henry had to admit, it was quite unnerving how nonchalantly cheerful she was all the time. Then again, even humans had quirks that were stranger than strange.

As Henry sorted out the mail, one very conspicuous one caught his eye. It was a black envelope lined with red. Flipping it over, he found the White Rose upon it, the emblem of the Vampire Knights. At this, Henry frowned. Why would the Grandmaster send a letter like this?

"That arrived just over an hour ago." The lady replied. "It was quite a rushed delivery it seemed."

Henry now opened the small letter. As a knight, it was only proper that he read this notice. As he did, his eyes widened. He read it again, his eyes skimming over the letter frantically.

"No…" Henry gulped. "No, no, no!"

"Mister Oswald?" The lady frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean… Oh for the love of…" Henry blubbered as he now grabbed the remaining letters and scrambled back to the Moon dorm. As he slammed the doors shut, he breathed heavily, trying his best to compose himself.

"BIG NEWS!" He screamed, his voice echoing across the entire dorm. "The queen has moved up her visit! She's coming! Tonight!"

In the separate rooms, members of the Night class woke, groaning at the outburst caused by Henry. In one other, a female vampire shredded through her pillow. She woke with a glare as the room slowly became encased in ice.

"Dammit Henry…" Emi growled.

* * *

"Senior Akira's mom is coming!?" Anju exclaimed at the Chairman's words. It was their monthly prefect meeting whereby all Day class prefects would be briefed on the monthly agenda.

"Yes Anju." Chairman Cross nodded. "As you know, the recent incident has caused quite a stir among the Hunter Association and the Vampire Monarchy, the main supporting bodies for this school. As such, High Queen Ai Kuran has decided to make her way here as a means of improving the safety of the school. Rest assured she has stated that she will only be spending a day here, and that her presence would not disrupt school activities. However, due to this, the Night classes have been placed on hold so as to welcome her."

"Pretty big deal if a vampire queen is visiting." Isabelle nodded. Ichigo however had remained silent through it all.

"Indeed it is." Chairman Cross nodded. "So on that note, the teachers will be helping to fill for the security on campus along with all of you. Don't worry, you will just be involved in the usual job of ensuring no Day class students are up after hours along with a bit of marshalling duties. Once they arrive, your duties end." Chairman Cross now handed out small sheets to everyone. "Here is the detail of the envoy coming along with her. Do take note of their faces and names as they will probably be staying for a while, so you will need to be ready for their requests if need be."

"Let's see…" Leonardo Cassidy looked through the papers. "Huh… It states a Ms. Maria Kurenai and Mr. Senri Shiki are coming as well."

"Good eye Mr. Cassidy." Chairman Cross nodded. "Those are Gabriella's and Shinji's grandparents respectively, and are also part of the vampire senate."

"Holy heck…" Isabelle blinked. "We got loads of big shots turning up huh? Even got a guy called Vincent Oswald coming."

"Yes, Sir Oswald is the vampire ambassador from the European covens." The Chairman replied. "He is therefore the point of contact for all the European vampires here, as well as the one managing their study permits."

"Hang on, we don't have to wear suits right?" Isabelle frowned. "Those are always tight around the neck."

"Rest assured, there is no need to stay formal. Your usual uniforms will be fine." Chairman Cross said. "Just remember to familiarise yourself with the list and there should be nothing left to worry about. If there are no other questions, you are dismissed."

The prefects now got up, getting ready to begin their afternoon classes. As they did however, Chairman Cross called out again. "Anju, a word if I may…"

Everyone stared as Anju turned back to face the Chairman. They all stared quizzically as he motioned for them to leave. As soon as the doors closed, he looked up with a stern look. "Listen, I think you already know this, but Queen Ai is also coming here for a chance to talk to you. You are closely tied with what happened during the dance."

Anju frowned as she unconsciously raised her hand to neck, the spot where Akira had bit her. The marks were no longer visible, but she still swore she could feel small bumps where the fangs had pierced her skin. "What does she want to talk about?"

"Just a small check-up." The Chairman nodded. "The pact that the Monarchy has with all the human governments is that only under the circumstance of saving a life will they allow Purebloods to bite humans. Despite this, you are the first case where such action was necessary. Added to the fact that Akira and his friends cured you almost immediately, well let's just say they aren't very sure what form of side effects there could be. Queen Ai just wants to see if there has been anything _off_ lately."

"So it's just to see if I'm still normal?" Anju asked.

Chairman Cross nodded. "Quite so. It is nothing serious, just a small talk with her and a few of her envoys. I will be there, so you can relax. Besides, I know Ai Kuran quite well. She won't put you on the spot for something this serious. She might appear playful at first, but that's just what she is like."

"I understand sir." Anju nodded. "If there is nothing, I'll head for my classes now."

Chairman Cross nodded as she left the office. The minute the door closed and he was left alone, he strode to the bookshelf he kept at the corner of his office. Taking out an impressively thick dictionary, he placed his hand on the cover before pulling the cover open to reveal a separate book concealed within the hollow interior of the dictionary. Unlike its pristine hiding place, this one was brown and worn out with age. Slowly, Kirihara Cross took out the book and flipped through the pages, his thoughts growing deeper with each turn of the page.

* * *

Night had fallen. It was by far the most uneventful evening Ichigo ever had. There was no one fawning over to see the Night class since all of the vampires had remained within the Moon dorm, so the prefects had no worries on controlling the rabid crowds of Day class students. Still, that did not dispel their alertness. Being the oldest of the prefects, Leonardo Cassidy was stationed at the entrance along with Mr. Du Coteau. Despite the assurances that the vampire teacher would handle talking with the guests, he was still instructed to carry his anti-vampire baton with him for self-defence.

Soon enough, he saw the lights of the cars approaching. Leonardo marvelled at the Limousine that now pulled up along with an escort of two black cars. He reasoned that the queen was in the exquisite vehicle. As he checked the vehicle plate numbers for any discrepancies, he overheard the vampire teacher conversing with some of the occupants of the vehicles.

"I understand Sir Kiryuu." The vampire said to an unseen person. "Rest assured, Chairman Cross has made the necessary arrangements."

Leonardo paid this no heed as he checked the last car. As he did, the window slid down to reveal a ginger-haired woman with cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails at the sides of her head and Leonardo could now catch the branded choker upon her neck, leading him to assume she was a very influential person.

"Hey Senri, this kid gives off a vibe like Ichijo does." The woman said to an unseen figure to her right. "Somewhat caring, but also fiercely loyal." Leonardo now froze as he realised the woman was evaluating him, and how her evaluation was near the mark.

"Rima, it isn't polite to pry into someone's life." The one named Senri replied. "Besides, he hasn't seen vampires like us before. It could unintentionally spook him."

"But isn't that what saved you once?" Rima asked back. "I mean, it's only because I can notice these things that you managed to break your father's hold over you."

"Please don't remind me…" Senri sighed as they wound the window up. "Something from over a thousand years ago shouldn't be at the forefront of my mind…" Soon enough, the window blocked out the conversation between the two, but Leonardo's mind was spinning. To think these vampires were that old made him wonder what sort of ties they had to the monarchy.

"Mr. Cassidy, we are done for the night." Mr. Du Coteau said as the cars drove by. "Thank you for your hard work."

"No problem sir." Leonardo replied. "I was just wondering, the two vampires in the last car, who are they?"

"Ah, you must be referring to Sir Senri Shiki and Lady Rima Toya." Mr Du Coteau nodded. "Yes those two are somewhat strange, of nothing else."

"Senri Shiki and Rima Toya…" Leonardo frowned. "Could it be that…"

"Yes." The vampire nodded. "They are the grandparents of Mr. Shinji Shiki and also alumnus of this school."

"Incredible." Leonardo blinked. "Super seniors to us then…"

"Indeed." Mr Du Coteau replied. "But despite the years that have passed, I cannot help but feel that for them, this school hasn't changed a bit. For better, or worse…"

* * *

"Wow. They are all pretty dolled up huh?" Isabelle said as she looked through her binoculars. Patrolling the side of the building overlooking the Moon dorm, she now caught a glimpse of a vampire female in a beautiful gown. "Guess they wanna look good before a big-shot."

"It's a queen they are greeting, and a Pureblood at that." Ford stated from behind her. "They do their utmost to look presentable at the very least. But to me it's still the same as stupid grovelling."

"Anyways, how in the world did I get stuck with you Mr. Ford?" Isabelle asked, evidently annoyed.

"Blame the Chairman." Ford replied as he lit a cigar. "I don't really know why he saddled me with you, but at this point, I've learned not to ask him things like that. There's really no damn point."

"Something we can agree on…" Isabelle said as the cars pulled up by the gates. She watched as the door of the first car opened to reveal a male. He moved to the trunk of the car that had now been opened.

Isabelle watched as he reached in and pulled out a wheelchair. "What the hell does a vampire need a wheelchair for?" She wondered to herself.

* * *

Within the Moon dorm, the activity was bustling. Some vampires went over again and again their attire, hoping that there were no creases or crumples upon their clothes. The girls fretted over their makeup, checking every now and then to ensure their make-up was still properly done. All in all, it was a silent kind of chaos.

"Good grief, it's just a welcome reception…" Ganju frowned. "Keep fretting over things and soon enough it will come true."

"Though the opposite can also be possible." Henry nodded as he pushed his glasses up.

"Does my collar look crooked Emi?" Shinji frowned. "I'm probably just imagining things, but I want to be sure."

"It's fine Shinji." Emi said as she studied him. "Don't worry about it."

Gabriella was the only one not concerned about her attire, though she did not do a good job of hiding her flustered emotions. One had to wonder what had flipped the vampire to this extent. Every now and then Ganju would check on her, only for her to wave him off, assuring she was fine.

"There is no need to worry everyone." All turned as Akira made his way down the stairs with Lin Hua following behind. "My mother isn't going to be too concerned about such details. Besides, I doubt she is going to be staying too long here. I'm more than certain that she has more important business with Chairman Cross." As soon as Akira reached the landing of the stairs, the doors of the Moon dorm opened. All the students turned to see the envoy enter the dorm.

The first to catch their attention were the Knights. Dressed in their regal attire of white cloaks adorned with red and gold trimmings, the five of them were awe-inspiring in their own ways despite the weapons they wielded. Following behind were the senators, dressed smartly with suits or beautiful dresses, accompanied by their personal butlers or secretaries. As soon as they entered, they knelt before Akira, save for one that was bound to a wheelchair.

"Hello Prince Akira." Came the first knight, a vampire with his hair tied into a ponytail and two swords slung on his belt.

"Sir Soiro." Akira nodded. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"You honour me with such words sire." Soiro replied. "I am glad that you are well."

Akira smiled in response just as everyone else in the room knelt before the next figure to enter the dorm. Raising his head, Akira now beheld the woman dressed in a stunning white dress. Flanking her was a man with silver hair tied into a ponytail on her left and a Chinese woman on her right. As she stood before him, Akira himself bowed before her.

"I see you've been keeping busy these past few months." The woman replied, her red brown eyes scanning him from head to toe. "Quite a lot of activity has happened here recently under your watch. It has been quite tedious having to keep up with all you've been doing here."

"I will not deny that times have been rather, trying, as of late." Akira replied.

"So it would seem." The woman chuckled. "After all, I just had to hear about how you went and bit a human girl. You are aware of the pact we have with humans?"

"I am." Akira nodded. "And I definitely remember how only the act of saving a life is the exception."

"You have been taught well." She replied.

"I have good teachers and friends." Akira answered as he straightened up to look her in the eye.

"I am sure." The woman now stepped forward, placing her hand on his cheek. "And more than that, I'm sure I have raised you well."

"Of course you have." Akira said as he reached up to touch her hand. They held the contact for a few seconds before they leaned in and hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again Akira." Queen Ai smiled. "My dear son."

"I am glad you are well mother." Akira replied as the entire room stood up.

"My, you definitely have grown taller." Ai smiled. "I hope everything is well for you. You've been eating and sleeping properly I hope, and you have been managing yourself well? Stress isn't something you can live with for too long after all." This response triggered strange looks from the rest of the Night class

"Of course mother…" Akira replied sheepishly. "Please, don't embarrass me in front of the whole Night class."

"Ahaha, alright, I'll stop. You aren't a child anymore after all." Ai chuckled playfully as she turned her attention to the other Vampire students. "My dear students. I thank you for welcoming me so graciously into your humble abode. As you may know, my visit is unfortunately, not in the best of circumstances. This year will not be a peaceful one as you have hoped for. It will be one of many trials before us, trials that will test our mettle and resolve."

At the queen's words, many students now clenched their hands, registering the full gravity of her words.

"However, tonight is not the time for such things." Ai said. "As we of the monarchy and senate gather here, I implore you youths to indulge us on your every whim. Let us now mingle within the cover of night."

At this, the students applauded, more than happy to have the queen grace them with her presence.

* * *

"So it's just a party in there now?" Ichigo frowned as he watched the Moon dorm.

"Mostly a formality." Chairman Cross nodded. "Usually, Queen Ai visits during the holidays where there are no Day class students around. Normally it's to check up with all the students and talk with them on their experience of the academy. But she just hates dreary moments, so she managed to convince the students at one time to make it quite the social event. Since then, such things have been a standard of her visit, and it's a good chance for the Night class to wind down as well."

"She sounds nice." Anju smiled, getting a silent scoff from Ichigo.

"She does." Misaki nodded. "She seems better than those edgy guys at the Hunter's Association. Emi said she is quite relaxing to talk to despite her status. I've never met her in person though."

"Ahaha, you aren't off the mark there Ms. Shiba." Chairman Cross nodded. "But at any rate, you kids should be getting to bed. It's pretty late now, and you have a long day ahead of you."

As the three of them left the Chairman's office, Anju asked Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, wouldn't it be great to meet that queen?"

"Do what you want." Ichigo snapped. "Just remember, under the veneer of their beauty, something sinister lurks. The guy said so himself. Their world is a place that is merciless, even for them. Think what you will of that queen. Deep down, I'm more than certain there is a dangerous side to her."

Anju sighed as she registered Ichigo's words, knowing that deep down was a darker truth to it all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally! Finally I can get back to writing this fic! No more assignments getting in the way and no more revision for now!**

**Once more, I apologise for the long hiatus. It isn't easy to think of new ideas on the fly after all my examinations, but still I thank you for your patience. At this stage, I'm starting up the new arc for Vampire Knight: Judgement, and I intend to bring back some old favourites as you have clearly seen from this chapter. ****To that end, I will try and capture the essence of their personalities as far as possible. As always, your comments on that aspect will go lengths into better writing this story.**

**On this side note, I was hoping I did well in writing out the relationship between Ai and Akira. I wasn't sure how to best show the relationship of Queen and Prince but Mother and Son more save through their little conversation together and I can only hope I did a good job.**

**As always, read and comment on anything.**

**Jdbl00d**


	18. Chapter 16: Night of Bluster

Chapter 16:

The garden bustled with activity as students mingled with senators and the Queen herself on occasion. Many took the opportunity to fill in the senators visiting for the first time on their experience of the school while braver ones took their chances to converse with Queen Ai herself. The Queen for her part, was more than delighted to engage with the students.

Emi stood by herself, drinking a glass of blood tablet solution. Shinji had gone to speak with his grandparents and Emi believed it best to give them some alone time. Her eyes gleamed as she spotted the Macarons that now came out. As she made her way to them however, a hand came and grasped her head.

"So little cousin, how are things going? You haven't drowned yourself in cakes yet right?" Emi groaned internally as she recognised the voice. She turned to address the tall, hazel-eyed female standing behind her.

"Cousin Sayuri, I don't know what you are insinuating, but whatever it is, do stop." Emi replied with a huff.

"Oh come on Emi, the whole family knows about your addictions." Sayuri Aidou replied cheekily. "But despite it all, I find it rather cute! Don't you think so Hinata?" At this, Sayuri looked at the smartly dressed male standing some few feet away. Although he had blue eyes, his hair was brown, unlike the blonde locks both Sayuri and Emi had.

"I dunno." Hinata shrugged. "It constantly drains our family's income and makes a mess in our dining room from time to time. It also drives the chefs mad because they have to fulfil our cousin's cravings…"

"Gee, thanks a lot Hinata." Emi pouted. "Why'd I have to saddle with you two instead of Grandpa Hanabusa?"

"Grandpa is busy with other tasks in the senate, so he made us come as his substitutes." Sayuri explained. "Mom and dad are helping out as well in our overseas contracts, so we had no other choice but to come as a representative of that side of the family. Besides, we also want to pay respects to Grandma Wakaba."

Emi blinked as she registered what her cousin said. By technicality, both Sayuri and Hinata are Emi's half-cousins. It had happened a long time ago, when she had asked her father about the woman named Sayori Wakaba that her cousins would always talk about. It was then that she learned that she had two Grandmothers, her biological Grandmother Kuri that had married some decades ago, and the biological grandmother of Sayuri and Hinata, who was her grandfather's first love over a thousand years past.

Thus, her family was the first to establish a union of vampire and human, effectively resulting in the rise of Dhampirs, vampire-human hybirds that possessed the longevity of vampires and a resistance to the sun, though they could not display the powers that were common among their kind.

"Ah…" Emi frowned. "You mean Grandma Wakaba right? I ought to drop by once in a while."

"I'm sure we'll have time for the weekend." Sayuri said, placing a comforting hand on Emi's shoulder. "We'll all go, how about that?"

"Sounds lovely." Emi smiled. Deep down, her greatest wish was to know as much as possible about her human grandmother. But still, time was not something one could turn back. The only thing she had left to know her by was the first-hand accounts of her half-cousins and her uncle. But from their stories, she knew that grandmother Wakaba had to be a kind-hearted soul, who only wanted the best for people she cared about.

"Has Grandma Kuri been well?" Emi asked. "I last heard from my dad that she has been busy with company matters."

"She's fine." Sayuri winked. "Though she is still as cranky as ever. Honestly, Grandpa Hanabusa has the strangest taste in women. I mean, I told you how he and Grandma Wakaba got together right? Turns out he was still pretty awkward with his feelings, even after a thousand years."

"Hehehe…" Emi giggled as Hinata went on to mingle with another group.

* * *

In another spot of the garden, two vampires sat down talking. One was on a chair, the other on a wheelchair.

"Grandmama, have you been well?" Gabriella asked the wheelchair bound individual.

"Stop fretting Gabriella." Maria Kurenai replied. "I may not be able to walk that much nowadays, but that doesn't mean I should be confined to my house. Besides, your father and mother have been trying their hardest to get me going on a trip, and I daresay I need it. Our mountain villa has already gotten boring."

"But I heard the last time you were unconscious!" Gabriella exclaimed, now getting off and kneeling on the ground beside Maria. "I can't tell you how worried I was…"

"The more you worry the more sick you will be." Maria huffed. "I am still as good as ever. Maybe a little older but that is life. You on the other hand have couple more centuries ahead of you, centuries that shouldn't be spent fretting over me."

Gabriella sighed. "Alright. I won't fret so much Grandmama. But don't push yourself okay?"

"Gabriella, I'm not pushing myself anyway if you have noticed…" Maria smirked, gesturing to the butler behind her, causing her granddaughter to giggle in response.

* * *

Henry gulped as the queen approached him. "W-why, hello your majesty. I am honoured to once again be in your presence."

"Oh don't be such a stiff Henry." Ai said as she addressed him. "Let's change the topic for now. Got a girlfriend yet?"

"Wha-? I, well, umm…" Henry stammered, obviously taken aback by her question. His face went a deep shade of red as the other vampire students started laughing.

"Your majesty…" Came the Chinese vampire behind her. "Forgive this interruption, but I would like to remind you of your rather tight schedule for tonight."

"Ah yes of course Li Ming." Ai nodded. However, just as she turned walk up the stairs, she gave Henry a sly look. "Tell me the details of your coming betrothal okay?"

"A-as you wish your majesty…" Henry gulped, knowing full well the teasing that would probably occur in the next few days. It seemed to be the only thing the queen would ever joke about regarding him.

"Henry." Came a voice behind him. Henry now turned to see his father, Vincent Oswald looking at him quizzically. He looked the same as Henry save for his hair, which was a jet black colour. "I can still see you react that poorly to her majesty's jokes."

"It's not something I entertain father." Henry replied truthfully. Among all the Night class, it was he who dreaded meeting the queen the most. Her antics regarding him have been among the most emotionally and mentally draining things he ever had to contend with over the past five years.

"Well, just bear with it for tonight." Vincent Oswald said. "This is the only time she will probably be having any time with you students. It would seem she is having a very busy day. So it seems you have lucked out in that regard."

Henry sighed. Even for a reprieve, this would be too short. He wondered why his father actually left the queen to poke fun with him all the time. Despite being one of the most intellectual vampires around, Henry could only guess at what went on through his father's mind.

* * *

Ai walked down the moonlit path toward the main campus flanked by Li Ming and her brother. As she approached the main campus, Ren frowned, his hand now flying to the sword on his hilt. Li Ming also reached for her knives, alert for the slightest movements.

"Well, this is an awkward greeting party…" Ai frowned as she studied the figure who now walked up to them. "Hello Mr. Ford. It has been a while since we last met."

"Hello your Majesty." Ford nodded in greeting. "I would like to request that your guards relax for a second."

"It is not you they are wary of." Ai answered. "Someone else is here, someone who wasn't invited. Who this person is, I cannot say. But it is not one of our kind, that I am certain."

Ford frowned at the revelation, racking his brain for anyone skilled enough to slip through the security in the academy. Only so few could go by undetected, and the only names Ford could think of were those from the inner circle of the Hunter Association. "I'll get that checked out. But till then, escorting you is my job. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Ai smiled in response as Ren and Li Ming let go of their weapons, though they still remained alert. "In addition, I am told you were there at the time my son bit that girl." Ai asked as she followed the veteran hunter. "What can you tell me?"

"Well, the girl in question hasn't shown anything strange lately." Ford answered. "But I know that isn't enough to make you stop."

"It is my policy to be thorough in situations like this." Ai replied, her shoes clopping down the tiled pathway. "And considering this is the first such situation, it won't hurt to be meticulous."

"Huh, you have thought this out quite a lot haven't you?" Ford said as he led them through the main building.

"It is something I do on a daily basis. Being a monarch isn't easy." Ai huffed in annoyance. "I still have to deal with so many idiots from both vampires and humans in political affairs. It makes me wonder if brains are made to be used or if they are just for ensuring you're thoroughly solid on the inside."

"I-I don't even know what to make of that…" Ren mumbled to himself.

"What was that Ren?" His sister asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Ren stated curtly, not wanting to endure another rant from his sister as Li Ming regarded him with a strange look.

Slowly, Ford led them upward toward the Chairman's office. He opened the doors, motioning for the vampires to enter.

"Ai. It is good to see you." Chairman Cross smiled warmly.

"I could say the same to you." Ai replied, returning a smile as she walked in. "However, I don't think there was a need to prepare this much…"

Chairman Cross's office had apparently been overhauled just for today to serve as close as a grand state room as it could. Where there would have been a huge desk, now as a replacement was a small tea table surrounded with large sofas. On the side table was a matching tea set along with some pastries and biscuits, while everywhere else was adorned with classy art pieces, ranging from oil paintings to a small marble statue, all of which Ai heavily suspected were rentals or replicas.

"God, I swear I told him he didn't have to make such changes…" Ford grumbled. "Anyways, I'll be going on patrol. Apparently there is someone inside the school unannounced. I'll bet it is either Kidomaru or Zen skulking around."

"Yes, I had a strange feeling of that as well." Chairman Cross replied. "Go ahead, but do be civil Ford."

"Of course." Ford replied as he walked out. "It isn't a vampire I'm hunting after all."

Chairman Cross sighed internally while AI and the vampires looked in curiosity as Ford left. Slowly, he sat down in his chair, motioning for the Queen and her escorts to sit as well, though Ren gave an apprehensive look to the marble statue.

"I hope my taste in decorations is acceptable for you." Chairman Cross smiled.

"Oh… Don't worry about that…" Ai chuckled as she helped herself to the tea and biscuits. Then, her eyes noticed the small portrait upon the side table, one of a young girl with a bob-haircut with a melancholic expression. Other than the short hair, her face was the spitting image of Ai herself.

"So my photo is still here huh?" Ai frowned as she studied the expression on the face of her teenage years. "I can't believe it's been that long…"

"No one can." The chairman replied. "And still, so much friction exists between our peoples."

"It's not that bad…" Ai mused. "Many good things have happened as well. Struggle appears to be the essence of life. We vampires know this better than anyone."

"Very true indeed." Chairman Cross nodded as he sipped his tea. "However, if we were to side-track now, I fear Li Ming's death glare will only get more serious…"

True enough, AI turned to see her Chinese bodyguard glancing disapprovingly at the whole conversation. Ai gulped as she knew how much of a rant Li Ming could give, especially where schedule was concerned.

"Of course." Ai nodded. "So, where is she?"

Chairman Cross nodded. "Anju will be here shortly. Right now she is just finishing her rounds, but I expect her to be around in a bit." At this, a knock came at the door. "Ah, speak of the devil." Chairman Cross now went over to the door, opening it to let his adoptive daughter in.

Anju blinked upon laying her eyes on the queen. In her mind, there were no words to describe how beautiful she was. She appeared ethereal, more so than any other vampire. Save for her eyes, she was almost similar in appearance to Akira. Enraptured completely, Anju could only stammer out a small: "Hello…"

"Hello there Anju Cross." Ai smiled. "There is no need to be so formal. Call me however you find to be the most appropriate."

"Um, okay." Anju fidgeted on the spot. "Queen Ai would be alright, wouldn't it?"

"It should do." Ai responded with a wink. "Do have a seat Anju. Li Ming, if you would."

"As you command your majesty." Li Ming nodded, getting up and striding over to the door, keeping a look out. Anju now moved forward and took her place in the empty chair.

"So Anju, I'm sure your foster father has already explained this, but this is just to check how you've been doing since my son bit you." Ai explained.

"I understand." Anju nodded.

"However, to do that, I will need to do more than ask questions." Ai explained. "It will involve some probing into your body at some point to see if there has been any change to your biology as a whole. To do this, it would require me to sample a bit of blood from you. Just a drop will be fine, but you must understand the necessity."

"I understand." Anju nodded. "I don't mind at all."

"Very well." Ai nodded. "I assure you that it will be painless. Once that is done, I will get to asking general questions. If all goes well, we should take no more than fifteen minutes."

Anju nodded in response. "I'm ready."

"Understood. Ren, if you would." Ai motioned to her brother, who now stepped forward with a small needle. Gingerly grabbing Anju's hand, he made a swift yet precise strike upon her index finger, causing a small droplet of blood to form. Ai now knelt forward to the young human girl, bringing her lips to the prick on Anju's finger.

With one swift motion, Ai lapped up the droplet of blood, her tongue barely touching Anju's own skin. As soon as she sampled the blood, Ai breathed with a sense of euphoria. "Oh my…" She sighed. "Dear Anju, I know it is problematic to say this, but you do taste delicious… Yes, like blueberry muffins fresh from the oven, or a trifle straight from the fridge…"

"Umm…" Anju frowned, obviously weirded out. "Thanks?"

"Sister, please try not to tease someone who is a millennia younger than you." Ren replied. "Even I still don't get your jokes sometimes…"

"Ah, oops…" Ai flushed with embarrassment. "I apologise. I tend to get too carried away sometimes with my teasing. Ehehehehe…"

_Understatement of the century_… Was the thought that ran through both vampires and humans alike.

"Hmmm, but other than that, I detect no anomalies in your blood." Ai nodded. "So there is no fear of you being infected with the virus we Purebloods are able to transmit. Now, just to make sure, have you been feeling faint at any point in time since being bitten?"

"Not that I know of." Anju replied with the shake of her head.

"Any strange aches or pains?" Ai asked again.

"No." Came the similar reply.

Ai asked another question. "Any strange sensations after eating food?"

"Nope." Came the answer.

"Alright then." Ai nodded as she noted the answers. "And with that, do you have the hots for my dear Akira yet?"

"N-WHAT?" Anju exclaimed as the jaws of both Chairman Cross and Ren fell.

"Well, the boy just haaaad to go and bite you of all people…" Ai smiled. "So many people have already introduced their daughters to him in the hopes that he would marry them in future, but he has refused each and every one. You on the other hand, he did the most intimate thing a vampire could do… Ah, what a romance…"

"Wha-? I… Uh… Um… What?" Anju stammered, her face going completely red.

"Okay, if you are all done now, I think it is best to get back to the party. It wouldn't do for the Queen to be away for too long at an event she started herself." Ren said as he grabbed his sister by her collar and dragged her to the door.

"But Ren!" Ai whined. "I haven't even gotten to the important questions yet!"

"If you are able to joke around like this, it means that you feel there are no issues with the girl." Ren deadpanned. "So come on, before you actually ruin your public image for real."

Ai struggled to free herself from her brother's grip. "Ah, wait! Um, well. Listen up Kirihara! As of now, there don't seem to be any problems. But just keep an eye on her okay? Report anything that is out of the ordinary to me straight away! H-Hey! Ren! I haven't finished the tea and biscuits yet! REN!"

Anju watched as the door slammed shut. "So um, that was, uh…"

"That was possibly the most playful I've ever seen her." Chairman Cross frowned. "But nevertheless, her advice rings true. Anju, let me know if anything strange comes up alright?"

"Of course." Anju nodded before she yawned.

"Well, that's that." Chairman Cross nodded. "Now, off to bed."

* * *

Back in the Moon dorm garden, where the party was now in full swing, Akira couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine.

"What's wrong cousin?" Shinji asked him curiously, having managed to get some time away from his grandparents for the moment.

"Nothing Shinji..." Akira shook his head. "Though I suspect mother is gossiping about me right now..."

* * *

_Drip…_

_Drip, drip…_

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip…_

_The blood stained the walls, pooling upon the floor. It dripped from the ceiling, staining her mattress and night gown. It fell upon her skin, leaving behind crimson dots._

_She now sat up, looking around a sea of red. She turned her head sharply, alert for the slightest sounds._

_Drip, drip, drip_

"Hello?" _She called out to no one in particular. Still, despite the silence and solitude, she could not shake the feeling that something was watching._

_As she continued looking around in her bed, now surrounded by a sea of blood, she noticed the ripples that disturbed the stillness of the red. The ripples were originating from somewhere in front of her. She squinted for a good look, but the darkness made it practically impossible to see within two feet of her._

_She could now hear a wet patter as the ripples appeared to get closer. She stared as hard as she could at the darkness, afraid to close her eyes for a second lest whatever was here struck within that instant of blindness._

_Then she saw the pale feet that stepped from the shadows, toes and soles stained with blood. Looking upwards, she noticed the slight hem of a white dress that fell to the figure's shins. She hugged her blanket harder around herself as the figure fully stepped into view_. _She wore a simple white dress stained with splotches of blood. Her arms were pale as marble, yet it appeared smooth as silk. Judging from her height, she had to be at least sixteen, maybe seventeen at best. Her brown hair appeared to have a will of its own, as it writhed and flowed unnaturally despite the lack of even the tiniest breeze. Her eyes were just as erratic, shifting from a red-brown to full blown scarlet._

"_Who are you?" She asked the figure who approached._

"_That. Is. A. Secret." The figure said as she came up to her, extending a pale hand toward her._

"_What do you want?" She asked another question. This time, the figure though for a bit before climbing onto her bed, stopping just inches from her face. Upon closer inspection, she now saw the fangs within the mouth of the figure who had walked over_

"You."_ Came the single answer before she lunged forward and clamped her teeth around her throat_.

And at that instant, Anju Cross awoke to the start of a new day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So... My personal computer has to be overhauled due to some technical issues, hence why this chapter couldn't have been done sooner. For the massive wait, I apologise. ****Still, I hope it was an enjoyable read that allowed you to get a glimpse into the private familial life of our vampire characters.**

**In my view, the complicated part was figuring out how to write out Emi's own family relations. Before I posted this story, I had originally intended for Emi to be Hanabusa Aidou's daughter. However, from the extra chapters in the manga, I learned that Hanabusa and Sayori ended up marrying, having 2 grandchildren in the process, whose names I came up with and put into this chapter. So that original had to be scrapped, but it also gave me a whole new possibility to write on, which I hope you find acceptable. Dhampirs have long been a subset of vampire legends, so I figured what better way to incorporate that?**

**On another note, soon I will be starting another attachment, par the requirements of my 3rd Year of University study. Hopefully I'll still have time to write out the next chapter at a faster pace (And hopefully my computer doesn't go out of whack and I can start using my desk again). But still, I can't promise frequent uploads.**

**Till the next chapter, do read and comment.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Jdbl00d**

**P.S.: You already know Anju's mysterious visitor **


	19. Chapter 17: Remnants of the Past

Chapter 17:

He stalked through the dark hallways, only a few candles lighting the path before him. His black shows clopped upon the marble floors as his sword clinked with every step. He didn't bother looking out of the windows, for there was nothing to see in the bleak blackness of the night, not even the moon. It mattered little to him, for he detested anything that shone.

He approached the ornate door, decorated with macabre carvings of horrific beasts and demonic creatures. Flanking it were two vampire thralls, their eyes as blank as the marble slate his feet stood upon. James frowned, their wills had been broken long ago, leaving nothing but a blank void within their minds. It was so like his master to break the minds of anyone at any time, leaving them nothing but hollow shells of their former selves. Such a horrific fate, even more than that of a Level E.

The thralls reached for the doors and opened them. The silence was now broken by the creaking of mouldy hinges. James walked inside, letting the shadows engulf him. As soon as the door closed again, he knelt upon the floor, feeling the cold air caress him.

_Or perhaps it is the cold hand of death?_ He mused to himself. After all, his master could be considered as such.

From the darkness, a tall hooded figure stepped forward, a crooked cane in its left hand. James knew the cane served no real purpose, for his master could walk without it. It was just a ruse, an illusion that he was weak. The figure was anything but.

"Rise, Mr. Ridley." The figure commanded with a voice of deathly whispers. James stood up and walked to the figure, who now extended a hand. Despite there being no light, James could clearly make out the pale hand that emerged from the dark, the skin now decayed, scabbed and crawling with maggots. Without hesitation, James leaned forward, kissing the signet ring that was worn upon the figure's fourth finger.

"You appear to be in high spirits your grace." James greeted as the figure retracted its arm. He never asked if his master was doing well. The answer was always the same. He would rant on for what felt like hours on how decayed his body was, despite being a Pureblood vampire. How he would see his flesh renew itself, only to waste away within minutes again. And every breath through the ranting would be saturated with scorn and fury. It was not something James had time for and frankly, neither did his master.

"Our plans are going well are they not?" His master replied as he went and sat in a chair that didn't appear to be present till now. "Though I must say, for Ai to make such a move like moving to Cross academy was one I did not expect."

"Shall I adjust our plans then?" James asked.

"Fret not my loyal servant." His master replied. "Ai's actions may be unexpected, but not dangerous. The foolish child knows nothing of what will be wrought till it comes. She may be a Kuran, but she is still young. Her youth will be her weakness…"

Just then, the door opened again. James turned to see another figure walk in, dressed in a tailored suit and black pants. The only thing that was off was his white gloves and the metal mask upon his face.

"Franklin Lestat." The hooded figure said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My lord." The man named Franklin knelt as he spoke. "I have finished with the Hunter we captured. He revealed many things to me before I devoured him. The Association is also preparing for battle. It seems they want to reinforce Cross academy as well."

"Yet another predictable move." The figure nodded. "Make the necessary arrangements Mr. Lestat. Ensure that we are aware of their movements and plans. If you need to redirect more staff to observe the Hunters, do so at your discretion."

"Indubitably my lord." Franklin responded. "What message shall I give Katarina?"

"Tell her to lie low for now." Replied the hooded figure. "Do not attract unnecessary attention. It is vital that we remain secretive till the appropriate time."

"I understand." Franklin bowed once more. "Oh yes, it seems Cassandra has gone gallivanting again. Shall I dispatch a team to find her?"

The figure waved his hand. "Do not bother. I will find her and bring her home on my own time. She is still my responsibility."

"As you wish." Franklin replied.

"Leave us." The figure commanded. Franklin bowed for a final time before he stood up. James could catch the look of envy in Franklin's eyes as he walked out of the chamber. Before he came along, he knew Franklin was his master's right hand. He had to admit, Franklin was a brutal and efficient overseer. However, if there was one thing he lacked, it was a pragmatic mind and brutal conviction. Thus, he lost his position as the commander of their forces to James, though James was sure he'd do anything to win it back. All he needed was to find one mistake with the former vampire knight.

And so James was careful to not make mistakes.

He turned his full attention at last to his master, knowing that there was something of importance to discuss.

"Something stirs within the darkness." His master said. "Have you felt it?"

"Apologies my lord, I know not." James replied.

"I know not what it is either." His master responded. "But it stirs an ancient nostalgia unlike anything I've known before. It is only a trickle now, a small ripple in a pond. However, this is one thing that I am fully confident is unpredictable. It could jeopardise all we have worked for."

"Send me to destroy it then." James said.

"I do not know what it is." He master responded with a heavy sigh, before he coughed. James could now smell the freshly coughed up blood of a Pureblood vampire. His master took a few breaths before speaking again. "I know not of the consequences of destroying it and neither do I know what sort of threat it represents." James frowned. He was right, uncertain things had uncertain consequences. It has to be handled with the utmost care to ensure that the consequences were at least more or less desirable.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" James asked.

"Find this speck of unpredictability." His master said. "Bring it to me…"

"As the Deathlord wills it." James replied, bowing once more.

* * *

"Ann… Wake up…"

"Hnnnggh…" Anju moaned as she tried to shake away the disturbance.

"ANJU CROSS!"

"GAH!" Anju woke with a stat to see many pairs of eyes turned toward her. But most piercing was the eyes of the teacher that stood in the middle of class.

"Well Ms. Cross, since you have found my class worth sleeping through, perhaps you would like to pick up where our literature reading left off?" The teacher said with a forceful glare that could probably make vampires flinch.

"Uh…" Anju gulped as she looked to Hibiki for help, but there was none to be found.

"I… I'm sorry…" Anju bowed her head in remorse.

"Well then, I suppose a little bit of after school sessions will be in order." The teacher surmised. "I'll be letting the prefects know about this."

_Ack. Senior Isabelle is going to kill me…_ Anju thought as she resumed paying attention to the class. Truth be told, she hadn't been sleeping well as of late, considering the horrid dreams she had been having so far. They appeared to be getting worse and worse by the day. Sometimes, it would be getting attacked, sometimes she would be drowning in a pool of blood, other times she would be getting ripped limb from limb.

And always, always she would be there. Always watching. A girl clad completely in white, with long brown hair and eyes the colour of blood.

Anju sighed as she tried her best to ignore the exhaustion that was setting in and focus on class. Still, she couldn't shake off the memory of the girl who was assaulting her dreams every night. She was beautiful, but also deadly. Movement at the window caught Anju's eye. She turned to see a very large swallowtail butterfly fluttering about. Anju somehow felt it was a familiar sight, but disregarded it to focus on the lesson. It wouldn't do for her to get into any more trouble with the teacher.

As the class ended, Anju wearily got up and headed for the cafeteria, hoping a cup of tea will at least keep her awake. As she walked through the halls, she could hear gossip from other students about spotting the vampire senators that had come, along with the queen, who they merely got fleeting glimpses of.

Some days ago, the chairman had already announced the presence of the high ranking vampires that had stepped into the school grounds, saying that their visit is only meant as a way to observe around the school and its operations, a sort of audit if they could call it that. Despite his assurances that the vampires would not interfere with classes, he also gave stern warnings on not disturbing them. Anju knew well enough that vampires could be fickle, and that his warning also subtly included not antagonising them.

As she got to the cafeteria, she noticed the students were focussed upon something other than their own meals. She entered to see four figures at the furthest corner of the cafeteria. There was a woman with toffee coloured hair and next to her, a tall male with orange coloured hair. The male was quite the stunning replica of Ganju Kain himself, leaving Anju to wonder if they were related. The other two figures were people she already recognised, Senri Shiki and Rima Toya, Shinji's grandparents.

They appeared quite odd by most standards, especially Rima and Senri, who were sharing a box of candy sticks, with Rima feeding Senri most of the time. They appeared to be in a quiet conversation with the other two vampires, who Anju had to assume were new arrivals, for she did not see them during the night party at the Moon dorm.

Then, it appeared that Senri noticed her looking at them, for his eyes suddenly locked onto hers. At this time, Anju felt a chill crawl down her spine as she felt his stare to be similar to that of a predator. It wasn't long before she felt the eyes of the others seated with him as they wondered what had caught his attention.

The other woman now stood up, walking over toward Anju. She noticed how gracefully the woman carried herself, which made Anju believe she was a Noble of some sort. As she studied her hair, she realised how similar it was to Ganju Kain, much like the appearance of the other male.

"Why hello there." The woman said softly as soon as she was close enough. "It seems we have caused quite a stir in this place."

"Ah, well…" Anju gulped, still captivated by how perfect this woman looked. From her brown eyes to the curves of her body and her smile, the woman was completely enrapturing. Not as much as Queen Ai herself, but Anju figured that no one else came close.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The woman gasped before straightening up. "I am Lady Ruka Souen. I am one of Queen Ai's retainers and a member of the Vampire council. I just arrived here not too long ago and I must say, many things have changed since my time."

"You are an alumnus?" Anju responded. "Ah, I mean, I don't think I should be surprised."

"All of us over there are." Ruka nodded to the table. "Me, Akatsuki, Rima and Senri over there. I must say, things don't feel as dreary as all those centuries ago. It seems the co-existence of both human and vampire have clearly benefited this place. You prefects don't go around confiscating photos of the Night Class, do you?"

"Um, we don't do that. We just make sure the crowds are well controlled." Anju answered.

"Well, that is still the same." Senri Shiki yawned as he came over with Rima and the last vampire, whose name was Akatsuki. Anju could now see an even greater similarity with Senri Shiki and his grandson, though admittedly, Shinji appeared more active.

"Seems you haven't gotten used to the sunlight yet Senri. Here, some more food." Rima said as she flicked a small tablet into the air, which Senri now caught and swallowed.

"If only Ichijo and Aidou were here, that'd be pretty much the whole gang." Senri said as soon as he swallowed the tablet.

"Too bad Hanabusa is busy in other affairs." Akatsuki now spoke up. At this distance, Anju marvelled at how tall the vampire was. She gawked as well at his style of wearing the shirt, leaving the top unbuttoned so that all could see his collarbone. He then noticed how many students stared at him, moving immediately to properly button up.

"It seems I'm attracting a lot of attention." Akatsuki frowned.

"Well, I think it's because you resemble Senior Ganju a lot." Anju stated.

"Ah, I see. Ruka, it appears our grandson is pretty popular in this place." Akatsuki frowned, seemingly relieving some memories.

_I knew it_. Anju thought as Akatsuki's words carried over the cafeteria. Students now bustled as they realised that Ganju Kain was related to the newest arrivals in the school. Anju looked back carefully, wondering if there was any need to hold back a crowd in the middle of the day.

"Well, we all were back in the day." Ruka nodded. "I still remember the day class prefects then."

"There were only two. They worked hard. They often got overworked." Senri nodded, seemingly in a daze, though Anju could feel how piercing his gaze was as he looked at her. "She kinda reminds me of Yuki…"

"You know we can't say that name so openly…" Rima sighed as she fed Senri another candy stick.

"Some things are best left untouched unless there is no other option." Ruka nodded before turning to Anju. "I am aware of who you are Anju Cross. Rest assured, we will not speak of anything Queen Ai has discussed with you and we will not interfere with the students. I bid you farewell for now, but I'm more than certain we'll meet again soon."

With a slight bow, Ruka walked away, followed by the other vampires. Anju watched as they reached the entrance of the cafeteria, stopping only as a familiar face came in.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, noticing immediately that they were vampires.

"Huh… Another one eh?" Senri frowned. "I can't decide if it's just me, or if this is all coincidental."

"If it is coincidental, it must be one very cruel play of fate." Ruka replied sombrely as she motioned for them to leave. "Adieu to you Mr. Ichigo Kitsuke. Do try to not lose yourself to your temper, or your thirst."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he watched the vampires leave, wondering exactly how they realised who he was, and that he was a vampire.

* * *

Anju breathed a sigh of relief as she finished up with the make-up class. Thankfully, she wasn't plagued by exhaustion of any sort, getting through the lesson without much difficulty save for the stern look of the literature teacher.

_God, this sucks…_ Anju moaned as she walked past the halls. It was time to report for her prefect duties, though she was sure she'd get more than a grilling from Senior Dunois for this oversight. Combining that with how exhausted she felt, Anju couldn't help but feel her body turning into dead weight.

Anju now looked up, realising she had missed her turn toward the prefect's room. Instead, she had found herself in the west wing of the school, where the Night class would soon be gathering for their first lessons.

"Darn it all. It's bad enough that I'm losing sleep, but now I have to let it get me lost on school grounds too?" Anju grumbled as she shuffled her way back down the hall. As she continued walking, she came across a black coloured door that was left slightly ajar. Anju disregarded it in favour of focusing on where she was meant to go first. That was until a figure emerged from the door, bumping into her.

"Agh!" Anju cried as she hit the ground, her books toppling out of her hands.

"Ah. Apologies…" Said the figure. Anju now looked up to see a female figure hunched over her. The woman had pale and short violet hair and eyes of a similar colour. She stared coolly at Anju as she helped the girl up to her feet. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, no." Anju said, waving her hands. "I'm at fault for not paying attention."

"Well, let's agree that we are both at fault, shall we?" The woman said nonchalantly.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Anju grinned sheepishly.

"Please allow me to introduce myself." The woman said. "My name is Seiren."

"Hello." Anju replied. "My name is Anju Cross."

"Ah. You are the one Queen Ai has taken an interest in." Seiren replied. "I hope she hasn't caused too much confusion with her jokes. She wasn't like that as a child."

Anju blinked as she registered Seiren's words. If this one knew about the queen, she had to be a vampire, possibly as old as lady Ruka and the others she had met earlier in the day. "So, you've known the queen since she was young?"

"I did." Seiren nodded. "There were many fond memories I had with her family."

"I see." Anju replied. "May I ask, what is that room anyways?" Anju now gestured to the black door.

"From what I know, that is the Night class prefect room." Seiren said. "It is a good place to relax sometimes." Seiren now glanced at the clock, which said Seven O'clock. "It seems I have to be going. Good day Ms. Anju Cross. May you have a pleasant evening."

"Ah. You too." Anju bowed as Seiren left. She frowned as the vampire left, her eyes now switching to regard the door. Curiosity overcame her prefect responsibility as she now walked over to the black door. Pulling it open, she entered the room. It wasn't as dreary as the door looked, with ornate furniture and a small chandelier hanging overhead. All around the room were works of art and pictures of the academy.

Anju now looked toward the small table in the centre of the room, upon which a photo album lay. It appeared Seiren was looking through the album, most likely depicting the academy in previous years.

Anju now went over and looked through the photos, which were mostly depicting old vampire students and previous Night class prefects. Anju flipped through the pages, chuckling as she spotted the photo of Akira and the other vampire prefects in their first year at the academy, a very comical shot of Emi trying to balance herself on Ganju's broad shoulders, which may have caused him to lose balance and now start to topple on Henry, with the rest of them now glancing in shock.

Anju giggled as she turned the pages again, approaching more distant years of the academy's past. She flipped once more, and then froze.

There she was, the phantom figure from her dreams. She stood beside a young girl who closely resembled the vampire queen. There was no mistaking the brown hair the extended past her waist, though the eyes weren't red, but a slight red-brown instead. Despite it all, the figure was all too familiar. Anju now noticed a shadow dancing in the periphery of her vision. Turning to the window, she now saw a swallowtail butterfly. And then she remembered.

Butterflies. Whenever the woman appeared in her dreams, there were always butterflies dancing around her.

"Who are you?" Anju asked no one in particular. "Why do you keep haunting my dreams? What do you want from me?"

* * *

Ai opened her eyes in shock. Through the butterfly, she had seen what Anju had found, and even more, what she had just said.

_It can't be…_ Ai sat back down, bewilderment filling every inch of her mind._ Could she have?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, at this stage I think I have pretty much spoiled loads of things I have ideas for in this next chapter.**

**I apologise for the late upload, but work doesn't make writing these chapter out much easier. And it doesn't help when ideas don;t flow through your head well enough.**

**Still, I hope you are still reading this fic, and enjoying it.**

**Jdbl00d **


End file.
